A Quiet Biddable Wife
by piewacket
Summary: Due to a change in his life circumstances, Jack Sparrow finds himself in need of a wife. He decides that he would like a quiet biddable society wife that he can wed, bed and then forget about. But fate decides Jack needs to make repayment for past sins.
1. An Engagement is Announced

Disclaimer: None of POTC is mine. Only the original characters and plot elements are mine.

AN: Although I am a Norrington woman through and through, I began to develop more affection for Jack while writing Peacock's Plumage. This idea came to me and I wanted to share it with all of you. Some of the characters, Katherine and Millicent are original characters from Peacock's Plumage but I doubt that it is necessary to read that story to follow along. (Although I would love it if you read it because I always like people to read my stories!) You could always cheat and just read chapter 10 to get a feel for them.

* * *

When she at last could draw enough breath to speak, Katherine protested, "James Norrington that was not at all fair. You were supposed to be the captured one not me."

James merely rolled to his side and laughed at Katherine's complaint. After nearly three months of wheedling, he had finally broken down and agreed to play captured commodore. Katherine had been so delighted and empowered by her role of captor that she had not realized that using silk scarves was an unwise choice. For close to an hour she had teased and tormented him, unaware that he was using the time to slowly work the knots free. The slipperiness of the silk had aided him a great deal. It was just about the time that she was commanding him to beg her for completion, that he freed the last knot and surprised her by swiftly rolling her under him and pinning her hands above her head. The look on her face had been priceless and what had followed had been delightful.

"Since this was part of my birthday present, we shall simply have to start again. You can not give a gift only to take it back," Katherine determinedly announced.

Sanctimoniously he informed her, "I did not take it back. There is always a risk of a captive freeing themselves. It is not my fault that you failed to tie the knots securely enough." Then he wickedly added, "Besides, I do not believe that you have any room for complaint as to the outcome of that little encounter."

Muttering, "Arrogant beast," Katherine snuggled further into his embrace. He was right. She had no real room for complaint. Still she was somewhat miffed that he had worked himself free. Idly tracing her fingers along his chest she thanked him for throwing her such a lovely birthday party.

"It was my pleasure, Kat. I must confess that I was surprised at Jack's decision to attend."

"Yes, so was I. It seems as if he truly does intend to make a respectable life for himself. Are his letters of pardon even still valid?"

"I believe so. Since our encounters with Jones he has not engaged in any true piracy to speak of with the exception of robbing the ship that you and I were on." James smiled as he recalled that night. That was the night when Kat had first kissed him and declared that he tasted like heaven. "And even that will not count against him because Captain Wilson chose not to make a formal report."

"I can understand his desire to have a more normal sort of life but why on earth would he choose her?"

James chuckled at the appalled tone of Kat's voice. However, he had to agree that Jack's choice of bride was puzzling. "Well she does have a large dowry."

The two were silent for awhile just enjoying the fact of being in each other's arms. Then Katherine broke the silence, "James, I have an idea."

James stifled the groan that he wanted to emit at this comment. He had discovered during the past months that nothing good or remotely proper ever followed these words.

"James, my friend who bought my house will be arriving the next few weeks. You remember. I told you about her."

James cautiously offered, "You mean the Widow Smith?"

"Yes, well I was thinking that she and Jack might suit very well. Certainly better than Jack and that odious woman. At least they would be closer in age."

"Katherine, I think that it best if we let Jack handle his own life. It is never wise to interfere in matters of the heart."

Tartly Katherine inquired, "You mean like how Jack did not interfere in our relationship? If he had not assisted then we might not yet be together. It is practically our duty to help him out."

It was on the tip of his tongue to forbid Kat to interfere but he had made that mistake before and learned the hard way that forbidding Kat did not go over especially well. Instead he said, "It is too late. He has made his decision and announced their betrothal tonight in front of half of Port Royal."

Katherine conceded that James had a point. Still, she was not ready to give up. Frustrated she complained, "But why did he have to choose her of all people? I mean really, why would anyone choose to marry Millicent Witherspoon?"

* * *

Jack swallowed yet another glass of rum, pondering on how much his life had changed in the past few years. He had been perfectly happy living the life of a pirate with no one to answer to but himself. Then slowly he had found himself more and more firmly tied by binds of friendship; first it had been Gibbs and then Anna Marie and then the circle had grown ever wider, until it even included of all unlikely people Commodore Norrington.

He supposed that he should be thankful that he had a group of friends now that his life had changed so drastically. At least he knew these people liked him for himself, in some cases in spite of himself, not the title that he would now someday inherit. Abandoning the glass and just taking a swig directly from the bottle, Jack left out a humorless laugh. The letter had arrived a month ago. Just when he thought that he had experienced all the hell that life had to offer, he had received the news. Against all odds, his brother had died and left no heirs and now Jack was first in line to inherit both fortune and title. The only thing that made the situation at all bearable was the certain knowledge that his father must be even more appalled by the situation than he. He was the second son, the dissolute irredeemable good for nothing son. He was not supposed to be the one to carry on the family name.

Yet in spite of being disowned and disavowed by his father and not having had any contact with the majority of his family for the past fifteen years, he had felt that immediate tug of duty and family obligation when he read the letter from his cousin Bertie. Bertie. Now there was a good egg. Bertie had been one of the few who had stayed in regular contact with Jack. That was probably because the two of them had often gotten into scrapes together and Bertie was not far off himself from being blackballed by the family. However, Bertie had never resorted to piracy or breaking the law. Jack had not only done so but had relished each act that firmly pushed him further away from the son that his father wanted him to be.

However, he could not deny that, the moment that he had finished reading the letter, he had not only known where his duty lay but had already resigned himself to fulfilling it. He supposed that Elizabeth and Katherine would offer this as proof of the "good man" that they believed him to be and there might be a grain of truth to that belief. Old habits died hard and even at the height of his piracy Jack had always stuck to a strict, if a bit unorthodox, code of honor. A short knock interrupted his thoughts and was quickly followed by Gibb's entrance into his quarters.

"I thought you might be needing a bit more rum Captain," he explained dangling three bottles from his hand.

"Aye. Rum is exactly what I need. Sit down and join me Gibbs. Let us toast to my upcoming marriage," Jack bitterly offered.

Gibbs poured himself a glass and then cautiously offered, "You know Captain, you need not be marrying so soon. You certainly have time to think things through and scout about a bit for a woman who takes your fancy."

Gibbs had been the only person in who Jack had confided the news, and thus was the only person who had not been caught completely unawares by the sudden betrothal of Millicent and Jack and Jack's apparent willingness to settle down to a normal respectable life. He could not help but wish that Jack had not been so hasty in his decision. There were certainly some young ladies out there that would be a better match for his Captain. That Katherine or even Elizabeth would have been a good pairing and if those two existed surely there were more women like them. He decided to once again point this out to Jack. "You know that Miss Katherine or Miss…"

Jack interrupted the refrain that he had heard a dozen times the past weeks, "That would be Mrs. Norrington and Mrs. Turner, wouldn't it now? Both ladies are married and as much as I'd not say no to a romp in the hay with either of them that wouldn't get me my heir now would it?"

"I'm just saying a lady like one of them would be more suited."

"Ah, but that is not what I'm looking for Gibbs. If I have to do this, I'll be doing it on my own terms. A sweet quiet young biddable wife is exactly what I need." Jack instinctively went to fiddle with his hair trinkets as he always did when deep in thought and once again took a moment to realize that he no longer sported them. "Miss Witherspoon has been born and bred to be the perfect society wife and that is all that I require."

"But what about love and passion, Captain?"

Jack laughed and took another swig of rum. "Now who'd ever thought that you'd be such a romantic Gibbs? You've been holding out on us," he teased. "Besides, the ladies of Tortuga will provide me with all the passion that I need." Jack was highly amused to see the shocked expression that passed over Gibb's face. The old goat was really rather a prude despite his years of pirating. "Don't be such an old lady. I have it on the best of authority that all of the more upstanding members of society seek their pleasures outside the martial bed. I expect I'll fit right in."

Gibbs could not let the assertion passed unchallenged. "I don't know bout all society marriages but I don't expect to see the Commodore sniffing around whores' skirts anytime in the future. Or come to that, young Turner either."

Frustration at his situation caused Jack to snap, "That'd probably be because Norrington could not imagine anything but engaging in the missionary position once a week and young Will is such a puppy dog that he'll take whatever scraps Elizabeth offers him." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew that they were untrue. He had seen the blush that had spread across Katherine's cheeks tonight when she had opened a present from James. The package had only contained a small slip of paper like a gambling marker, but whatever was written on it had caused her to first flush then laugh delightedly and send James a wicked look. As for Elizabeth and Will, the two could hardly keep their hands let alone eyes off each other. A small part of Jack yearned for what those couples shared yet he also knew that with that kind of love came strings and obligations and sod it all he had enough on his plate without those added complications. No, Millicent Witherspoon would do just fine. There were a whole host of reasons why a quick no fuss marriage was the best course, most of which he did not wish to dwell on tonight or in the near future. He would wed her, bed her, beget an heir, and then virtually forget her: the perfect wife. "Leave it, Gibbs, and have some more rum with me. I've a mind to get drunk tonight."


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I keep hoping but alas POTC still belongs to Disney.

AN: I ask that if you are reading this that you at least continue on through the end of chapter 3. I believe that I am truthful in saying that the readers of my two other stories have always really liked my heroines. All I will say is that sometimes it takes awhile for a character to develop.

Also, please review.

* * *

Ignoring James' grumblings about how a man should be allowed to decide his own fate without interference from well meaning but meddling friends, Kat arranged a small dinner party that included Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. Kat and Elizabeth had had a long talk the day after Jack's announcement and both agreed that marriage between Millicent and Jack would be a disaster. Of course neither of them let the fact that they both harbored an intense dislike for Millicent enter into their assessment of the situation. As far as they were concerned, it was obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes that the match was highly unsuitable. Therefore it was their duty to point this out to Jack and to question him as to why he had decided on this ridiculous course of action. 

Dinner itself was a light hearted affair and all members of the party studiously avoided mention of the engagement. Most of the time was spent with Will gushing over how beautiful and brilliant his baby daughter Pearl was proving to be on a daily basis. Although the topic grew a bit tedious, Will's genuine love and devotion to his family caused the other occupants of the table to forgive him and allow him to continue to prattle on _ad nauseum_.

At dinner's end Kat, in her usual fashion, flaunted social norms and announced that all of them, not just the men, would retire to the study to partake in a drink. She wanted a united front when she confronted Jack. Being no fool, Jack quickly deduced what was to come and he sent James a look beseeching assistance. James shrugged his shoulders helplessly and offered the only consolation that he could, "Jack would you care for a brandy or perhaps you would prefer rum?"

"Rum, mate. I've a feeling I'll be needing plenty of it before the evening is over."

"James, I believe that I shall have rum as well." Kat chimed in.

Elizabeth made a moue of distaste at the mention of rum and instead chose sherry. Both James and Will preferred the brandy. Once the whole party had drinks and was settled comfortably, Kat turned to Jack with a determined look upon her face. She took a deep breath about to begin her questioning but she was momentarily diverted by his appearance. Although Jack had slowly changed his manner of dress during the past few weeks, it had never fully registered how much his whole demeanor had altered. Kat studied him for a moment and was disconcerted to realize that before her sat the very picture of a gentleman: a gentleman who would fit in at any of the London soirees that she had attended.

Deciding that the best defense was a good offense, Jack took advantage of her hesitation and plunged into the discussion, "I suppose you're all wondering about and questioning my recent announcement?"

Politeness dictated that they deny any such thoughts and the three were silent for a moment. Then Kat threw manners to the wind, "Well since you have brought the topic up Jack, I must confess that your sudden decision to marry was quite a surprise. A surprise only surpassed by your choice of wife."

Both Jack and James were unable to stifle their laughter at Kat's attempt to twist the situation to seem as if she were only deigning to visit the topic because Jack had insisted upon it. With his usual teasing grin back in place Jack continued, "My dearest Katherine as reluctant as you are to discuss my personal life, I fear that I shall have prevail upon your friendship a bit and insist that you allow me to unburden my secrets to you."

At this flowery speech even Elizabeth and Will joined in the laughter. Kat gave them all a quelling look before haughtily telling Jack, "There is no need for you to be so sarcastic. We all consider you a friend and we are concerned about your happiness. If that is distasteful to you, then we have very different ideas of what friendship entails."

Touched by the very real hurt that he saw in her eyes, Jack softly said, "I apologize Katherine. Of course you are all curious. I probably should have spoken with all of you before the announcement but things have happened rather quickly these past weeks." and Jack went on to explain about the letter and the title and his new found obligation to produce an heir.

Elizabeth was the first to find her tongue after Jack's amazing piece of news, "An _earl_? You are an _earl_?"

"Well not yet. First my father has to kick the bucket but yes I am in line to inherit. Although I wouldn't put it past him to have a go at having another son before he expires. Anything but let the black sheep inherit and further sully the long line of illustrious ancestors."

The bitterness in his voice was not missed by the other occupants of the room. Obviously Jack had been and still was hurt by the estrangement from his family but equally obvious was the fact that he did not wish to discuss that particular facet of his story. Kat, who had recently suffered her own temporary break with her family, could empathize with his mixed feelings. She steered the conversation towards the future, "So now we know why you wish to get married but we still do not know why you chose Millicent Witherspoon. You barely know her."

Jack swallowed the rest of his drink. He was stalling for time because he knew that this part of the conversation was not going to be pleasant. Perhaps James and Will might understand his reasoning but he was certain that Katherine and Elizabeth would object. Hell who was he kidding? James and Will were likely to object as well, after all both of them had married for love and by all appearances both were blissfully happy. Even Gibbs continued to object to his plans for a marriage based on necessity instead of love. What they were unaware of was that he was incapable of the kind of love that they shared. Yet at the same moment has he had this thought, a part of his mind and heart whispered "liar". Jack told the small voice to shut up. He knew his own mind and heart. Here he was at the ripe old age of eight and thirty and he had only ever engaged in dalliances of a most superficial nature. The only two women to whom he had considered giving his heart to both sat before him now and both were completely and totally in love with their husbands. It did not require much introspection to come to the conclusion that he had probably chosen them for that very reason. They had been unattainable from the first moment he set his eyes upon them and thus he would never have to face the reality of his inability to have an all consuming never wavering love for a woman. Again the voice whispered, "liar."

"Jack?" Elizabeth softly prompted interrupting his reverie.

Deliberately adopting his most cocky air, Jack went to the drinks cabinet and poured himself another rum. Over his shoulder he casually tossed out, "She is young, moldable, nice enough to look at, and she will give me an heir. What else do I need or want?" He waited for the explosion at his provocative remarks. None came. When he turned around he saw none of the expected outrage and anger, instead his saw something in theirs eyes that resembled pity. All three of them quickly hid this emotion but Jack had seen it and the damage had been done.

Kat could no longer contain her objections, "But Jack, Millicent Witherspoon is no match for you. She is young enough to be your daughter and frankly she is not that nice or bright. Even if you do not wish a love match, you need someone more suitable."

"Kat." James softly warned.

"No James, I must speak my mind. Jack, don't you at least want a woman who knows her own mind? One who has experienced something of life? I have a friend coming to Port Royal, a widow who has traveled the world. She would be more suitable."

"Kat." James again warned.

"What's the matter Commodore, can't control your own wife?" Jack angrily taunted.

James was about to rise to the bait when he saw the look of desperation in Jack's eyes. He looked like a wounded animal striking out. "It would appear that way." James calmly replied.

The mild comment drained away Jack's anger. Heaving a sigh and once again fruitlessly reaching for hair trinkets that no longer existed, Jack sat down and told the room, "I understand that my choice may not be to your liking. However, I ask that as my friends you accept that I have my reasons for choosing as I have. Unlike all of you, I am not looking for a love match. I simply require a quiet biddable wife who will produce an heir."

It was on the tip of Kat's tongue to point out that it was highly unlikely that the spoiled Millicent would be quiet and biddable but she refrained from voicing this thought. Jack was her friend and if wanted her support she would give it to him, no matter how difficult it might be. "I apologize, Jack. It was wrong of me to question your choice and to show you how much I will support you; James and I shall throw an engagement ball for you and Millicent."

* * *

Two days later found Jack having afternoon tea with his fiancée and her father. Jack hated tea but politeness dictated that he partake rather than request a rum as he would prefer. The conversation was desultory at best. Jack could not help but remember the after dinner conversation with his friends and he was forced to acknowledge, if only to himself, that Kat had been right in her assessment of the situation. The problem was that the three occupants of the room had very little in common but the forthcoming wedding. 

Millicent had always been a puzzle to her father. Mr. Witherspoon had grown up with three brothers and except for his all too brief marriage, his poor wife had died birthing Millicent, he had very little experience with the female of the species. At a very young age Millicent had cottoned on to this fact and had been using a combination of sunny smiles, tantrums, and tears to manage her father ever since.

Jack and Mr. Witherspoon were at least more of an age than any other pairing that could be made of the threesome. With a mere ten year age difference between the two men, Jack was forced to silently and a tad uncomfortably acknowledge to himself that he was actually old enough to have sired Millicent. However, age was about the only trait that the men shared. Mr. Witherspoon was a rather dull unimaginative fellow who had so far spent his life with his nose firmly to the grindstone. He had at first been reticent to allow his daughter to marry a former pirate no matter how many pardons the King handed out, but when Jack sweetened the pot by divulging his new status as heir apparent to a title and fortune Mr. Witherspoon had quickly sealed the deal.

Fiancé and fiancée also shared very few commonalities. First, there was the marked age difference of twenty years. Second, there was their outlook on life; Millicent believed that she should sit back and allow life to come to her while Jack believed in seizing every moment and wringing it dry. Third, and perhaps most important, was their ideas of what their future marriage would entail. Millicent assumed that she would soon relocate to England and have fine time lording, no pun intended, it over all of those poor members of the ton who possessed either smaller fortunes or lacked a title. In the meantime, she was willing to practice on the citizens of Port Royal. Jack was essentially looking for a brood mare with a muzzle that he could soon put out to pasture.

Awkwardness reigned and the room remained largely silent. Finally in an attempt to allow the happy couple to get to know each other better, Mr. Witherspoon concocted a lame excuse to leave the room.

Millicent, using skills that she had perfected on her father, smiled prettily and batted her eyelashes before saying, "Well this is certainly cozier. Now we can get to know one another better."

Fingering the unfamiliarly tight neckline of his buttoned shirt, Jack grunted, "Yes."

Millicent was irritated that he had not immediately fawned over her like her father and her many former beaus but she figured that some sacrifices needed to be made if one was to become a countess. Stifling her pique, she again attempted conversation. "Mr. Sparrow, do tell me about your life as a pirate. It must have been so terribly romantic and exciting. Did you have a very nice boat?"

"Ship. The Diamond, like the Pearl was before her, is a ship and not a boat. And it is _Captain_ Sparrow not Mr." he shortly informed her. Noting her now unmistakable ire, he allowed to himself as to how it might behoove him to make more of an effort. He plastered on the charming grin that had helped him out of many a tight spot before gallantly saying, "But why are we talking about such things when we are at last together? Surely there are more entertaining things to discuss like say for example, the fact that your eyes resemble the brilliant blue of the sky after a summer rain shower."

Jack had made the decision to attempt to seduce his bride to be. It would certainly be a diversion and it was a sport that he had engaged in a time or two before; that is to say, the sport of seducing young innocent maidens. However this time, he could do it with a clear conscience because he was actually going to wed the silly chit. He grinned as it dawned on him that this also gave him the leeway to carry the seduction to its ultimate conclusion for it did not matter if he took her virginity as she was soon to be his wife. With this aim in mind he got up and went to sit next to her on the settee. Once there, he took her hand in his and told her, "You really are an extraordinarily beautiful young lady." It was easy to make the compliment sound genuine because it was the truth. Jack took a moment to dispassionately examine his betrothed. Millicent was definitely a looker. Her expertly coiffed hair hung in shiny blonde ringlets and her figure was trim and delicate. She reminded him of a porcelain doll. Her clear blue eyes widened as he placed a kiss on the palm of her hand. Jack was pleased to note that her breathing grew a touch more shallow at his advance.

For her part, Millicent was pleased that at last she was receiving the attention that was her due. Captain Sparrow had been almost cold in his manner but now he seemed to have finally realized his good fortune. However decorum decreed that she make a token protest, "Really Captain Sparrow, you are too bold in your statements and actions." Then she delicately thrust out her tongue to moisten her lips. Millicent had decided that she was going to allow him to kiss her and she knew from experience that the surest way to attain this objective was to draw attention to her mouth.

Jack bit back a grin at her obvious ploy. A part of him wanted to ignore this manipulation but since it fit in with his plans he instead reacted as she expected. Slowly leaning in towards her he captured her lips in a kiss. After several moments of his lips attempting to coax a response from hers, Jack concluded that not only did she look like a porcelain doll but she also kissed like one with her lips remaining cold and unmoving. This was one of the major drawbacks of trying to seduce a virgin; they knew next to nothing about passion. Well Jack enjoyed a challenge and he had enough experience for the both of them. Cradling her head between his hands, he began to use the tip of his tongue to gently but firmly demand entrance to her mouth. When her lips parted, he felt a moment of victory. This was replaced with confusion when she quickly pulled away and delivered a stinging slap to his face.

"Just what do you think you are doing Captain Sparrow?" an outraged Millicent questioned.

Trying to soothe her ruffled feathers, Jack apologetically said, "I am afraid that your beauty got the best of me my dear. It is hard to keep my passion in reign when confronted by someone as lovely as you."

Somewhat mollified by his extravagant compliments she bowed her head in acknowledgment of how difficult it must be for him to resist her abundant charms. Still she had to set him firmly in his place, "I am aware Captain Sparrow that you may not be used to women who prize their virtue such as I do. I shall forgive you this time for your error. After all you have been associating with women such as that Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Norrington. It is not surprising that you…"

Jack's voice tight with anger interrupted her, "You would do well Miss Witherspoon to remember that Mrs. Turner and Mrs. Norrington are among the few that I am proud to call my friends."

Immediately recognizing the blunder that she had made Millicent sought refuge in pretty tears. Millicent was perfectly aware what a lovely picture she made as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. Infusing her voice with a helpless quality she begged, "Please forgive me Captain Sparrow. I do not know what came over me. I fear that I am jealous of any attentions that you bestow on other women." Here she gave a lilting little laugh, "You terrible man. You have quite begun to steal my heart."

For a moment Jack panicked. He did not want to steal her heart and he certainly did not want her jealousy. He wanted a marriage based on duty and mutual gain. Millicent Witherspoon would gain a title and he would gain an heir. If they happened to enjoy the begetting of said heir then that was an added bonus but not a necessity. Surely her father had explained as such to her? He glanced up and caught the gleam of speculation and avarice in her eyes before she quickly shut it out. Jack felt a surge of relief. No, Millicent Witherspoon was neither jealous nor in danger of losing her heart. She knew exactly what their marriage was to be but she was willing to attempt to see if she could twist him around her finger like she did the young men who courted her. Jack knew that he should be angry at her attempt to control and manipulate him but in reality he couldn't be bothered to spare the matter another thought.


	3. Getting Reacquainted

Disclaimer: None of POTC belongs to me. I do rather resent that fact.

* * *

Kat once again hugged her friend. "I am so happy that you are finally here. Letters are all well and good but there is nothing like having you in person. I've so much to tell you. I can not wait for you to meet James."

The tall raven haired woman returned her younger friend's enthusiastic hug and then gently pulled back. "It's good to see you as well Katherine." Val gave a mischievous grin and then pretended to study her friend with a puzzled scowl. "Nope. You appear to be the same young woman that I knew in London. However I am certain that someone must have switched places and taken the identity of the Katherine that I knew."

Ruefully Kat asked, "You are not going to let this pass are you?"

"Of course not. I never overlook an opportunity to torment and tease." Val scoffed and then continued, "I do seem to recall that a certain young lady of my acquaintance staunchly declared that she had no wish to marry and that she would never tie herself to any man. Yet it now appears that that same young lady has not only wed but is blissfully happy in her marriage."

"Come and sit down. We shall have tea and I will tell you the whole story. I can truthfully say that James' and my courtship was not only unexpected but rather unusual in nature."

The two women sat down to tea and Kat soon had Val laughing until she was crying. Since Val was a widow and not easily disconcerted, Kat even revealed the more intimate encounters that she and James had shared. When Kat was done, Val grew serious for a moment, "Katherine, I am so glad that you found your James. He seems the perfect man for you. I did not say it when we were in England because I did not wish to seem judgmental but it would have been a terrible waste for a woman as full as life as you to grow into an old spinster. You have far too much spirit and love to share."

It was much sooner than Kat had intended broaching the topic but since the issue had been raised she decided that there was no time like the present. "What about you Val? I know that you do not like to talk about your husband and marriage but have you never thought of remarrying? The men still flock to your side and you have your choice of suitors."

Val laughed and wickedly offered, "That my friend is exactly the way that I intend to keep matters. I rather like men vying for my affections. It keeps them on their toes and makes them much more eager to please. In matters of the heart, I prefer to keep my dalliances light and mutually satisfying. That way things never become boring. Luckily being a widow I am afforded opportunities that most women are denied."

When Kat had first heard her friend express such opinions she had been a little nonplussed but that had soon given way to admiration. Val was a woman who was very much in control of her life. According to rumors, she had had a fair few romantic encounters with men but still she was accepted by polite society. Kat surmised that it was because Val made it a point to never discuss the details of any of her liaisons with anyone. Not even her closest friends. She would neither confirm nor deny rumors when they surfaced. This refusal to engage in the gossip mongers' games made it impossible for anyone to be able to sort truth from fiction. Kat smiled as she recalled that it was Val's desire to impart that very piece of advice to her that had led to their friendship.

It had been just as the scandal with Sir Huntley had reached its apex that one day Kat had been surprised by the butler telling her that Mrs. Smith had called and was waiting for her in the front parlor. Kat had been perplexed that she was receiving a call from the woman because the two had only ever shared the barest of social exchanges. Val had wasted no time in explaining the purpose of her visit. She had had her own run in with Sir Huntley and she was certain that he was spreading lies. However she knew the power that lies told by a man in the peerage could cause to a young unmarried woman. Val had told Kat that the best way to deal with the scandal was to simply ignore it, hold her head high, and continue to carry on as if nothing had occurred. Kat had been impressed both by Val's wisdom and her kind heartedness. Despite the differences in age and social circumstances, the two had quickly become friends. For the most part Kat had followed the advice but when the social pressures had become so great that it was affecting her family she had given in to their pleading and fled to Port Royal. Kat smiled as she realized that if it had not been for those social pressures she might never have met James. It did indeed seem as if some things were fated.

The idea of fate caused Kat's thinking to veer back to its original track. Surely a marriage between Jack and Millicent could not be fated? It made much more sense to believe that Val's' decision to move to Port Royal at the same time that Jack was looking for a wife was a sign that this was what destiny intended. Despite Jack's protests, Kat was convinced that he wanted more from marriage and she was also convinced that Val and Jack would be ideally suited. Trying to be nonchalant she queried, "You know that pirate captain that I mentioned?"

Knowing her young friend well enough that she was aware that the question was anything but casual Val cautiously answered, "You mean the one that you were going to have an affair with before James intervened?"

"Well I never really… never mind that is not important. Anyway, his name is Jack. He really is a most handsome man and recently he has turned over a new leaf. Although I imagine that he will always be quite adventurous and never dull."

Val only managed to get out," Katherine I am not currently in the market for..." before she was interrupted.

"You should at least see him before you dismiss the possibility. You can meet at the ball that James and I are hosting this Saturday and then make your decision."

"I doubt that I will change my mind. By the way I do hope that you are not going through all of the trouble of arranging this ball for me. It really is quite unnecessary."

"Actually the ball has been planned for a few weeks. It's an engagement ball but it will also serve to introduce you to all of Port Royal. I rather wish that it could be just for you rather than that vile Millicent."

Puzzled Val questioned, "If you do not like the woman, why are you hosting a ball for her?"

A very sheepish expression filled Kat's face and she hesitantly explained, "Well the ball is to celebrate her and Jack's engagement."

"Katherine Thompson! I mean Katherine Norrington, do you mean to tell me that you are trying to pair me up with an engaged man?" Val did not have to feign the outrage in her voice.

Kat protested, "But Val, Jack should not marry Millicent. He is only doing so because he is confused at the moment. The two do not suit at all. You and he would make a much better couple. I can feel the rightness of it in my bones."

"Katherine, I never ever involve myself with men who are married or otherwise spoken for. It is a cardinal rule of mine. Besides, it would be cruel to throw a spanner into his marriage plans when I have absolutely no desire for marriage myself. I have been married once in my life and once is enough for me. End of discussion. Now, let's talk about something else. Better yet, why don't you accompany me out to the house and show me around?"

Although she had not given up on her idea, Kat was aware that now was not the time to further pursue the matter. Perhaps when Jack and Val met each other at the ball fate would intervene and make them realize that they were meant for each other. Kat could only hope that such a divine intervention would occur before Jack made the unbelievably stupid mistake of actually marrying Millicent Witherspoon.

* * *

Jack stood in the corner of the room surveying his engagement ball and indulging in a foul mood. The days following his first kiss with Millicent had found Jack making very little headway in his plan to seduce his fiancée. Millicent would allow him to place a chaste peck on her cheek and on occasion press a kiss to the inside of her wrist but any other physical affection was firmly and soundly rebuffed. This was a novel situation for Jack and one that he found was not to his liking. His temper grew short and he began to doubt the wisdom of his choice. However he had firmly committed himself to this course of action and he was not about to back out now. Backing out would be tantamount to admitting that he was wrong and that was unthinkable. Adding to his discomfiture had been Katherine's insistence on mentioning each and every time she saw him that her friend was going to soon be living in Port Royal. Katherine had sung the Widow Smith's praises to the high heavens and Jack was heartily sick and tired of hearing the blasted woman's name. Katherine might be many fine things but meek and biddable were not among them and Jack was sure that any friend of Kat's would not fit into the idea of what he wanted in a bride. No, he had absolutely no desire to meet and court the Widow Smith.

Having decided to stick to his plan to marry Millicent and yet thoroughly annoyed by both his bride to be and Katherine, Jack had made plans to remove himself from the uncomfortable situation. He had suddenly discovered a previously forgotten commitment to make a cargo run to an outer island. Amazingly enough the amount of time required to make the journey directly coincided with the amount of time left before the engagement ball. Jack had been tempted to make the fictional run last until the actual wedding but that had seemed to be pushing his luck. Besides he had been certain that a few weeks on the open sea would be enough to refresh and fortify him.

However, the trip had not had the desired effect. Rather, it had served to remind him of all that he would soon be required to give up. Turning from piracy to legitimate shipping had been difficult enough but Jack knew that once he actually inherited he would not even have the small consolation of still being able to sail. He would be landlocked and busy managing an estate. Jack had arrived back in Port Royal thoroughly resenting all that his future held. The short trip from the Witherspoon's household to the Norrington's household had not helped matters. During the entire carriage ride, Millicent had pouted over how cruel and thoughtless Jack had been to leave her alone to attend the myriad of social obligations that had arisen due to their engagement. Her pout turned into an outright snit when she discovered that he had not brought her back any token of his esteem from his trip.

After arriving at the ball, they had danced one dance and then she had quickly excused herself and spent the next hour talking to a small coterie of doting friends. The time to make the formal announcement was quickly arriving and Jack was feeling like a rat trapped on a ship. He was trying to figure out how to unobtrusively cross the room to escape out onto the balcony when a flash of movement by that very same balcony caught his eye. He saw a swish of sea green silk as a woman quickly slipped outside. It had only been the briefest of glimpses and from behind but Jack's practiced gaze had noted pitch black hair, a long elegant neck, and a lush figure. This was a figure that he had not before seen in Port Royal. Logical deduction told him that it must be the Widow Smith who had just furtively departed the party. Evidently Katherine had not embellished in her praises of her friend's physical charms. Rationalizing that he was not yet formally engaged and that in any case this might be a woman worth cultivating for after he was married, Jack decided to follow.

* * *

Val leaned against the balustrade and took another sip of champagne. Drawing a deep breath she could smell and taste the sea in the air. It felt so good to be out of the cloying atmosphere of the ballroom. The crush of people had begun to grow wearying. When she had arrived, the ball had already been in full swing but she had quickly been absorbed into the crowd. It was always tiring when one had to meet so many new faces. Of course everyone had been incredibly friendly but still the polite social chit chat grew tiresome. She was also worn out from dancing. The men of Port Royal were proving to be flatteringly eager to both dance with her and dance attendance upon her. She had yet to meet the happy couple but would no doubt have an opportunity to do so once they made their formal announcement and sat down to supper.

Suddenly she felt a prickle of awareness run along her spine. Although there had been no sound made, Val knew that she had been joined on the balcony. Her suspicions were confirmed when a warm voice smoothly said, "Well what have we here? Now it's shame to have such a lovely lady all on her lonesome in such a romantic setting. How very fortunate that I should have happened along."

Not caring for the overly familiar tone in the voice and able to feel the pair of eyes surveying her figure, Val turned intending to deliver a sharp set down to the brash man.

It was a toss up as to who was the most stunned. At the same time that Val squeaked a shocked "Jonathon?" Jack emitted an equally shocked "Bugger!" Both stood frozen to the spot with their minds unable to comprehend what their eyes were telling them. The seconds ticked by slowly with neither able to utter another word until the silence was broken by a crash when Val's champagne glass slipped from her nerveless fingers and shattered upon the ground.

Jack was the first to regain his composure. Purposefully adopting his most cocky grin and demeanor he drawled, "And how have the years treated you, **_Mrs. Sparrow_**?"

* * *

AN: Hey, I never said that Millicent was going to be the heroine! 


	4. A Marriage

Disclaimer: Jack is not mine. POTC is not mine. Val and Kat are mine but there not very interesting without their POTC counterparts to play with.

AN: To those of you who have reviewed, THANKS! To those others….beware because I am sending you mean dark looks in an attempt to intimidate you into reviewing. Is it working?

* * *

This could not be happening. It was not possible that he should be here. It simply was not possible. The thoughts kept running round and round in her head. A wave of panic began to rise up inside but she firmly pushed it back down. If there was one thing she knew about Jonathon Sparrow it was that he would not hesitate to take advantage of any weakness that she might show. With a deliberate insouciance Val countered, "The years have treated me well Jonathon. And you? How have the years been to you? Last I heard you were on your way to the Americas. It would appear as if you had been sidetracked. Pity that. There'd been such lovely tales of your run ins with heathens and savages: some of them even ending in your demise."

Jack felt a combination of admiration and frustration at her ability to so quickly recoup her wits. Even as a mere chit of a girl, she had rarely been disconcerted by anything that he could say or do. However Jack doubted that she was as calm as she appeared for the smashed champagne glass bore witness that she had been just as surprised by their meeting as he. Seeking to discomfort her and repay her for her unkind words, Jack stepped closer and traced a finger down her cheek. "Sorry to disappoint luv but the reports of my death were greatly exaggerated. As you can see I am very much alive and breathing. More than can be said for your … well let's call him your second husband." Jack paused for a moment and pretended to consider, "What is the proper title for a man who married a woman who was still married to another man even though said woman may have hoped with all her heart that said first husband had actually expired? Now that said second husband has in fact predeceased the aforethought deceased first husband is it fair to even call said second husband a husband?"

Val barely managed to follow the question. He was using his old trick of twisting words to confuse her. Before she could construct an adequate reply and inquire how he knew of her widow status, Jack leaned closer and said in a deliberately non-threatening threatening tone, "Of course we both know that said wife could only be called one thing."

She refused to give him the satisfaction of inquiring what he meant. He would be unable to hold his tongue for long. He had always been that way when he had what he thought was the final say in any sort of encounter. All she had to do was remain silent and he would not be able to help himself.

Sure enough after a few moments of loaded silence he elaborated, "She could only be called a bigamist. Now I wonder what my good friends Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington would have to say about such a deliberate disregard for the laws of England. What do you think Valentine? Should we ask them for their opinion?"

It was as if the fifteen years had faded away and once again she snapped at him as she had always done, "Do not call me that. You know that I detest that name." Then focusing on the bigger issue she began to tell him just what she thought of his veiled threat, "I sincerely doubt that anyone would care much about…" but she was interrupted by a petulant voice.

"Jack Sparrow, why are you skulking about out here when we have guests? Papa is about to make the announcement." Millicent came to an abrupt halt when she noticed the woman partially hidden behind her fiancé's frame. Registering that the two were standing too close for propriety's sake, her eyes narrowed and she took stock of the woman in front of her. Her perusal did not help her temper. Millicent rather fancied herself as the belle of this particular ball and this woman was altogether too attractive for her comfort. Since Millicent was acquainted with everyone worth being acquainted with in Port Royal this meant that the woman could only be the newly arrived Widow Smith. With what was meant to be an arch little laugh Millicent asked, "Jack darling aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Jack looked uncomfortable as he performed the introductions. "Widow Smith this is Miss Millicent Witherspoon. Millicent, let me present the Widow Smith." Jack had long ago learned that the best way to successfully lie his way out of trouble was to impart as much truth as possible so he added, "The Widow Smith and I actually are old friends from many years ago."

Millicent rushed forward and with a grasp that was just a shade too tight clasped Val's hands and gushed, "Oh, so you are an **_old_** friend of Jack's. It is so lovely to have you here. Now you can tell me all of his little secrets. The man is just too mysterious for his own good. It is maddening to have a fiancé who refuses to tell you of his past. I just know that you shall become just like an older sister to me."

During Millicent's little speech four things became clear to Val. The first was that Jonathon had evidently decided to go by the nickname of Jack. The second was that this Jack, her Jonathon, was the same Jack whose engagement she was here to celebrate. The third was that Millicent Witherspoon was not likely to be a friend of hers anytime in the near future. The fourth and most important was that she needed to get out of here and find some peace and quiet in which to sort out the disaster that her life had suddenly turned into.

* * *

Several hours later found Val sitting in front of a fire and nursing a glass of brandy. The servants had thought her request for a fire on such a balmy night odd but they had diligently fulfilled her wish. Fruitlessly she tried to capture the warmth exuded by the flames but the cold that she felt was of a sort that could not be dealt with externally. She was still in shock over the evening's events. Who would ever have thought that she would run into Jonathon here in Port Royal? Certainly she hadn't or she would never have moved here. What damnably bad luck. She scowled as she recalled his veiled reference to bringing her up on charges of bigamy: as if he would dare when he had a fiancé of his own! That had been just like him to try to scare and bully her. The two of them had never gotten along. Since Jonathon Sparrow had been a member of the set that her brother Rupert regularly socialized with, they had often crossed paths. From the first moment that they met they had argued at every opportunity and made their mutual dislike known to one and all.

Taking another sip of the brandy, Val wryly amended that last thought. There had been one very notable occasion when their antipathy for each other had mutated into something else entirely. It had been years since she allowed herself to think of that night and she had no desire to reflect on it now but her thoughts were not so easily controlled.

That night had been pure folly from beginning to bitter end. Why had she allowed Annabelle to persuade her to accompany her to Gretna Green? Val let out a sigh as she remembered why. She had been more than half convinced that Annabelle's beloved Tristan would not actually keep their assignation and she had wanted to be there to console and accompany Annabelle on the sad journey home. Surprisingly Tristan had been there waiting and still eager to marry Annabelle despite both sets of parents' objections. Much to Val's dismay he had even brought along Jonathon to act as best man and witness. Val loathed Jonathon and she supposed the same could be said of his feelings for her. The two fell into verbal sparring whenever in each other's company for more than a few minutes. Unfortunately, Annabelle was Val's best friend and Tristan was Jonathon's best friend and so the two were forced to interact more than either was comfortable with.

While Annabelle and Tristan had taken a few minutes to speak with the parson and complete the necessary legal documentation, Jonathon and Val had waited outside in the vestibule. As usual Jonathon had passed the time making sarcastic comments.

"It appears as if your friend has truly bewitched poor Tristan. Can't imagine why he feels the need to place a ring on her finger. A few more moonlit walks and flowers sent and he'd get the same payoff with a far cheaper price. Truth be told I'd bet he's sampled the goods already."

Indignant at the slight to her friend's virtue Val shot back, "Not everyone has your warped view of life and matrimony Mr. Sparrow. Just because you are incapable of finer nobler feelings do not assume that others share in your deficiency."

"Finer feelings?" Jonathon hooted. "I sincerely doubt that nobility has anything to do with tonight's escapade. More likely it's the basest of urges and fear of a child out of wedlock."

"My, what a charmer you are. It's no wonder that women throw themselves at your feet. With such a pretty turn of phrase, how could they resist?" Val adopted a faux look of consideration, "When was the last serious romance you had? Hhhmmnnn… let's think. I've known you for three years and not once I have heard your name linked with a respectable woman."

"Ah but you have heard my name linked with women of a disreputable nature, haven't you?" Jonathon drawled roguishly. Then he added, "Besides I don't exactly see the men beating down your door with declarations of undying love and devotion." He was aware that the statement was patently untrue. Val had plenty of suitors. This year, her official first season on the marriage mart, had been a great success and he knew of at least three men who had requested her hand. All had come away empty handed and yet still singing her praises. Frankly he could not understand the appeal. He had seen her grow from a gangly fifteen year old into a more assured eighteen year old but she still maintained her hoydenish ways and viper's tongue. He supposed that she was attractive enough when she kept her mouth shut but that was a rarity.

"I have had plenty of suitors and offers. I just choose not get married. Marriage is a trap that stifles individuality." Val indignantly informed him.

With a chuckle Jonathon admitted, "Well you'll get no argument from me there. It would seem as if we have at last found something to agree upon."

Their arguments were ended by the return of Annabelle and Tristan and the beginnings of the ceremony. The nuptials were quick and perfunctory in nature but both bride and groom appeared overjoyed. After the deed had been done, Val was eager to leave but both she and Jonathon were pressed into staying and enjoying a celebratory wedding feast at the local inn.

The affair was uncomfortable with Annabelle and Tristan constantly gazing upon each other with adoration and neither appearing capable of refraining from intimate caresses. Val took refuge in champagne. She was not by nature much of a drinker but it seemed the best way to survive the ordeal so she freely imbibed. Jonathon joined her. By the time the happy couple was ready to retire for the evening both Val and Jonathon were more than a little foxed. When Tristan announced that it would be best if the two of them took the carriage home that the ladies had arrived in thus leaving the other carriage for him and Annabelle to make their way home in tomorrow, neither Jonathon nor Val had enough wits about them to argue the arrangement. Armed with a fresh bottle of champagne they climbed into the carriage and started towards home.

The first miles of the journey were conducted in silence. Each party was lost in their own thoughts. Val was vaguely discomforted to realize that she felt just the tiniest bit jealous of what her friend had found with Tristan. Jonathon was discovering a heretofore unknown wish that a woman would look at him like Annabelle had looked at Tristan.

The silence was broken with Jonathon demanding, "Are you planning on hogging all of the champagne? Or do you think that you could find your way clear to sharing?"

"There is no need to be rude. Of course you can have some." Val looked about helplessly for a glass. "Oh dear, we forgot to bring glasses."

Impatiently he said, "Then we'll just have to drink it from the bottle. Do not fear I have no diseases. Given your oh so virtuous nature, I've no doubt the same can be said of you. Hand me the bottle and I'll open it."

Val leaned forward to hand him the bottle. At the same moment the carriage hit a deep rut in the road and she ended up in an undignified sprawl on top of him. She tried to sit up only to find herself pulled back down. "Let me up you lecher. How dare you try to maul me?"

Jonathon hotly denied the charges. "I am not trying to maul you. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to have you off of my person. Unfortunately it appears as if your gown is entangled in my buttons."

Val glanced down and saw that in fact the lace trimming of her bodice had snagged on the buttons of his waistcoat. "Well this would not have happened if you had kept your jacket buttoned like a gentleman." Even as she made the argument, Val was aware that it made no sense. A button was a button and it did not matter if it belonged to a jacket or a waistcoat. But the new and unusual sensations that she was experiencing made it imperative that she place the fault at his feet. She tried to wiggle free and heard an ominous ripping sound. "Don't you dare ruin this lace. My aunt had it specially made for me in Venice." she ordered.

Val's wriggling was causing Jonathon to experience his own set of sensations. Not being innocent like Val, he had experienced them before but the unusual degree of response had him befuddled. Angrily he snapped, "Damn it Valentine, stay still. I'll try to work the lace free." Maneuvering in the small and dark carriage was not easy and the task was further complicated because every movement of his fingers brought him in contact with swell of her bosom. Gritting his teeth and trying in vain to ignore his body's response to the unintended caresses, he continued to attempt to free her and at the same time preserve the lace.

Trying to find anything to distract herself from the delicious tingles that were caused by the feel of his fingers brushing against her breast, Val pounced on his use of her full name, "I have told you time and time again not to call me by that ridiculous name. By rights you should refer to me as Miss Hollingsworth but if you insist on being improper call me Val."

Her tirade had caused her to take a deep breath and Jonathon almost groaned as one pert breast practically filled his hand. Deciding that he would gladly pay to replace a thousand yards of lace rather than endure any further torture he gave a vicious tug and there was the noise of lace separating from gown. Both looked down. Val saw a length of the precious lace clinging to Jonathon's waistcoat. He noted the scrap of lace but also observed that the once modest décolletage of her gown was now all too revealing.

Val looked up into his face and berated, "Damn you Sparrow. You did that on purpose. Just because you don't like me is no reason to…" The rest of her words were drowned out by the pressure of his lips on hers. At first shock prevented her from reacting but the next thing she knew her arms had somehow become entwined around his neck and she was kissing him back.

The kiss deepened and his tongue assuredly began to explore the moist recesses of her mouth. Val had never been kissed like this before and she found that contrary to her expectations she enjoyed it. When Annabelle had described the way that Tristan kissed her, Val had thought it sounded disgusting but now she knew differently. She began to tentatively meet his thrusts and as the kiss progressed she grew more confident and bold. Jonathon's arms gathered her up and cradled her on his lap. He twined one hand in her hair as he continued to ravish her mouth and used his other hand to trace a path down her throat to the newly lowered neckline of her dress. Confidently he began to stroke the upper swell of her breasts until he felt her shudder in response. Then through the silk his fingers began to tease and torment the tightly furled buds that her nipples had become. When she was writhing with need, he adjusted her on his lap so that she was leaning back into the crook of his arm. Then he carefully peeled the neckline of her gown down until one beautiful aching breast was revealed. With a sigh of pure contentment he bent over to take the tip into his mouth and began to lap at it like a cat with a saucer of cream. Soon the other breast was receiving the same treatment.

Val had lost all ability to think or speak coherently. The only thought that she was capable of entertaining was the thought that she never wanted this to end. She felt a draft of air as his hand slowly worked its way under her skirts and supposed that she should protest but could not find the will to do so. When his hand glided over her thigh and found the nesting place between her legs and gently stroked, she gave a small scream and almost bucked off of his lap.

Jonathon pulled back from kissing her to look at the woman draped wantonly across his lap. Her lips were swollen and her bosom bare from his explorations. She could not stay still as his fingers continued their wicked caresses between her thighs and she emitted the most delightful little whimpers of need. Never before had he wanted a woman as much as he wanted this one and somehow he was certain that once would not be enough. Hell it was unlikely that a lifetime would be enough. Of their own violation his lips formed the words, "Marry me."

Startled Val looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Funny but she had never before noted how warm his eyes were. She opened her mouth intending to firmly say no to what had been issued as a command only to find herself completely flummoxed when "Yes." came out instead. Against all common sense, this seemed the right thing to do.

Jonathon merely nodded as if her acquiescence had been a foregone conclusion and then rapped on the top of the carriage. When the driver slowed down, he ordered him to return to Gretna Green.


	5. A Late Night Visit

Disclaimer: Disney owns all of POTC. In fact Disney practically owns the world. You'd think that they could at least loan me Norrington.

AN: A little more bittersweet than I'd intended but I promise that humor is to follow in future chapters.

* * *

So lost in her reminiscences was Val that she almost missed the slight click the door made as it was closed and the lock turned. Without looking she knew who had just entered the room. It had always been that way between them, an unwanted awareness of his presence. Truthfully she had half known who it was on the balcony before she had even seen him but the rational side of her mind had dismissed the notion. Refusing to allow him to see her disconcerted Val coldly inquired, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jack sauntered across the room, shrugged out of his jacket, and took the chair opposite Val's. Her sangfroid irritated him. He had expected fear, alarm, or at the very least outrage and instead she sat calmly surveying him. His lips twisted as he acknowledged his folly in thinking that Valentine would engage in a bit of maidenly vapors at his unexpected appearance in her bed chambers. She'd never been the type of woman care overly much for social structures and if the information that he had managed to squeeze out of Katherine was accurate Valentine was not unaccustomed to entertaining gentlemen in her private quarters. Jack ignored the twisting sensation in his gut that that particular piece of information caused. "Well my dearest wife I thought that we'd best discus our problem in private."

With the exaggerated patience that one might use when dealing with a particularly obtuse child Val offered, "I realize that you never were much one for following the standards of decent society Jonathon but even you must know that is customary to call in the daylight hours and await being invited in."

Her tone goading him into further wanting to rile her Jack drawled, "Now what fun would that be Valentine? I'd hoped to find you asleep and had planned an extremely pleasurable method of awakening you."

Ignoring the heat that filled her cheeks at his suggestive words Val coolly informed him, "Well then you're very fortunate to find me awake as I have taken to sleeping with a firearm beneath my pillow. Rest assured I know how to use it and would not hesitate to do so."

Jack snickered, "Well now luv, you're not the only one in the room with a loaded gun. Shall we compare equipment?"

It took a moment for Val to decipher his innuendo then she snapped, "Your sense of humor is just as base and puerile as ever Jonathon. I would have thought that you might have grown up a bit but evidently I was mistaken. You're still the same shallow self absorbed silly boy that you always were."

Jack refused to rise to the bait, "Valentine I would suggest that you refrain from speaking about things you know nothing of."

But Val's anger had taken hold. How dare he sneak into her bedchambers and act as if it were perfectly normal? "Oh I've heard about the great Captain Jack. Spent the last fifteen years playing at being a pirate Jonathon? I would scarcely call that adult behavior."

A rush of temper filled him at her dismissive words. She knew nothing of the hells that he had endured these past years. In a flash he was across the room with his arms pinning her in her chair and his nose practically pressed against hers. In a deceptively smooth voice he warned, "You'd best be silencing your tongue Valentine or I'll do it for you. I've not **_played_** at being anything luv. Pirating is how I've lived since leaving England and I could tell you stories that'd curl your toes. You really don't want to tangle with me luv because a pirate always wins no matter what it takes." Jack was gratified to see her eyes dilate at his words. Although she maintained her outwardly calm appearance, he had scared her. Uninvited, he helped himself to a large measure of the brandy and then resettled in his chair.

Desperate in her refusal to be cowed by him, Val sniffed, "Oh do make yourself at home. Please don't stand on formalities for my benefit. By the way, you certainly don't look like much of a pirate Jonathon and to my knowledge pirates do not usually associate with Commodores and Governors and the cream of society."

Jack laughed his first genuine laugh in weeks, "Ah yes luv, you'd be correct in that assumption. However, former pirates with letters of pardon do." Here he restlessly stood up and crossed over to stare out of a window. Her words had touched on a sore point. "It seems that with a fortune and title all manner of sins can be forgiven."

Although she was sure that he had not meant for her to do so, Val heard the bitterness behind his words. She also heard some of what was unspoken. Impetuously she joined him at the window and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Jonathon. I did not know that Edmund had died."

Jack just silently stood and continued to unseeingly gaze out the window.

"Jonathon, I…"

"Don't call me that. My name is Jack. I've not been Jonathon for many a year, luv."

"Fine, if you prefer it I will call you Jack. And you will stop calling me luv. I am not now nor ever have been your love."

Jack looked for a moment like he was about to protest her prohibition of the ever useful 'luv'. It was so much easier than bothering to remember names and resulted in far fewer mix ups and slaps to his face. Wryly he admitted to himself that he was unlikely to ever mix up Valentine with another woman. He gave a wicked grin and agreed, "Deal. I'll not call you luv anymore, _Valentine_."

"Damn it Jona…Jack! You are to call me Val."

"Now Valentine you did not make that part of your negotiation."

"You knew very well that was what I intended. A gentleman would honor my preference."

"Aye a gentleman would Valentine but you forget I'm a pirate." he said with a lazy grin.

About to argue further, Val noticed that although he wore a smile his eyes were still clouded with pain. He had purposefully diverted her into argument when the conversation had turned towards serious matters. Trying to give words of comfort she softly told him, "I truly am sorry about Edmund. He was a fine and good man. If there is something that I can do for you, please let me know." Val could have kicked herself for her choice of wording. She had wanted him to know that she was willing to talk with him about the loss. After all she was the only one in Port Royal to know both him and his brother. Unfortunately, her phrasing had been awkward and she waited for him to make some lewd suggestion. His reaction was not what she expected.

"What a touching display of wifely concern Valentine. How kind of you to offer to soothe my battered brow. It wouldn't have anything to do with finding out that I am now the heir to both title and fortune and suddenly worthy of your more tender feelings? Seems being my wife is no longer quite so distasteful." he nastily shot at her instinctively rejecting her pity.

Valentine felt as if he had struck her and had to fight to keep the tears from forming. How could he be so vile and mean? They had never gotten along but surely he did not have such a very low opinion of her? Anger replaced hurt and without conscious thought her hand came up and soundly slapped his cheek. The crack seemed to echo for several moments.

Having been slapped on numerous occasions, Jack had always dismissed it with a philosophical shrug and cheeky comment. But this time he felt a rage surge through his veins. Painfully grabbing her wrist he yanked her against him. "You'll not do that again Valentine unless you're willing to pay the price. I've had many a woman slap me but only after I'd taken my pleasure. Savvy?" It gave him no small sense of satisfaction to see that this time she could not hide her trepidation. Maybe she would finally understand that he was no longer the green boy that he had been all those years ago.

Comprehending that this was a side of Jonathon that she had never seen before, Val decided that she would be wise to refrain from further argument. Jonathon was a known entity that she could poke and prod to her heart's content with no real worry of retribution. Evidently, Jack was another matter altogether. "Yes, I understand. Now let go of my wrist. Please?" The last was said in a more docile manner than he had ever heard her use before.

He dropped her wrist and shamefully noted when she surreptitiously rubbed it. Damn, he had not meant to actually hurt her but she'd managed to get under his skin and made him lose his composure. She had always been able to do that and it appeared as if not much had changed in that quarter. "Enough of this. We've both a need of sleep and have had nasty surprise. Tomorrow will be soon enough to sort this out." It was what he should have done in the first place but he had been unable to resist the idea of confronting her tonight. Given the way things had progressed, that had not been one of his better ideas.

"There is nothing to discuss Jack. You and I are the only two who know of our association and I assure you that I will not tell anyone."

"Association? Is that what they're calling marriage nowadays in England?" The cocky Jack was back on full force.

"Association, marriage, what does it matter what I call it? The point is that we have both moved on and there is no reason to let a foolish mistake made when we were younger interfere with our lives today. It behooves us both to keep our silence. Go ahead and marry your Millicent. I will not interfere."

Against his better judgment the words escaped, "Why did you never seek annulment?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Darling, I am not the one who remarried while still pledged to another."

"But you're about to."

"How soon afterwards did you marry him? The ink on the register could barely have dried. He must have managed to light a fire under your skirts. Katherine said that you've been a widow since your early twenties."

"I do not wish to talk about this Jona…Jack."

Jack noticed that she smiled softly as if remembering and that at the same time her eyes filled with sadness: two contradictory emotions. Obviously she had loved her Mr. Smith and just as obviously his death still pained her. This time the twist that he felt was nearer his heart than his gut. He did not know if he wanted to comfort her or shake her: once again two contradictory emotions. Jack heaved a sigh. Nothing was and nothing ever would be easy or clear cut where Valentine was concerned. "I'll see you tomorrow. At the very least we need to get our stories straight." and with these words he left.


	6. An Early Morning Visit

Disclaimer: I really really wish POTC was mine but alas I can only claim Millicent (Ugh) and Katherine and Valentine. Two out three ain't bad.

AN: Sorry about the delay. Work has been crazy.

* * *

He sat in the chair and watched as the young woman restlessly moved in her sleep. After the brief and impersonal ceremony they had registered at an inn. Actually it was the small inn that Annabelle and Tristan had booked into but by the time they arrived the hour was quite late and they did not run into the other couple. The innkeeper cheerfully showed them to a room and with many a wink had left them to "enjoy their evening."

It would have taken a blind man not to notice the sudden look of wariness that had crossed Valentine's face when the door softly closed. In an attempt to allow her some time to adjust to the sudden change in their relationship, Jonathon made a rather lame excuse about going downstairs to forage a late night supper for them. He had spent close to an hour in the downstairs pub whiling away the time in the hopes that she would feel more comfortable when he returned.

Jonathon let out a soft laugh at that thought. Well she certainly had relaxed. A still fully clothed Valentine was curled up in a small ball and deeply sleeping when he had returned. He had toyed with the idea of waking her but recalling the combination of fear and exhaustion that had graced her face earlier he had decided to let her sleep. Thus it was several hours later with dawn approaching that he found himself still awake and wondering what had possessed him to rush headlong into this marriage. It was tempting to dismiss it as a drunken moment fueled by passion but he had not been so very drunk and he had certainly indulged in many a passionate affair without benefit of matrimony. Pushing aside these uncomfortable thoughts, Jonathon began to assess the situation in which he now found himself. He had never intended to marry let alone marry at such a young age. However, here he was now shackled for life to a young woman who more often than not infuriated him with her sharp tongue. Since they had yet to consummate their relationship an annulment was still possible but as soon as this thought crossed his mind Jonathon dismissed it. For some inexplicable reason their union seemed right and almost fated. Their marriage would stand.

On the heels of this decision followed the truth that he was going to have swallow his pride and visit his father. Asking for forgiveness was not going to be pleasant but he now had a wife to support and he could not afford the luxury of being pigheaded and proud. With a sigh he stood up and went to place a soft kiss on his wife's cheek. No doubt she would likely sleep for several more hours and now was good as time as any to start mending fences with his father.

"Captain?" Gibb's voice slowly penetrated through Jack's reverie. "Captain, you've not been out here all night?"

'Aye. That I have Gibbs. Time seems to have slipped away." Jack answered returning to the present.

Gibbs was used to his Captain's unusual and erratic behavior but this was odd even for him. "Captain, you do realize that the ship is moored and there be no need for manning the wheel?"

Jack gave a grin. "I've not had that much rum Mr. Gibbs. Never enough rum around when you really need it. I just find it easier to think out here." He lovingly ran his hands over his beloved ship.

"Captain… Jack, I know it's not my place but are you sure you be doing the right thing by marrying? The sea is in your blood it is and I can not see you giving it up. Title or no title."

"You're a bit late Gibbs."

"Captain?" inquired a puzzled Mr. Gibbs.

"Gibbs can you hold your tongue?"

"Aye, that I can Captain. You've my word. I swear by the code I'll not breathe a word of whatever you tell me."

"Ah but do you swear by all you hold dear that upon pain of death you'll not reveal to another soul whether living, dead, or undead what I'm about to tell you? That you'll carry it to the grave with you?"

Mr. Gibbs' curiosity had now been thoroughly whetted. "Aye captain, on all I hold dear I'll not speak of it to anyone."

"By writing?"

"Aye."

"Pantomime?"

"Aye."

"Semaphore?"

"Captain what is it you need to be sharing with me? May the Kracken come back and rip out my tongue if I break my word."

"Get me some rum mate for I've a tale to tell you." Half a bottle of rum later found Jack and Gibbs in the captain's quarters sprawled comfortably in some chairs. "And then after a morning spent groveling at my father's feet he finally conceded to reinstate my allowance if I could talk my way back into Oxford." There was no disguising the anger in Jack's voice.

"Well with your silver tongue that'd not have been much of a problem,"

"Never got the chance mate. By the time I made it back to the inn the fair lady had fled never to be heard from again."

Both men sat silently for awhile contemplating the vagaries of women. Then he could not contain his curiosity, "So did you seek an annulment?"

"Didn't seem a point to it."

Gibbs gave a low whistle. "Now that's a right fine pickle you're in Jack. Still I suppose that if no one else knows there's naught to stop you marrying Miss Witherspoon except of course your sense of honor." The last was said ironically.

"Well there's the rub my friend. My darling wife, Mrs. Sparrow, has decided to make Port Royal her home. Course nowadays she goes by Widow Smith."

"Damnation what kind of miserable luck be that. What are you going to do Jack?"

For once Jack had no scheme in mind and it bothered him a great deal. Frustrated he admitted, "I don't know mate. I don't know." and took another swig of rum.

* * *

The maid bobbed a curtsy and apologetically explained, "I'm sorry to be disturbing you so early ma'am but you have a caller waiting in the parlor. I tried to tell her that you weren't receiving callers this early but she took no notice."

"That's all right Mary Jane. I shall not hold you accountable for another's rudeness. I take it that it is Miss Witherspoon who has come calling at this early hour? I only met her last night but she does strike me as more than a little pushy."

Mary Jane smothered a grin at her mistress' assessment of Miss Witherspoon. Amongst the servants of Port Royal Miss Witherspoon was not a popular entity. She had run through three lady's maids in as many months and her father had had to send all the way to England for the last one. "Yes ma'am it is Miss Witherspoon. I've put her in the front parlor but I'd not take too much time I joining her if I were you." she advised.

Dryly Val queried, "You mean she's likely to snoop if left on her own?"

"I wouldn't put it past her."

Val recalled the spoiled young woman that she had met last night and she had to agree with her maid's observation. "I do believe that you are right in your opinion of Miss Witherspoon's character. I am so glad that Jenny recommended you. We shall get along splendidly. Now please go downstairs and tell my uninvited guest that I'll be a few moments."

Mary Jane was beaming at her mistress' approval. "Yes ma'am. Shall I bring some tea and biscuits? You've not even had a chance to eat breakfast."

"Yes Mary Jane that would be most appreciated. Also, please send someone round to fetch Mrs. Norrington. Have them tell her that it imperative that she come here as soon as possible. I have the feeling I am going to need reinforcements."

Mary Jane departed and Val mindful of the maid's warning hurried with her morning ablutions before heading downstairs. As her hand turned the doorknob to the parlor, the patter of hurried footsteps sounded from behind the door. However, when she opened the door Miss Witherspoon was seated demurely on the settee with her hands folded in her lap. Millicent's hurried breathing gave lie to her innocent pose but Val decided to overlook the matter. This interview was going to be difficult enough to navigate without deliberately calling out the other woman and Val was not foolish enough to ever leave anything of great interest laying about for curious eyes. Still she could not resist a subtle jibe, "Good morning Miss Witherspoon. I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I do hope you were not too bored?"

Widening her eyes in what she had been told was an appealingly naïve manner, Millicent simpered, "Oh no apology necessary Mrs. Smith. I've just been sitting here drinking my tea and enjoying the peace and solitude. I find it such a relief to have a few moments away from the social rush to gather my thoughts and ponder important issues."

"Oh really? I find the same thing myself. Tell me Miss Witherspoon what weighty thoughts currently occupy your mind?" Val chided herself for baiting the other woman but despite her good intentions she could not pass by the opportunity.

The younger woman looked confused for a moment and then her eyes narrowed with irritation. It was a rare occasion when her word was not taken at face value no matter how outrageous the falsehood she told. She decided to ignore the question and begin to turn the conversation to her purpose. "So Mrs. Smith, tell me how you are finding Port Royal. It must seem terribly dull after London."

"I wouldn't call it dull. There seems to be a great deal to do here and the weather is certainly more hospitable." Val could play the game of exchanging social inanities as well as anyone. She knew that if she just bid her time that the younger woman would soon enough get to the real reason for her visit and it amused her to observe the dance.

"Well you certainly are brave to live out here all by yourself. Why this house must be at least a quarter mile away from the closest neighbor. I know that I should be terribly afraid to have no gentleman around to protect me." Millicent paused deliberately before adding, "Or do you have a paramour who is this very moment sailing his way here to join you? I daresay that would be so very romantic."

Val smiled serenely before replying, "Romantic or not, I'm afraid that I alone shall inhabit the house." Then she provocatively added, "Of course I imagine that I will have all sorts of visitors. You know how it is when one is new to the neighborhood. Everyone is so eager to meet you and strike up new friendships or in the case of some renew old ties."

With an artificial laugh that grated on Val's nerves, Millicent pretended to have just recalled an important fact. "My goodness I had quite forgotten that you already have some friends here in Port Royal. I believe that you and Mrs. Norrington are well known to each other and of course there is your old friendship with Jack. Tell me exactly how long have you and Jack been acquainted?"

Smiling at the other woman's obvious attempt to ferret out information, Val began to reply, "Mr. Sparrow and I …" but she was interrupted when Mary Jane announced the arrival of Mrs. Norrington. Several minutes passed in greetings and pouring more tea. Val shot Katherine a look that was a combination of thankfulness for her speedy arrival and apology for the surprise that she was about to impart. "Katherine you stopped by at just the right time. I did not have a chance to speak with you last night but the most unexpected coincidence has taken place. Your friend and Miss Witherspoon's fiancé, Jack Sparrow, and I were well known to each other in our youth. He was a friend of my brothers and we often attended the same functions. Of course we had not seen each other for over a decade before we happened to run into each other on the balcony last night. Is that not the most amazing piece of news?"

Katherine absorbed the information with admirable aplomb. It was obvious to her that there was much more to the story than Val had just revealed but she was not about to prod with a curious Millicent present. There would be time enough for that later. She simply agreed, "Amazing."

Val secretly cheered her friend's ability to assess a situation and react accordingly. It was one of the things about Katherine that had moved Val to offer her friendship. She had no doubt that Katherine would pepper her with questions as soon as Millicent departed but for the moment she had an unwavering ally. "Yes. I mean he was a few years older than I but you know how it is when one runs with a particular set. Actually his best friend and my best friend ended up marrying. I do believe that they are still happily wed and have several children."

Millicent decided to stop the pretense of disinterest and just outright voice her queries. After all, as Mrs. Smith had said, their past was only a youthful social friendship and most assuredly Mrs. Smith could never be a real rival for Jack's interest. "So tell me what was Jack like when he was younger? He is such an annoying man to refuse to divulge his secrets to me. Why he will not even share with me his basic likes and dislikes."

The three women were so intent in their conversation that they did not notice when Jack slipped in unannounced.

Recognizing a golden opportunity to cause Jonathon a great deal of discomfort Val grinned and leaned forward in a conspiratorial manner. "Well that will never do, will it Katherine? I mean how can Millicent marry a man when she knows nothing of him? Hhhmmnn, you wish to know his secrets. Where shall I start? Perhaps I should tell you of the time…"

Jack's voice drawled, "I'd not be telling tales if I were you Mrs. Smith. Unless of course you've no objections to me doing likewise. Fair is fair." He had meant to arrive first thing in the morning but the half bottle of rum had prolonged his sleep.

Val's gaze flickered and caught his. She mumbled under her breath, "All I need now is the elephant."

"Sorry, can't oblige you there. Perhaps an undead monkey?"

An unwilling smile crossed her face at his reply. She had no idea what an undead monkey was but he had evidently caught her reference to the fact that her morning was turning into a three ring circus. Despite their mutual lack of warm feelings for one another they had always had the curious ability to understand each other's most cryptic comments.

Both Millicent and Katherine noticed the shared smile and joke. Katherine mentally filed it away intending to ask Val at a later time about the level of intimacy that it indicated. Millicent, who was vexed that her examination of Val had been derailed by the arrival of Jack, crossly said, "Don't be absurd Jack. An undead monkey? What a silly thing to suggest." Then she took a good look at her fiancé, "Whatever have you done with your hair? You look like a savage."

At her words the two other women examined Jack's appearance. Though his hair was still neatly tied in a queue, he had taken several strands towards the front and woven in some of his trinkets. The effect was rather odd but not altogether unappealing. Jack had undertaken the styling shortly before passing out in the early hours of the morning but upon wakening he had found that he rather liked the effect. More importantly, he no longer kept reaching for something that was not there. To him the style seemed the perfect compromise between his old self and his new self and he said as much to Millicent.

"Jack you can not possibly mean to keep your hair like this? Why you'll make us the laughing stocks of society. I insist that you remove that junk right now. Mrs. Norrington do tell him that he looks ridiculous." she petulantly demanded.

"I don't know Millicent; it looks rather dashing to me." Katherine offered.

"Mrs. Smith?" Millicent appealed. What had moments ago been a potential enemy had just turned into a potential ally.

Val was torn. She neither wanted to agree with Jack nor Millicent. Since both options were unrewarding, she went with the truth. "As much as it pains me to admit, it doesn't look half bad. I would not worry about what the rest of society says Miss Witherspoon. You forget that Jack will soon be an earl and you a countess. It will be your prerogative to set trends rather than follow them. Why I would not be surprised if this time next year half the men in London are not sporting the same hairstyle."

Valentine's words took all of the fun out of trying to shock. She had reminded him of the future that lay ahead of him and it made him grumpy. Since it was obvious that his private tête-à-tête with Valentine was going to have be postponed he churlishly said, "Make your goodbyes Millicent. Your father will be wondering where you are and I've a ship to see to."

It took just a few moments for them to take their departure. Millicent was not usually one to allow herself to be managed in such manner but she had an ulterior motive. If Jack accompanied her back home she could spend the time convincing him to remove the beads from his hair. Surely a few pretty words and perhaps a kiss or two would do the trick.

No sooner had the door closed behind the happy couple than Katherine turned to her friend. "You had better have a very good reason for leaving the party early last night and then summoning me at such an ungodly early hour." Katherine complained and then added as Val started to pace back and forth, "And do sit down. I had rather too much champagne last night and trying to follow you is making me nauseous."


	7. An Insult

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC and for some unknown reason they refuse to return my calls regarding what the third movie should be like.

AN: Back on my writing schedule. Building up the tension. Next chapter should have a lemony explosion.

* * *

Val was too keyed up to sit comfortably but she made the attempt by perching on the edge of a chair. "Katherine, you know that I never discuss my personal life but I find a need to confide in someone." 

Val now had Katherine's avid attention. "What is it Val? Are you in some sort of trouble? Is that why you left England?"

"Katherine do you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you? Not even James?"

Katherine hesitated for a moment. She did not like keeping things from James. Well that was not strictly accurate. Personally she had no problems with the philosophy of what he did not know could not hurt him but on one notable occasion when James had found out a bit of important withheld information he had made his objections forcefully known.

However, it was obvious that Val was sorely in need of a confidant. "I promise. What is it? You have me dying of curiosity."

"I … I … this is so difficult to tell." Val jumped up and began pacing again. "I… that is Mr. Sparrow and I… well Jonathon …" Val did not know how to break the news. Finally she sat down and just blurted it out, "Jack Sparrow and I are married." Silence met her confession.

Katherine was certain that she must have heard incorrectly. Did Val just announce that she and Jack were man and wife? That simply could not be true. Shaking her head she laughed and said, "This is what happens when you drag me from bed at so early an hour. I must be hearing things. I could swear that you said that you were married to Jack." She waited for Val to join in the laughter. After a few moments with no merriment from Val, she groaned, "I did not mishear, did I?" Then the questions came, "When? Where? Why?"

"Dear Lord, this is such a muddle. Let me start from the beginning." and so Val told the story to Katherine. The telling took close to an hour because of Katherine's continuous interjection of wry and sometimes disbelieving comments.

"So he simply disappeared in the middle of the night? I find that difficult to believe of Jack. If nothing else I would have thought that he would at least pause to enjoy the pleasures of the marital bed."

Val shrugged helplessly, "I did not understand it either. All I know is that I woke up and he was gone. He left no note or word with the innkeeper. I waited the better part of the morning before hiring a carriage back to town."

"Surely he contacted you in the following days and weeks?"

Val could feel the flush tinge her cheeks. She did not enjoy admitting to what in hindsight she now viewed as cowardly actions. "I arrived home to find my mother and aunt besides themselves with worry for me. When midday had passed and I had not joined them for tea, they were concerned that I was ill and had entered my room only to find my bed undisturbed. My mother, bless her foolishly romantic soul, had already more than half convinced herself that I had eloped in a fit of grand passion."

"Well she was not that far off the mark was she?' Katherine wryly commented.

"I guess not. She just managed to get the particulars all wrong. Any other mother would have thrown a blue fit but she was so ridiculously happy for me that I could not tell her the whole truth. There was no way for me to deny the entire episode so I merely patched together a more acceptable story. I told her that I had carried a secret tendre for an navy captain for the past few months. I wove a fable of how he was being sent off to fight in the war and that we had impulsively decided to marry before he left."

Katherine could not hide her scorn, "And she believed that?"

Val laughed, "My mother was a lovely but rather silly woman. England was not even at war at the time but she did not question my story. My aunt however was more astute. I could tell right away that she did not believe me but she was such a freethinker that she placed very little value on either chastity or marriage. It was obvious to her that I was in some sort of trouble and rather than scold me she offered salvation. Two days later I joined her in a journey to the continent. We traveled for several months and by the time we returned Jona… Jack was rumored to have left for the Americas. I never saw him again until the other evening."

The two women sat quietly for several minutes as Katherine slowly sorted through her now tangled thoughts. "You said that you and Jack are still married. That means you never had the union annulled. Did your husband know this when you married him?"

Wincing over what she now had to confess, Val admitted, "There never was a Mr. Smith. He was the fictional captain that I created for my mother's benefit."

A few moments of stunned silence followed. Suddenly the humor of the story struck her and Katherine could not resist teasing her friend, "You create a fictional husband only to kill him off and the best name you can come up with is Smith? I am surprised that your mother and aunt swallowed that fiction. The least you could have done is given him more impressive moniker."

Relief over at last having completely unburdened herself to another swept through her and Val joined in the laughter. "Well I was operating under pressure. During the ceremony we realized that we had no ring. Jo… damn it I have a hard time using his new name. Jack had a signet ring that he always wore and he used that as a temporary measure. During the turmoil of the morning I had completely forgotten that I was wearing it and of course my mother's eagle eyes immediately seized on it. I had less than a moment to come up with a name starting with s."

"But, Smith? Why not Swinbourne or Smelting or Swidzinski?"

"If it's any consolation I doubt that my aunt believed the name any more than the rest of my tale. Actually I think that she suspected more of truth than she ever admitted. I remember that when she looked at the ring she gave me an odd look and soon after suggested that I accompany her on her journey. Never once did she inquire about my lack of correspondence with my husband or even how I learned of his death. With my mother the lack of inquiry was to be expected but my aunt was far more shrewd. I am still this day grateful at how she simply stood by my side and supported my every decision without asking interfering questions. She was a wonderful woman."

A sobering thought occurred to Katherine, "Val, what are you going to do about Jack's upcoming wedding. Does he think that you had your marriage annulled?"

"No. He believes that I committed bigamy. I daresay he will try to hold it over my head for awhile. However, since he planned on getting married himself without first dissolving our union; he does not have much room to speak."

"Will you tell him the truth?"

"What would be the point? It would accomplish nothing except to postpone his and Millicent's marriage while the legal technicalities were dealt with. All of this took place so long ago that it can scarcely matter now."

Katherine leveled her friend with an assessing and far too perceptive gaze, "You do not wish for Jack to know that you never remarried. Why?"

For the first time since Katherine had met her, Val looked less than completely self assured. Softly she whispered, "I don't know Katherine. I don't know."

* * *

A few days passed with no word from Jack and Val found herself growing edgier and edgier while awaiting his appearance. She just wanted the matter resolved between them so that she could put it firmly in the past where it belonged. With each passing hour she could feel her tension grow and expand. Val had never been one to sit about idly and wait for others to act. She knew that Jack was likely deliberately prolonging his absence to torture her with worries about what he planned. Briefly she considered bearding the dragon at home but immediately dismissed that idea as it would play directly his hands. So she waited. 

When the invitation arrived to join Katherine for tea, Val saw an opportiunity to blow off some pent up steam in more ways than one. Conversation with Katherine would be entertaining and she would take the opportunity to ride Diablo. Her groom had reported that the horse had at last regained his land legs after his long sea voyage on the freight ship. It had been a wrench leaving him behind in England to follow later along with her furnishings and the bulk of her possessions. She'd had the stallion since he was a foal and never had been separated so long from him. Yes, she would ride him over to Katherine's and use the journey to allow Diablo to run his paces. Of course that would require her riding astride but Val doubted that Katherine would be censorious of such a small infraction of society's rules. Heck, she'd bet that Katherine would insist upon joining in her next outing.

Several hours later, after allowing the horse to have his head and as a result having jumped many a hedge and small stream, Val arrived at the Norrington household. She was sweaty and more than little disheveled but felt more exhilarated than she had in weeks. She was just handing the reins to Katherine's stable boy when the door opened and Katherine along with Millicent and Jack appeared on the threshold. All three took in her unconventional appearance. Katherine looked a trifle dismayed but all the same amused. Millicent turned her nose up in distaste. Jack, well Jack's expression was impossible to read. His eyes narrowed and his face grew shuttered. Katherine was the first to break the awkward silence that had descended.

"What an unexpected timing Val. Millicent, Jack, and I were just discussing some of the last minute wedding details. I'm afraid we lost track of the time." Katherine offered and apologetically shrugged at unintentionally placing Val in a situation that she would rather have avoided.

Ignoring Katherine's attempt to keep the conversation on a pleasant path, Millicent sniffed disdainfully and then observed with derision, "Surely you did not ride that great beast here yourself? My goodness are you actually wearing breeches?"

Jack sauntered over to the horse, circled it, and then patted its neck. "Prime bit of horseflesh you've got here Mrs. Smith." He made a show of inspecting the horse. Not that he gave a damn about livestock but it was the only way that he could stop himself from ogling the erotic picture that his wife presented. One look at her in the tight breeches with the linen shirt molded to her sweaty torso and he had instantly grown rock hard. Half a year ago he would have pointed this out to Valentine or any other woman who had caused such a reaction but now he was trying to play by at least some of the rules of polite society. He was finding it damned difficult.

Millicent who was rather slow on the uptake finally put two and two together and then practically shrieked, "My goodness you didn't ride side saddle!"

Jack could not help himself. The situation was too ripe with opportunity for ribald commentary. "Now now my delicate flower there is no need to be so outraged. Mrs. Smith is a widow and being as such is allowed certain liberties. Many a lady prefers the astride position. I'd wager Mrs. Smith has quite enjoyed such a long hard sweaty ride on more than one occasion."

Katherine blinked rapidly as if it indicate that she could not possibly have heard what she had just heard. Val's chin angled up in anger. The sexual innuendo passed over Millicent's naïve head.

Just as Val opened her mouth to deliver a scathing retort, Jack added, "Of course like most women of breeding she'd only ever do so with a specimen of purest blood lines. The direct heir to the throne if you will."

For the first time in her life Val knew what was meant by the expression 'seeing red'. She was livid. Not only had he accused her of being wanton but he had just implied that she was mercenary and calculating. Forcing herself to adopt a nonchalant tone, she dismissively eyed him up and down and then drawled in the most insulting tone she could conjure, "Oh I wouldn't say that Mr. Sparrow. I find that it's not so much bloodlines that matter. I'll take a wild stallion of uncertain heritage any day over a pure blooded but tame gelding."

This time Katherine could not contain her gasp of shock. Jack's lips tightened and he looked like he was barely restraining himself from striking Valentine. His hands were clenched so tightly that the knuckles grew white. For a moment Val was puzzled by their dramatic reactions. After all she had only voiced her opinion that affairs should only be conducted with men who were unmarried or otherwise unspoken for. Well maybe she had delighted in indicating that as a soon to be married man, or in this case remarried, Jack was not even worthy of her consideration. Surely that should not have angered him that much? Then an unintended secondary meaning to her words occurred to her. Dear Lord, both he and Katherine had thought she was insulting his… well his manly attributes. No wonder he was so irate. Val felt a knot of anxiety settle in her stomach. There was no way that he would let such an insult pass without some retribution.


	8. Pleasures

Disclaimer: None of the POTC elements belong to me. Gosh darn it!

AN: I watched that incredibly stupid show, Dancing with the Stars, to see the trailer for the new POTC movie. It looks terrific but not nearly enough Norrington!

* * *

"Well now that's a sight to tempt a man." Jack salaciously drawled as he watched a bent over Val use the pick on the horse's hoof.

His words caused Val to rapidly stand up. The sudden movement startled Diablo and the horse nickered his irritation. Keeping her back to Jack and taking a deep breath, Val tried to compose herself. She had known that he would not let her remark pass but she had not thought that he would be so quick to seek his retribution. It had only been a matter of hours since their encounter at the Norrington's house. Damn. Val had hoped for more time to plot how she would react to what she was certain was going to be an unpleasant encounter. Oh well, he was here and there was no use trying to avoid him. Val turned and strode past him out of the stall saying as she did so, "Really Jack you might wish to reconsider this unfortunate habit you of sneaking up on people. One of these days it will get you hurt." Only her fingering of the thin gold chain that hung around her neck betrayed her nervousness.

Jack followed her as she went to put away the implements that she had been using to groom Diablo. "Don't worry about me luv. I can take of myself. More likely it's you in danger. All alone out here by your onesies with a pirate." He drew closer to her until there was little more than a hand's span between them.

Val could feel his breath stirring the little hairs on the back of her neck as he spoke. She had anchored her hair in a top knot so that it would be out of her way during her ride and as a result her neck was bare. As she considered his words she felt a wave of vulnerability sweep over her. He was correct. She was the one in danger. Here she stood alone in a stable with a man whose manhood she had unintentionally questioned a mere few hours ago. A man who, if even half the stories that Katherine had told her were true, had long ago ceased to play by the most basic rules of polite society. She felt a trickle of fear run down her spine but what perturbed her most was that mingled with the fear was an element of desire. Val squeezed her eyes shut and silently berated herself. No, this was not happening again! That night had been an aberration. A one shot deal. She did not, would not, feel any attraction to this man.

Jack sensed the change in Val's demeanor. He had no idea what had occurred but the pirate in him could practically taste her uncertainty and consternation. Stepping even nearer to her, he placed his hands on either side of her pinning her between him and the work table. He felt her spine stiffen in protest but that only spurred him on. Feeling rather like a cat toying with a mouse he bent down and began to trace the line of her neck with the softest of kisses. Her gasp coincided with his swift hard arousal. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her until she was flush against him with the small of her back pressed tightly against his groin. Deliberately he swiveled his hips so that she could not ignore his erection. "Feel that luv? Still thinking I'm a eunuch?" Jack ran a hand up her side, cupped a breast, and began to tease the nipple drawing it into a taut peak.

Angrily, Val jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. With a grunt of pain Jack released her and she turned around ready to verbally lambaste him. Her eyes met his and she could read the mischievousness lurking in their depths. He was just waiting for her words of condemnation. He found her reactions amusing! Val knew a sharp ambition to disconcert him as he had disconcerted her. Thinking quickly, her eyes noted the unbolted door of one of the stalls and a plan formed in her mind. Placing her hands on his chest and giving what she hoped was a seductive smile, Val murmured, "Oh I never thought you were a eunuch Jack. The question is how effectively you wield that sword of yours. Care to show me?"

Val had to swallow her laughter at the expression on his face. His jaw had dropped open and for once he was speechless. She pressed her advantage and took a step closer noting with amusement that he backed away from her. A few steps later and she had him right where she wanted him with his back an inch away from the stall door.

Jack's mind was racing trying to figure out exactly what was going on. He had enough experience with women to know that such a quick turnabout could bode no good for him. What was her game? More importantly, how could he turn the odds in his favor?

Placing her hand on the lintel she leaned in closer to him trying to force him to place his weight against the door. Her eyes only flicked towards the open bolt for the merest of moments but Jack, who was looking for any such hint, noted it and guessed her plan. He let her close the distance between them and leaned back into the door. As he expected, it gave way. However, rather than just flail and fall as she had hoped for, he immediately reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her down into the hay with him. Swiftly he rolled over and trapped her beneath him. "Been there done that before luv. You're not the first to try to trick me with a kiss. Old Jack is nothing if not smart enough to learn from past mistakes."

Val's words of protest were silenced when his lips met hers. Ineffectively she pushed at his chest until he grew tired of the blows and captured her hands drawing them above her head. Lifting his head he taunted, "Now now darling Valentine no need for you to be acting like an outraged virgin. We both know the truth of the matter. Just consider this our long postponed wedding night."

"You bast…" the rest of her curse was lost when Jack took advantage and invaded her open mouth. The kiss teetered on the edge of being brutal but contained just enough sensuality to work an insidious magic. Against her conscious will she could feel her body respond. Without wanting or meaning to, she slowly stopped struggling and relaxed into his caresses. Before she knew it, she was as active a participant as he.

Although she would have sworn it impossible, the kiss grew even deeper and their tongues danced and intertwined with each other. It was like that long ago night in the carriage when a temporary madness had seized them but this time there was nothing to stop them from progressing to the natural conclusion.

Jack released her hands and his fingers began to make quick work of the buttons on her shirt. Rather than protesting at this action, Val found herself wishing that he would hurry. Then she knew a moment's panic at what his explorations would reveal. She stilled until she realized that she felt a sharp digging under her shoulder blade. Evidently her necklace had twisted around during her struggles and her secret was safe from his prying eyes. With a sigh that was part surrender and part bliss, she gave herself over to the moment and the wonderful sensations that he evoked.

He had noted her momentary hesitation and almost drew back; as much as he wanted to scare her he was not into forced sex. But when she sighed, he found that he wanted nothing more than to bring her to the peak of ecstasy. A small part of his brain noted how odd that thought was for him. Usually he was a fairly selfish lover only concerned with bringing pleasure to his partner for the in kind rewards that it would later bring him. Now however, he found that he was simply enjoying watching the play of emotions on Valentine's face as he stroked the soft flesh he found beneath her shirt.

His hands slid up her ribcage and lightly held both breasts while slowly rolling the ruched nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Her back arched and her breathing became shallow.

When Jack took one aching tip into his mouth, Val let out a small cry. Her hands fisted in his hair and for a moment she battled as to whether to lift his head away or press it closer to her. The second option won and she conceded that she had lost any will to fight his advances.

Jack felt the moment that she gave herself over to him. But rather than the customary sense of victory he usually felt at such times, this time he felt a sense of responsibility and obligation. Valentine was not a woman to easily cede control to another and the fact that she had with him left him feeling strangely honored. Deliberately he set about making sure that this was one encounter that she would not soon forget. He petted and teased until she was literally quivering with unspent passion. The tightness of her breeches momentarily thwarted his efforts but then he managed to insinuate a hand between fabric and flesh. His fingers found the nub between her legs and began stroking.

"Jack, please." Val begged him. She could not think clearly enough to even know what she was begging for but she did know that she didn't want this encounter to end like their last one had all those years ago. That night she had been left with an aching need that gnawed at her. "Please!"

Her skin took on a delicate blush and she emitted small pleading whimpers. Breaths came in short panting bursts. Jack realized that she was near the pinnacle. His mouth took hers in another kiss. Then he slowly inserted a finger into her, all the while using his thumb to continue to apply friction. It was as a second finger joined the first that she shattered. Her back bowed into a near impossible arc and her scream was swallowed by his mouth.

Val felt the shudders rip through her body and she felt as if she were flying. Dear lord, she had never dreamt that anything could be so wonderful. As she floated back down to Earth, Val became aware of the look of intense concentration and shock on Jack's face. He was staring at her as if she had suddenly sprouted a third eye. Embarrassment flooded her and she cut her eyes away from his. Evidently he found her uninhibited reactions distasteful.

Noting the flush rise in her face, Jack correctly deduced the trend of Val's thoughts. Part of him wanted to reassure her but he was too stunned by his own feelings to offer any words of comfort. Here he was with his member stiffer than it had ever been and yet he had no real compulsion to take their lovemaking to the next logical step. Instead, he had found an almost complete satisfaction in Valentine's pleasure. He was at sea in a ship riddled with holes and was sinking fast. He had to get out of here now before he said or did something really stupid. Fortunately, fate intervened in the form of Val's maid calling for her mistress.

Jack helped Val to her feet. It took two attempts for Val to make her voice strong and loud enough for the maid to hear her. "I'm in the back stall Mary Jane. Just finishing grooming Diablo. Don't come back or you'll spook him. I'll be out in a moment." A belated modesty overcame her and she turned away to button her shirt. When she turned back, Jack was gone.


	9. A Wedding

Disclaimer: Only the original characters and plot elements are mine. Everything else belongs to the mouse.

AN: Okay, I am having way too much fun with this story. Hope you enjoy. By the way, I did not mean to insult any Dancing with the Stars fans. Just not my cup of tea!

* * *

"Don't worry sweetie. It happens to all men at one time or another." 

Jack was so frustrated that he literally snarled at the prostitute. Apparently all traces of his usual charm had fled along with his libido. Angrily yanking his clothes back on he coldly informed her. "It doesn't happen to Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? Where is my damn hat?" He searched the room and when he finally found it he jammed it on his head. Throwing a pocketful of coins on the bed he warned "And don't you be telling tales out of school luv or I'll be back to cut out your tongue."

The door reverberated from his slamming it behind him. Shrugging philosophically Marissa picked up the coins. Men were so sensitive when it came to performance issues. What did she care if he couldn't get it up? She got paid all the same. But it was a little bit surprising to realize that that had been the great Jack Sparrow she had heard so much about. Evidently his skills had been vastly overrated.

Jack stormed from the house of ill repute back to the Blue Diamond stopping only long enough to purchase a bottle of rum. Locking the cabin door behind him, he flung himself into a chair. He was planning on getting thoroughly pissed tonight and he didn't want any interruptions. Of late, Gibbs had taken to stopping by each evening to talk and to proffer what could only be termed as fatherly advice. Jack cared enough about the older man to suffer through these well meant but misguided chats but tonight he was in no mood for it. Tonight he wanted to wallow in the wellspring of self pity that had risen since his encounter in the stable.

Christ, Tia Dalma had nothing on that black haired grey eyed witch Valentine. It had been three weeks, three bloody weeks, since he had watched her skin flush and eyes darken to the color of storm clouds while she made those whimpering mewls of need and passion. Three blasted weeks in which he woke every morning with a raging hard on that could only be relieved by closing his eyes and recalling the moment when Valentine had reached her own pinnacle of release. After the first few days of this he had grown tired of his own hand. Since his fiancée was not very accommodating in the physical arena, he had sought out companionship of a paid variety. The selection of whores in Port Royal was not as varied or fine as that in Tortuga but there were still enough beauties to choose from. At first he had perversely chosen women who were the physical opposite of Valentine. When two of those failed to do the trick, he had given in and taken Marissa to bed. She was as close a physical approximation to Valentine to be found. And bugger it all, it still hadn't done damn bit of good!

Morosely Jack contemplated that it just hadn't been the same. She hadn't smelled the same and her touch had been different. Even closing his eyes hadn't helped. The bloody harpy had somehow gotten into his blood and he knew only one way to exercise the demons. Unfortunately he was marrying Millicent in two days and he absolutely refused to back out and thereby admit that particular decision had been a colossal mistake. He would find a way to slake this particular thirst. After all, regardless of what occurred between him and Millicent, he and Valentine would still be technically married and that entitled him to the rights of a husband. Rights he fully intended to exercise in the not too distant future. A smile, the first in several days, crept onto his face as he began to plot and scheme.

* * *

Val let out a long sigh and lazily continued to bathe herself. As she ran the sponge over her arm, she noted yet again how sensitized her skin seemed to have become since her encounter with Jack. She had never considered herself an overly carnal person but lately her whole being seemed to constantly thrum at a low level of excitement. It was frustrating and fascinating all at the same time. Val had not seen Jack again since 'the stable incident' as she had come to call it in her mind. 

Stepping out of the tub, Val began to slowly dry herself off. She had dismissed Mary Jane for the evening because she wanted time by herself to think about tomorrow's events. In the morning Jack and Millicent were getting married. Val pushed away the flare of melancholy this thought caused. She was being absurd. Of course she was relieved that Jack was marrying. Finally, he would be out of her life for good. Their marriage had been a momentary aberration best forgotten. As for what happened in the stable, that was best forgotten as well. It had merely been the result of an experienced man's pique at being rejected. Jack had purposefully set out to seduce her to pay her back for her slight to his ego. Surely any man with Jack's degree of sexual expertise would have wrung the same response from her?

Even the soft towel felt abrasive against her tingling skin. Glancing down Val noted how her nipples were tightly furled as if anticipation. Dropping the towel she stood in front of her dressing mirror and took a long look at her naked body. It occurred to her that she had never so closely examined her body before. It had not been modesty that kept her from doing so, though such actions were not considered at all ladylike. Rather, she had always just taken her body for granted. What she saw now was not displeasing. For a woman of three and thirty she still had a slim taut figure even she was a tiny bit full about the hips and bosom. Certainly her waist nipped in nicely and that without the benefit of a corset. She considered her long pitch black hair one of her best features but did note ruefully that it seemed as if each week there were more and more strands of silver woven in. Her hand reached for the gold chain that she never took off. Panic had filled her when she had thought that Jack would see that she still wore his ring around her neck. Lord only knew what he would have made of that. He probably would have thought it declared an undying devotion on her part when in reality she knew differently. She merely wore the ring because it had become a habit, a sort of talisman that had been with her now for fifteen years.

Val reached behind her neck and began to unclasp the necklace but then stopped. No. Why should she dispose of a good luck trinket simply because Jack was getting married tomorrow? Jack's marital state had no bearing on her and she would not allow her actions to be dictated by his. Impatiently she drew on a nightgown, blew out her candle, and crawled into bed. As she fell asleep, it occurred to her that she no longer had any trouble thinking of him as Jack for the boy she had known as Jonathon was indeed long gone.

* * *

Val sat next to Katherine and James on the hard wooden pew. The service seemed interminably long. Val had not wanted to attend at all but her absence would have been noted and there had been no graceful excuse for her to offer. She felt a fraud sitting in a house of worship watching someone commit bigamy but she consoled herself with the knowledge that she and Jonathon had not had a church wedding. Their marriage had never even existed in the eyes of the church and since it was never consummated it was only a mere technicality in the eyes of the law. Yet Val felt vaguely uneasy and if Katherine's stiff posture was any indication she felt the same. 

When Millicent had appeared at the entrance to the church nearly the whole congregation had let out a sigh of appreciation. Val had to acknowledge that the young woman looked stunningly beautiful. With her fair coloring and frothy dress, she looked like an angel. As Val's eyes had followed Millicent down the aisle, they momentarily collided with the groom's. Jack had looked straight at Val and then smirked and audaciously winked at her. Really the man was the limit.

Shifting uncomfortably, Val wondered if the ceremony was ever going to end. Then she heard the droning voice say the words, "If any one present knows of any reason why this man and this woman may not be joined in holy matrimony let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

Val ignored the sharp elbow in her ribs courtesy of Katherine. The moment seemed to stretch on forever then the reverend drew a breath to continue. Suddenly there was a shuffling sound as an elderly man towards the back drew himself up. In a tremulous but loud voice he said, "Excuse me sir but I know of a reason. Mr. Sparrow can't get married today. He's already married to that woman over there. Miss Valentine Hollingsworth or whatever name she goes by nowadays. Saw the entry in the registry myself I did."

The entire church went quiet and Val felt as if she were in a waking nightmare. All eyes were upon her and she had no idea of what to say or do. Then the eerie stillness of the moment was broken by Millicent's loud shriek and all hell broke loose.


	10. Arguments

Disclaimer: Disney owns all of POTC. I only claim my original characters and plot elements.

* * *

Bedlam filled the church with Millicent's screeching striking a distinctive note. Val turned to Katherine and gave a beseeching look mixed with a heavy dose of accusation.

Katherine shook her head in the negative. She was just as surprised by the announcement as Valentine. While she could not deny that the thought had occurred to her to stop the wedding, she had actually took the unusual path of restraint and decided to let things unfold without her interference.

Val's thoughts whirled. She knew that she had not put the man up to making his declaration and Katherine apparently was innocent; that left only one other person. Val tried in vain to search out Jack. It was impossible in the ebb and flow of people. It seemed as if in a few split seconds, the congregation had divided itself in two with those who chose to rush to Millicent's side and those who rushed to Val's side. An impartial observer would have noticed that the crowd around Val was twice the size of that around Millicent.

James recouped from the shock of the declaration quicker than most. He noted that right now things were still on a relatively even keel but experience had taught him that situations like this were bound to turn ugly very quickly. One look at Val's pale face was enough to convince him that she needed to be removed from the scene as soon as possible. He murmured in Kat's ear, "We need to get her out of here now." Easily falling into his role as a commander he leaned over the pew and told the couple seated in front of them. "Will, come with me. Elizabeth, go with Kat and take Val home. Will and I will join you there once things are calmer here."

Both Katherine and Elizabeth nodded and then with a bit more force than was ladylike helped Val to maneuver out of the church and into the Norrington's carriage. Katherine who had been worried by Val's unusual pliancy was relieved when Val drew the reins from her hand declaring, "Here let me. I've much more experience at driving than you." The horses set off a fast clip.

None of the women were the type to prattle needlessly so the journey was made in silence with each turning the recent events over in her mind. Thus, they had reached the house and comfortably ensconced themselves in the parlor before the topic was broached.

No longer able to contain her curiosity Elizabeth asked, "Is it true then? Are you and Jack married?"

Val nodded yes and then realizing that the other woman would naturally be curious proceeded to give an abbreviated version of the tale that omitted the fictitious nature of her second husband.

Elizabeth listened and digested the story with admirable aplomb. Although she had many questions she decided that now was not the appropriate time to ask them, so instead she queried, "Do you have any idea of who that man was?"

"No, absolutely none. The gentleman who married us was much taller and fatter so it's not him. The only other person in the room was his wife. I haven't a clue who this man is and more importantly how he found out about the marriage." Val drained her glass of brandy and poured herself some more. The color was beginning to return to her cheeks. "Until now, Katherine was the only person I ever told about Jack and me marrying so if it was not me and it was not Katherine then it had to be Jack who said something."

Katherine considered the statement. "You're right of course. It's the only conclusion that makes any sense but I did glimpse Jack's face and he also seemed shocked."

Val raised her eyebrows and refrained from comment.

Elizabeth observed, "Jack _is_ an expert at dissembling.

Smiling Katherine acknowledged, "Yes, I know that. But while it reeks of his flair for the dramatic, why would he wait until the actual wedding? Even he would know that it would cause him a great deal of untold grief."

Recalling her past adventures with Jack, Elizabeth observed, "It is rather odd behavior for him. Jack tends to avoid instigating direct confrontations. A secret note to Millicent and her father would have been more his style."

Val groaned, "Dear Lord I forgot about Millicent in all of the fuss. While I do not particularly care for her, no woman deserves what happened to her. She must feel awful."

"While your concern does you credit Val, I'd not waste too much time on it. I do not wish to seem cynical but I'd guess that Millicent will find some way to turn this to her advantage. Most likely she will do whatever she can to make your life a living hell until things are resolved. If James' urgency to get you out of there is any indication, he sees the danger as well." With that pronouncement, the three women once again fell into a companionable silence. Val was worrying over what was to follow, Katherine was inwardly rejoicing over the turn of events, and Elizabeth was wearing a small secretive smile for a memory had just surfaced.

The sound of horses announced the arrival of Will and James. Val was dismayed to see Jack stroll into the parlor behind the two other men. Of even more concern was that all three wore grim expressions. Val's stomach lurched then years of breeding kicked in and she instinctively fell into the role of hostess, "Gentlemen, can I offer you something to drink? I know it is rather early but I believe that circumstances warrant it."

All three nodded their assent and Val poured them stiff measures of brandy. While she was at it, she poured some more for herself. Jack's eyes caught hers and he silently indicated that he thought her action unwise. Already feeling on edge, Val fumed at his disapproval. The man was half drunk most of the time and he dared to question her drinking habits. Besides, she had matured a great deal since that long ago night and could now handle her spirits with the best of them. With a falsely sweet smile, she poured even more into her glass.

Will who had chosen to perch on the armrest of his wife's chair was the first to broach the topic, "James was right to send you out of there. It was a madhouse. Millicent is none to happy about being jilted at the altar."

"Well now that rather depends on the definition of jilting doesn't it young Will? I was there ready to do my manly duty. Not my fault that Valentine decided that she can not live without me and threw a spanner in the works."

"I did no such thing!" Val hotly contradicted.

Jack merely smirked, "You know Valentine all you had to do was ask nicely and I would have considered your proposition. No need for you to be so dramatic in declaring your feelings for me."

"Jack Sparrow you are the most obnoxious arrogant man I have ever known and the last thing that I want is to be married to you. You and Millicent deserve one another. I told you that I would not interfere and I did not. It was not me who arranged that little scenario. Believe me; I could happily live without setting eyes on you again."

"Well now sweetheart that's not the impression I had during our little role in the hay the other day."

The other two couples had been mesmerized watching the exchange between Jack and Val but these words broke the spell. Elizabeth was outraged by Jack's deliberate crudeness. Katherine was surprised that Val had not told her of the incident. Will, who had seen Jack loose in Tortuga, took the statement in stride. James was mildly offended at the public airing of such personal matters but also amused.

James could recall more than one occasion during his and Kat's courtship when she had called him those very same names. Although he had to admit that she also usually called him pompous and that was not a word to describe Sparrow. However as entertaining as the thought of Sparrow being well and truly ensnared in the matrimonial net was, there were currently more important matters to tend to. Matters that were not at all entertaining. Clearing his throat to capture everyone's attention he proceeded to break the news. "Mrs. Smith, I am afraid that I have a rather unpleasant duty to perform."

About to verbally lash into Jack for his comment, the seriousness of James' tone and his use of the formal Mrs. Smith registered and forestalled Val's retort. A quick glance told her that Will and Jack were once again wearing grim expressions. Matching his formality she asked a question that she was certain she did not really wish to have answered, "What is it Commodore Norrington? What is the unpleasant duty that you speak of?"

"I am afraid…" he paused and then plunged on, "I am afraid that I am here to arrest you on charges of bigamy."

Katherine rushed over to him and grabbed his arm. "James you can not arrest Val. You can not do such a horrible thing."

James enfolded Kat into his arms and pressed her head against his chest. Petting her hair in a soothing fashion he admitted, "I am sorry Kat. I have no choice. Miss Witherspoon is demanding that the law be upheld and Jack has acknowledged that he and Val were married and the marriage never dissolved. She is out for revenge and Val is a convenient target."

Katherine turned in James' arms and sought out Val's gaze. The two women conducted a wordless conversation.

Jack noted the interchange. He also noted the closeness of the two other couples in the room. James and Katherine were entwined in a public display of caring that he had never thought to see the Commodore demonstrate and although Will and Elizabeth were routinely much more forthcoming in their displays of affection there was tenderness in the way that Will had draped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders that struck a chord in Jack. In marked contrast, he and Valentine had retreated to opposite ends of the room. He watched as she drained the brandy and with a shaky hand set down the glass. A wave of helplessness nearly overwhelmed him. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything would be all right but that was not the truth. Damn it, why had she gone and remarried? If she hadn't there would be no grounds for arrest. The thought of her imprisoned caused his insides to roil. Desperately he sought refuge from these uncomfortable emotions. He told himself that it was all her own fault that she was being arrested. She had chosen to roll out of their martial bed and into the arms of another with such haste that she couldn't even be bothered with legalities. Jack felt better as anger replaced helplessness.

Katherine pulled away from James' embrace and joined Val by the drinks table. "Val, you have to tell them the truth. Pride is all very well and good but you'll end up in the gaol. You have to speak the truth."

Twisting her lips in a wry grimace Val agreed, "You are right of course. Pride goeth before a fall." Squaring her shoulders she took a deep breath and announced, "I am pleased to say that Millicent will have to forgo the pleasure of seeing me carted of to the gaol. You see it's really quite simple. I can not be arrested for bigamy because I've only ever had one husband."

For the second time that day, a room went completely still. Katherine hugged her friend relieved that the threat was gone. Jack, James, Will, and Elizabeth were busy assimilating this new piece of information.

"Excuse me for asking Val, but when you say that you only ever had one husband you do mean Jack?" Will queried.

Val nodded yes.

"But then what about Mr. Smith? How does he figure into the picture?"

Seeking to save Val further embarrassment, Katherine quickly explained, "There never was a Mr. Smith. Val just created him so that she could get on with her life after Jack behaved so despicably."

Jack took offense to the charge, "Now just a minute. I never…" He was interrupted by a low growl of anger from James.

James had been busy putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Obviously he, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth had been surprised by the news that there was no Mr. Smith. Just as obviously, Kat had not. Stalking across the room he took his wife's arm and gritted, "I believe Mrs. Norrington that you and I need to have a few words in private." With that, he led her through the door into the adjoining room. Unfortunately the door had a bad habit of not closing properly and the others were able to hear every word spoken. Unashamedly and grateful for the diversion, they moved closer to the door and listened to the ensuing argument.

"Would you mind telling me my dear wife exactly when you knew of Jack and Val's marriage?"

"James there is no need to adopt such a tone with me. I have done nothing but hold a friend's confidence. Surely you can not find fault with that?"

"I believe that I asked you a question Mrs. Norrington."

Kat gulped. It was not often that he called her Mrs. Norrington. He only did that when he was truly angry and he had just done so twice within the last few moments. Still, she had done nothing that she viewed as wrong. Raising her chin a bit defiantly she informed him, "Val told me the day after the engagement ball."

"I assume that you learned of the fictional Mr. Smith at the same time?"

"Yes."

Angrily he stared at his wife. Kat shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. "Kat, you and I are going to have a very long and very thorough **_discussion_** about this matter when we get home."

"James you are being patently unfair," she protested.

Quirking his eyebrow in that manner that she found particularly annoying he asked, "How so? My wife who is sworn to honor and obey me withholds a very important piece of information from me: a piece of information by the way that has bearing on my position in this town. As the Commodore here, I have a duty to uphold England's laws."

"But Val did not break any laws!"

"That is true but what if the marriage had taken place today? Jack would have been guilty of committing bigamy and I would have had a front row seat to the event."

"Actually, that is not technically correct. We were in the second row," she declared triumphantly.

The tension of the last hour combined with Kat's comment tipped the scales and with a muttered oath he drew her into his arms and began thoroughly kissing his aggravating, provoking, and delightful wife. Minutes later he raised his head and assured her, "We are still going to have that _**discussion**_ when we get home." Without giving her a chance to reply, he propelled her back into the other room where they almost ran into the four interested eavesdroppers.

Five of the six occupants flushed at the awkwardness of the situation. Jack, as usual, was completely unrepentant. "As fascinating as your marital spats are, it's time to take me leave." Jack had been thinking hard about recent events and the news that there never had been a Mr. Smith. He had reached a decision. He clasped his hands in front of him and bowed with a flourish. "Ladies. Gents. It's time Mrs. Sparrow and I depart. We've a honeymoon to go on." The last was said with a leering look at Valentine.

Val sniffed disdainfully, "Very amusing Jack. I am not going anywhere with you. So why don't you just dawdle along and leave me in peace?"

With a predatory smile that sent frissons of alarm down Val's spine, Jack drawled, "I'm afraid that I can not possibly allow you to remain here all by your onesies. You're my wife and you'll set sail with me."

"I will do no such thing."

"Care to place a wager on that, luv?'

"Stop calling me luv! I'm not one of your trollops. Besides we made a deal that you would no longer call me that and you've now broken your word several times."

Jack actually laughed at her words. "I'm a pirate. What did you expect..." and here he waited a moment before once again deliberately adding, "luv?"

Val was so angry that she actually stamped her foot. "Jack Sparrow you can just remove yourself from my home. I have no intention of going anywhere with you and you can not make me." She knew her actions and words were childish but she could not help herself. The strain of the morning had worn her down and now Jack was being his usual impossible self.

Jack took his time finishing his drink before taunting, "Ah now there you'd be laboring under a terrible misapprehension my sweet Valentine. You've admitted that we are still legally married. Anyone feel free to correct me if I'm wrong but I believe that under the law that makes you my property. Mine to do with as I see fit. Savvy?" He set the glass down and ordered, "I'll give you fifteen minutes to pack then we're headed for the Diamond." Then with a feral smile he strolled over to her and whispered so that only she could hear, "And you needn't bother with any nightwear luv for you'll have no use of it."


	11. Differing Points of View

Disclaimer: I had hoped to wake up this morning to find that the Easter Bunny had left me James Norrington all tied up in a large yellow bow. Alas, once again disappointed. Disney owns all POTC.

* * *

"James, you're not going to let him bully her are you?' Kat tugged at her husband's sleeve.

James looked down at his wife's imploring face. He could not resist the temptation. "I am afraid that Jack is correct Kat. Legally there is nothing that anyone can do to interfere. Now if I had been consulted _earlier_, I might have been able to assist in obtaining an annulment and this whole situation could have been avoided."

She snapped. "Okay, fine. I admit that I was wrong in not seeking your counsel earlier. Now will you do something?"

James smiled broadly. It was not often that Kat admitted fault. He savored the moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry Kat. Jack has every right to take Val anywhere he wishes. It would be best to allow them to sort out their own differences."

"James Norrington you are being a pig headed…"

Her tirade was interrupted by Val calmly saying, "Leave it be Katherine. I shall go with Jack. Evidently he and I have some unfinished business." She directed a cool haughty look in Jack's direction. "If you and Elizabeth will assist me in packing?" She swept out of the room with a determined air.

Katherine gave one more glare to James and then followed. Elizabeth merely looked in askance at Will and then turned to join the other two women. Before she could close the door behind her, Jack called out loudly" You've wasted five minutes already luv. Ten minutes and counting."

"Must you stir the pot even more? " James asked dryly.

Jack grinned. "Aye I must mate. Too much fun to pass up. Your wife and Valentine are far too entertaining when riled up. Must say though that Lizzie is a bit of a disappointment. Not so much as a word. What've you done to her Will?"

"Oh I'm sure that she will have plenty to say to me when we get home," Will observed dolefully.

"Will, me boy, will you do me the teensiest favor and go ahead to tell Gibbs prepare for departure? The sooner we sail the better."

"What's the rush Jack?"

James explained, "As obnoxious as his methods are, Jack is correct to hurry. Even though we now know that Val did not commit bigamy we have no hard proof. Until we can get some or until Millicent stops clamoring for blood it would be best if Val were not in Port Royal. Ever since Beckett's reign of terror the magistrate has more or less operated under the philosophy of lock them up first and then worry about the truth."

Will expelled an exasperated sigh when he realized the reasoning behind Jack's latest outrageous behavior. "Couldn't he have just said that instead of winding them up? Now I'll have the devil of a time convincing Elizabeth that I was right not to intervene."

"I sincerely doubt that I shall have a peaceful evening myself. But you know Sparrow, nothing ever is straightforward with him."

"True."

An annoyed Jack jumped up and down and waived his arms about. "Hey! I'm in the room. No need to be talking bout me like I'm not here."

Will shook his head in disgust. "Fine. I'll go tell Gibbs to ready the Diamond. You owe me one Jack."

"Ah now dear boy, I believe that makes us square. I did save your life from Barbosa's men."

"Only to then sell my soul to Davy Jones."

"Well yes but later your darling strumpet Lizzie fed me to the beastie."

"Gentlemen. I do believe that we have more pressing matters." James cut in before Will could answer.

Will contented himself with observing, "I'd bet that your going to have your own difficulties tonight Jack. Something tells me that Val will not appreciate your tactics." With a gleeful grin he left to find Gibbs.

"He is right you know. You have bought yourself a lot of trouble. It would have been simpler to tell her why she needed to leave."

"Simpler yes, but not nearly as enjoyable. Besides if I know Valentine she'll have figured it out afore long. Always was too intelligent for her own good."

There was a note in Jack's voice that caused James' eyes to narrow and his protective instincts to flare up. For a moment he studied Jack. What he saw reassured him that Val would be safe.

Jack, unaware of the scrutiny, was lost for a moment in recollections of the past. His countenance softened and he looked decidedly wistful and years younger.

James quietly queried, "Are you sure that potential imprisonment is the only reason you're taking her away?"

Snapped back to the present, Jack quipped, "That and to have me wicked way with her." Still avoiding the question, he grew serious. "Commodore, please be so good as to inform Governor Swann that I will undertake that little task he requested of me."

James did not have to ask what the task was because he had been in the room when the initial request was made and Jack had soundly refused. "Are you certain?"

"Consider it my last hurrah before settling down as a boring member of the peerage."

James found this statement very telling for it was the first time that Jack had spoken of the future without bitterness. He had to hide a small grin. "Very well. I shall tell him immediately and see if he has any further information for you. I will meet you at the Diamond." He started to leave and then paused at the door. "Good luck."

Jack dismissed the well wishes. "Nothing I've not done a hundred times before mate."

This time James did not bother to hide the grin as he informed Jack, "I was not referring to the task for the Governor. Perhaps it would be more appropriate for me to say, I'm rooting for you." A hearty laugh escaped him as he witnessed the color drain from Jack's face. "You can fight it as much as you want Sparrow but it will do no good. Trust me. I speak from experience." With that last piece of advice, James left a speechless and terrified Jack.

* * *

Upstairs the women were having their own discussion. Rather than assist with the packing, Katherine was busy trying to come up with an escape plan for Val. She threw the window open and peered down, "If we tie some sheets together you could go out the window. I doubt that he would expect that."

"Katherine, I've told you not to worry. I shall go willingly with Jack."

"How can you be so calm about it? He called you a piece of property!" Katherine crossly demanded.

Val agreed, "Yes, I could have done without that. However, despite his odious behavior, I believe that it is for the best that I leave Port Royal for awhile."

"Why? You did not commit bigamy so you have nothing to fear from Millicent anymore." Elizabeth observed.

"I don't think that it is that simple. I have spent the last fifteen years masquerading as Mrs. Smith. How does one go about proving that a marriage did not occur?"

Neither Katherine nor Elizabeth had an answer. Elizabeth continued packing. When she opened a drawer to gather lingerie she let out an exclamation of appreciation. "Oh these are beautiful Val." Elizabeth pulled out one of the gowns and shook the folds free. "The silk is so fine. Wherever did you find it?"

Val colored a bit. Her scandalous undergarments and sleepwear had always been a private indulgence, a vanity of sorts. "I had them made in Paris. An extravagance of mine that I now regret. Heaven only knows what Jack will think if he sees me dressed so. Perhaps one of the maids has something more demure that I could borrow."

Katherine eyed her speculatively. "Do you have reason to believe that Jack will see you in your nightwear?"

Elizabeth chimed in, "For goodness sake Katherine, he is her husband."

"Yes but their marriage is not a proper one is it?"

Laughing Elizabeth pulled out an even more daring gown and observed, "It daresay it will be if he catches her in this."

"I would appreciate it if the two of you could stop discussing my bedwear. And to answer your question Katherine, no I do not foresee any legitimate reason why Jack should see me dressed in such a manner. But I do know that he is full of surprises and he is likely to invade my privacy just to disconcert me. As he views it, I disrupted his plans. I've no doubt that he will metaphorically extract his pound of flesh from me before the journey is over."

"Only metaphorically, not literally?" Elizabeth drawled suggestively.

"Elizabeth!"

"I was only stating the obvious Katherine. What has gotten into you? You've never been a prude about such matters."

'"I am not being a prude. If Val wishes to engage in… well engage in pleasurable activities with Jack then that is her business. As you will recall I was trying to pair them together weeks ago. I just do not want her to be forced into a situation that she does not desire because Jack insists on acting like a cad."

"Trust me Katherine; I have no intention of engaging in anything with Jack except for some polite discourse on how we can disentangle ourselves from this situation." Val turned away to the wardrobe to pull out the breeches and shirts that kept there. She supposed that such clothes would be more practical on the journey. After all she would not put it past Jack to insist that she work for her keep.

Because her attention was otherwise occupied, she missed the silent looks that passed between Elizabeth and Katherine. Finally after a few moments Katherine cleared her throat and tentatively offered, "Val, I know that right now you believe that you have nothing to fear from Jack but I do urge caution."

Val crossed the room and finished the last of the packing. "I am not a child Katherine. I am aware that Jack was a pirate and is capable of all manner of dangerous things. Yet, I do not believe that he would ever actually harm me."

Both Katherine and Elizabeth blushed deeply. Elizabeth tried to explain, "We do not think you a child. We understand that you are a woman of the world. It is just that Jack can be … well he can be very persuasive in matters of the flesh. As much as I love Will, Jack almost lured me into his web."

"I must admit that I too was tempted. If I had not already met James, who knows what Jack could have convinced me to do."

With a click Val closed the trunk and then turned to regard the two flustered women. "I appreciate your concern and words of warning but they really are unnecessary. As far as Jack Sparrow is concerned, I am immune to his particular brand of charm." Unbidden a memory of their encounter in the stables flashed through her mind. She shoved the image away and firmly declared, "Mr. Sparrow has met his match if he thinks he can seduce his way into my affections. I can handle anything that he cares to throw my way. The only thing that I seek from him is a quick resolution to our all but nonexistent marriage." With this pronouncement, she went to find a servant to carry the trunk downstairs leaving Elizabeth and Katherine alone in the room.

"She doesn't stand a chance, does she?" Elizabeth remarked.

With a sigh Katherine agreed, "None at all."


	12. Pirates and Plundering

Disclaimer: Long heartfelt sigh… none of POTC is mine. Furthermore, I make no money from my taking the characters out to play.

AN: Here is a really long chapter. Almost broke it in the middle but that didn't feel right. However, since it is such a long chapter I expect an obscene amount of reviews!

* * *

Valentine snuggled down into the comfortable bed and let out a long sigh. They had been at sail for over a fortnight. Yesterday, the Diamond had made port and delivered a shipment of goods before once again heading to the open seas. Last night had been a festive affair with the majority of men drinking more than was good for them. Valentine smiled wryly to herself as the slight throb in her head reminded her that it had not only been the men who had over imbibed. The stressfulness of the last few months had finally caught up with her and in an effort to chase away her uncomfortable thoughts she had kept pace with the men in their various card and drinking games. In the early hours of the morning she had made her stumbling way down to her cabin with the help of merrily gallant Mr. Gibbs. Memory of what had precipitated her sudden decision to withdraw to her own quarters sent a shiver of awareness through her body. There was no escaping the fact that things between her and Jack were reaching the point where an explosion was soon to occur. Valentine was only surprised that it had taken so long to reach this stage.

When they'd arrived at the Diamond that first day Valentine had been sure that Jack would in his usual obnoxious manner try to insist that she share his cabin. She had readied herself for a battle as Jack, unable to hide his pride of possession, had shown her over his beloved ship. He had saved the Captain's quarters for last and when he swung open the door the first object of furniture that Valentine's eyes had alighted on had been the massive four poster bed that seemed to dominate the room. Unbidden a host of wicked thoughts had filled her mind and she had felt a flush fill her face. Unexpectedly he had refrained from commentary regarding her obvious discomposure and had instead informed her that she would be using a cabin below deck and that one of the men would bring her things to her before long. Her disbelief at this announcement must have shown on her face for he'd snapped angrily, "I've never needed to take an unwilling woman before Valentine and I'll not do so now." She was halfway out the door before he'd added cockily, "Of course give it a few days and some of me famous charm and you'll be more than willing to spread your shapely legs for me, won't you luv? I think that I'll make you beg for it like you did in the stable." Val had chosen to refrain from commenting on his statement although she had been tempted to tell him that hell would freeze over before she ever again welcomed his advances.

As Val forced herself out of the warm bed and began her morning ablutions, she reflected that her choice had turned out to be a wise one for she would likely have ended up eating crow. For the past fifteen days, Jack had launched a campaign of seduction that was beginning to wear through all of Val's defenses. It was the subtlety and unexpected tack that his efforts took that had undermined her resolve. He was polite and charming and almost all traces of the crude Jack disappeared. He was treating her as a gentleman should treat a lady and she was completely flummoxed by it. Not even young Jonathon had been so correct in his behavior towards her. Of course there was one area in which he deviated slightly from his new role. Physically he touched her much more often that strict social dictates would deem proper. However, even here he remained somewhat restrained with his touches being light and only hinting at impropriety rather than actually crossing the line into truly improper advances. It was making her crazy and her body was now in a constant state of anticipation of what he would do next. Would he lightly brush his fingers across her neck? Or would he once again lean forward a tad too close so that his breath tickled her ear as he spoke? Perhaps he would place another light kiss on the inside of her wrist?

Val groaned and splashed some cool water on her face in an attempt to banish the flush that suffused her at these thoughts. If she did not know better, she would almost swear that Jack was wooing her. But last night he had once again revealed his true colors and that was what had sent her fleeing to the safety of her room. It had not been anything he said or did but his true purpose had been revealed in his eyes. Val had looked up from the cards that she was holding to find him staring at her with undisguised lust and a barely controlled impatience. When he noticed her regarding him, he had quickly hooded his eyes and cleared his face of all expression but she had seen it and could not forget the answering response her body had produced. There was no use trying to deny it; she wanted Jack Sparrow as she had never wanted a man before. The only question left unanswered was if she had been and could remain successful at hiding this information from him. She prayed that he was unaware of the effect that he was producing in her for if he knew he would press his advantage to demand her surrender and that could not be allowed to happen.

With this resolution firmly in her mind, she dressed in her breeches and linen shirt. Jack had given her the run of the ship and the men, after some preliminary grumbling regarding women and ships and bad luck, had proven to be very kind and accommodating. A few of them had taken her under their wing and had been teaching her about sailing. Val found that she enjoyed the activity more than she had thought she would and today she had been promised a trip to the crow's nest. Smiling in anticipation she made her way to deck where the sight that greeted her left her speechless.

Gone was the neatly attired crew that she had been sailing with for the past weeks and in its place was a collection of motley looking men who could only be described as pirates. Val panicked for a moment thinking that the Diamond had been taken over by another vessel until she realized that the faces were still familiar. A glance upward revealed that the standard colors had been lowered and a black flag hung instead. Scanning the deck she picked out the unmistakable figure of Mr. Gibbs and went to him to seek an explanation.

"Ah a fine day isn't it Val?" Gibbs smiled at her as if it were completely normal to for the men to be so dressed and the ship to be sporting a pirate flag.

"Mr. Gibbs what is going on? I thought that Jack and the Diamond had given up pirating in favor of honest shipping?"

Before Gibbs could reply, a familiar voice answered, "Well you thought wrong luv. We've taken on a little side job."

Val whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice and could not hold back the startled gasp. Completely gone was the man that she had first known as Jonathon and then had come to accept as Jack and in his place was an utter stranger. His hair still tied in a queue now sported a plethora of beads and trinkets instead of just the few that he had insisted on wearing for the past months. Goodness, there was even what appeared to be a bone dangling from his forelock and his eyes were rimmed with kohl. Fascinated, Val continued her slow perusal of him from head to toe. His clothes were not those of a fashionable gentleman and had obviously seen better days. Draped across his midsection was a sword and what appeared to be a pistol. Rings of many colors adorned his fingers. Completing the unusual picture were scuffed high boots and a battered hat dangling from his hand.

In an insulting tone Jack drawled, "Had your fill of looking at me yet? Best close your mouth afore a fly lands in it." Before Val could answer Jack asked Gibbs, "Any sight of her yet?"

"No Captain but if we stay on this course we should intercept her before the day is over."

"Intercept who?" Val questioned.

Jack ignored her query and spoke to Gibbs, "Feels good being out of those dandified clothes and wearing our old togs doesn't it?"

"Aye that it does Jack but I've noticed you've not completely dressed like your old self."

Jack grinned and reached up to finger his hair, "Ah yes, me hair. Well I've rediscovered a liking for a bug free head and it's easier to wash this way."

Gibbs laughed and then pointedly observed, "It wasn't your hair I was speaking of Jack. You seem to be missing one of your favorite mementos of a lady's affection." Gibbs stared meaningfully at Jack's bare left wrist.

Val could swear that Jack blushed under the older man's scrutiny. Well he should be embarrassed! Now she knew the meaning of all those bits and bobs that he adorned himself with; they were all trophies from his past amorous liaisons.

"Misplaced it have you? I'd bet if we looked hard enough we could find it."

Jack growled, "Shut up Gibbs less you're wanting to sport a black eye."

Gibbs only laughed harder and strolled away whistling.

Val had remained quiet long enough. She demanded, "Tell me what this is all about. I thought you had given up pirating?"

"Now luv, you can never take the pirate out of a man. Told you that already only you don't want to listen. But then there's pirating and there's pirating. All depends on one's point of view. Savvy?" A few of the beads tinkled as he shook his head in mock concern.

The sound reminded Val of what the beads were symbols of and she grew furious at him. He was nothing more than a womanizing lout and she had been a fool to even consider a romantic relationship with him. Her anger leant harshness to her words, "Evidently your morals are still conveniently fluid Jack. Always after the main chance, aren't you? You're a grown man and yet you still only care about yourself and have no regard or concern for others. You shall make a terrible Earl of Coltshire and I feel sorry for the people on your lands." Val turned ready to storm away but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist her swung her around.

Gripping her by both arms he shook her slightly and snarled, "You know nothing of what you speak of Valentine. You've always been all too willing to believe the worst of me. I'd suggest you shut your mouth before you say something you'll regret. Eating your words can be such an unpleasant experience." With a final shake he let go of her and then added, "You can stay on deck until Gibbs tells you to go below. When he does you are not to come out again until given permission. That's an order, don't disobey it or you'll regret it."

Taken aback by Jack's attack, Val could only nod her head. The response seemed to satisfy him and he stalked off. The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon passed quickly. The men kept their word and Val was able to climb up into the crow's nest. Unfortunately her mind was on Jack's unusually strong reaction to her insults and she did not enjoy the experience as much as she would have in other circumstances. It was late afternoon when a shout indicated that another ship had been spotted and Gibbs informed Val that it was time for her to leave the deck.

Jack watched as she went below. His anger had long ago fled to be replaced by something that felt suspiciously like hurt. Damn the woman, she'd done it to him again. He'd spent the last weeks showing her that he was more than capable of being a gentleman and in a blink of an eye she had pierced his control. Valentine had always only ever believed the worst of him and he supposed she always would. When they got back to Port Royal it was time to seek an annulment and end this farce of a marriage. Then he could go and find the type of wife he wanted. He smiled as he realized that at least he had rid himself of Millicent without ever having had to admit that he'd made a bad choice. Meanwhile he had a ship to raid and some documents to find.

* * *

Val sat in her cabin and listened to the carousing going on above her. She guessed that it must be well past midnight but the sounds indicated no signs of the merriment ending soon. In vain she had waited for word that she was once again to be allowed on deck. The time had passed slowly and her thoughts had played and replayed the events of the day. When the other ship had come within range, the Diamond had fired a shot across her bow and demanded the right to board. Hidden in the stairwell, Val had watched as the crew of the Diamond had lowered planks and boarded the other ship. What had followed had been surprisingly orderly and bloodless. Oh there had been threats and shouts, but with the exception of a few fisticuffs there had been no real physical harm done to the men and passengers of the other ship. In fact it did not even appear as if many goods of real value had been looted other than several casks of wine and rum. There had been an interchange between Jack and Gibbs that puzzled Val. As Jack had walked back across the gangplank he had shoved a small portfolio of documents into his jacket and then nodded at Gibbs. Shortly thereafter, the Diamond had pulled the boarding planks and sailed away. Val was willing to bet that whatever was in that portfolio had been the real reason for the whole taking of the other ship and that the other goods had merely been stolen as cover.

Val threw herself on the bed and lay there trying to talk herself out of what she wanted to do. She knew that it was foolish and dangerous. The whole matter was none of her business. It was probably full of bearer bonds or some other equally portable means of wealth. Eventually she gave up the fight against her curiosity. She would get no sleep until she knew what was in that portfolio. Rising from her bed she briefly considered changing out of her nightwear but then discarded that idea. The gown was black silk and though totally inappropriate for wear in public it was the most appropriate garment that she owned for what she had in mind. Its being black would help her fade into the night and the daring lace up bodice and general skimpiness did not matter for no one would see her. She grabbed a candle before realizing that the glow would give her away. Reluctantly she put it down and resigned herself to finding her way in the dark. Hopefully the moonlight would cast enough light for her to see and there was sure to be a lantern in Jack's cabin.

Sticking to the shadows she carefully made her way above deck and to the Captain's quarters. It was with a sigh of relief that she closed the door behind her. She had managed to make it without attracting anyone's attention. Val almost giggled at that thought. With the amount of noise that the drunken men were making she probably could have ridden a horse across deck without notice. Telling herself to stop being fanciful, Val quickly crossed over to the desk for she believed it the most likely place for Jack to have stored the portfolio. As she had predicted, there was an oil lantern lit and burning. Between that and the moonlight filtering through the windows, she had more than enough to see by.

It only took a few seconds to find what she was looking for and pull out the documents it contained. Carefully unfolding them Val peered down and tried to make sense of what she was looking at. As near as she could tell the writing was in French and there were diagrams of something that looked like plans for a ship. Bracing herself on her arms Val leaned over the table and closer to the document to try to read the cramped writing.

"Find anything interesting, luv?' A voice softly whispered in her ear and caused her to shriek and nearly fall over as she stood up and spun around.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my cabin sweetheart. I think the question is what are you doing here?"

"I was … I was…" Val could not complete the statement.

"You were… ?" Jack teased.

His teasing allowed her to find her voice. "Fine. I was snooping. I wanted to know why you raided that ship today."

"You mean other than the reason that I'm a despicable pirate bastard who cares for no one and nothing but meself?"

Val deduced that Jack meant this as a rhetorical question and refrained from answering. Instead she asked, "Why are you not drinking with the crew? There was enough rum brought on board to supply an army."

"Contrary to your opinions of me, even I can grow tired of drink Valentine. I retired to my bed to dream of a lovely lady joining me for a bit of slap and tickle."

"Don't be absurd. There was no way that you could know that I would come here tonight."

Jack did not answer but merely gave a leering grin.

"Stop it Jack. You do not frighten me. I daresay you retired early rather than pass out on the deck."

Jack shrugged his shoulders negligently. "Have it your way Valentine. You always do. But now that you're here and dressed for the occasion seems a shame to waste such an opportunity..."

Jack took a step towards her and Val involuntarily retreated a step. His words had brought home to her the danger that she now faced. Looking at him it finally registered that he was wearing nothing but a pair of breeches. She stared at his bare chest and forced a swallow down a suddenly parched throat. He took another step forward and she retreated again. Her eyes skittered around nervously searching for anything to focus on but the half naked man in front of her. On the corner of the desk she saw a small dagger. By now somewhat panicky, she picked it up and brandished it at him threatening, "You stay away from me Jack Sparrow. I'll use this on you. Just see if I won't."

To her astonishment, Jack just laughed heartily. Then he calmly walked over to a chair next to the bed. She heard the slide of metal against metal and the next thing she knew he was once again standing in front of her but now he was wielding a sword. He tutted mockingly, "You'd never make it as a pirate Valentine. First rule in a fight is to pick the most lethal weapon in the room. What are you going to do now?"

Val reached the decision that dignity was secondary to self preservation. Slowly she inched her ways backwards trying to reach the door to escape what she know accepted was an unwinnable encounter. She was more than halfway towards her goal when she took too large a step and her heel came down on the hem of her gown. She became unbalanced and as she put her hands behind her to break the fall the dagger flew from her grasp and landed out of reach. With a thump she landed on her rear. Val looked up to find Jack towering above her holding the sword so that it gently pressed beneath her breast bone. She could feel her nipples harden in response to his hungry gaze.

"My, what a predicament you find yourself in Valentine. Reminds me of an encounter between your friend Katherine and the good Commodore. Did she tell you about it?" At Val's silent nod he went on, "Probably told you what a gentleman he was and how he let her go without demanding any sort of forfeit. Now if I were a gentleman, I'd do the same. Fortunately, as you delight in reminding me, I'm not." With this he took the blade and sliced through the laces causing her breasts to tumble free.

Valentine let out a soft cry of distress at his action but she dared

not move. More to the point, she could not move. She was as caught in the web of desire as he was and her will to fight it had fled. Carefully he hooked the tip of the blade under one strap and then pushed it off her shoulder. When he did the same to the other strap, the completely ruined bodice of the gown pooled down to her waist and left her torso naked. Without a word, Jack flung the sword aside and held out a hand to her. Equally silent Val placed her hand is his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. For some minutes they just stared at each other and then Jack's attention was caught by a flash of gold illuminated in the flickering flame of the lantern. Her eyes followed helplessly as he reached down into the valley between her breasts and lifted up the ring that had lain nestled there.

Val held her breath and awaited the caustic comment that was certain to follow. When several silent moments followed with no glib comment from Jack she dared to raise her eyes to meet his. In them she read a question but no derision. But right now she did not wish to answer that particular question. Divining her need to defer the matter to another time Jack let the ring fall back down and then pulled her into his arms and began kissing her. His mouth devoured hers until she was panting in an attempt to draw breath.

The feel of his bare chest against hers inflamed her senses and she squirmed in attempt to get even closer to him. Jack wound his hand in her hair and tipped her head back to give him access to her neck. He nibbled and licked his way down from her earlobes to the curve of her shoulder. Ignoring her soft murmur of protest he put her slightly from him. Then with an almost reverent touch he began stroking and tormenting her now aching and heavy breasts whose tips were already peaked with desire. Soon his mouth traced the same path. For what seemed an eternity he licked and suckled and petted until she thought she would go out of her mind with wanting. Just when she was about to scream in protest, his lips continued their journey down her body. They found the curve of her waist and then her hip before being blocked the remnants of her once beautiful nightgown. Jack settled onto his knees, took the gown in both hands and ripped the rest of it off. The sound the gown made as it tore acted as an aphrodisiac on both of the room's occupants. Impossible as it would have seemed a moment ago, their lovemaking became even more heated. Jack used one hand at Val's waist to hold her steady as his other found its way between her legs. Seconds later, when his mouth followed suit, he had to use both hands to keep her from collapsing off her feet.

Valentine whimpered, "Jack please. Please make love to me. Please, I need you." She knew she was begging as he had decreed she would but she did not care. If she had to beg him to assuage the need in her then so be it. Pride no longer mattered.

Hearing the words he had needed to hear, Jack stood up and almost dragged Valentine to the bed. Before joining her on the soft feather mattress he stood and let his eyes feast on the beautiful picture she made. He had waited fifteen long years for this moment. Growing impatient she sat up and tried to reach to help unbutton his breeches. Firmly he pushed her hands away. Her eyes as she watched him remove the garment were bad enough without her touch making matters worse. If she touched him there it was likely he'd be unmanned. He was determined to be in control of this encounter and make her forget every man who'd preceded him.

Jack crawled into bed and levered himself above Valentine. He took her mouth for another volatile kiss and his hard penis pressed into the softness of her belly. A part of him wanted to prolong the encounter but he knew that he was fast losing what little reign on his desires that he had left. Nudging her legs wider he settled between them and slowly began working his way inside her now dripping entrance with gentle tormenting thrusts. Soon she was undulating her hips and lifting them off the bed in an attempt to make him sheath himself fully in her. A victorious chuckle escaped him as her movements grew more frantic. He waited until she was one step away from the precipice and then grabbed her by the hips and with a firm thrust fully entered her. She grew still for a split second and then screamed as her release hit her. Jack's own release matched hers.

As soon as both of their shudders had subsided, Jack leapt off of the bed. Angrily he shouted, "You bloody stupid little fool. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were still a virgin?"


	13. More Blood is Shed

Disclaimer: POTC does not belong to me. If you have not already figured that out then I can only say... duh!

* * *

Val closed her eyes and bit back a groan. She'd known that he would not react well to this bit of information which was one of the reasons that she'd resisted his advances as long as possible. Still he had no cause to shout at her and she told him so.

"No cause? No cause? I could have hurt you, you bloody wench!"

With as much dignity as she could muster considering what had just occurred, Val pulled the sheets around her and sat up. Adopting the calm tone that one takes with a hysterical child Val said, "But you didn't. There was hardly any pain at all. In fact I'm surprised you even noticed. I'd rather hoped you wouldn't."

Her calmness only served to infuriate him further. How could she sit there and pretend that things had not just drastically altered? He'd taken her virginity. He'd been the first man to sample the sweetness that lay between her legs. An almost debilitating surge of savage pleasure accompanied this last thought. Pushing it away for examination later, Jack asked what he thought the most obvious question, "Why? Why have you never been with a man until now?" Suddenly an explanation occurred to him, an explanation which he longed to believe in with an intensity that scared and appalled him. His voice betrayed his disgust at his own longing, "Were you saving yourself for me?"

All Val heard was the distaste in his tone. For a moment tears threatened, then she told herself to stop being such a ninny. She had never expected Jack to be anything but scornful about her virginal state. Still she had never imagined him actually being repulsed by the idea of her saving herself for him. Thankfully she had not done so and she could now take great pleasure in setting him straight. "Don't be more ridiculous than usual Jack. Of course I was not saving myself for you. Do you really think that I've been a lovesick besotted fool waiting hopefully for the return of the man who deserted me? Surely you can not think that little of me? Not that it is any business of yours but I have had my share of illicit liaisons."

Valentine's mocking nettled him. "Can't have been much to these liaisons of yours since you were a virgin til tonight." With each second Jack found himself growing angrier at the woman in front of him. "What'd you do Valentine, fob off the London dandies with a pretty kiss and a blush? Quite the little cock tease were you?"

She felt the blood drain from her face at his vicious words and she wanted to flee from the room. Then from deep within her fighting spirit once again reared its head, she would not turn tail and run. "You are an incredibly crass boor Jack Sparrow and unimaginative to boot," she murmured throatily.

Jack easily brushed off the first part of her insult but the charge of being unimaginative perplexed him and his confusion showed on his countenance.

Laughing because she could tell that she had wrong footed him, Valentine explained, "Oh come now Jack. Surely a man of your experience must know that there are other ways besides intercourse to bring a romantic encounter to a mutually satisfying end?"

Mystified by Valentine's now frankly seductive tone Jack took refuge in sarcasm, "I'm sure all your paramours found it most satisfying to have to pay good gold to seek release having been granted the opportunity to worship at your dainty feet."

Valentine slid out of the bed and took her time adjusting and winding the sheet around her. "I assure you Jack that no man ever left my bedchamber having to seek out a lady of the night for his release." Deliberately she dropped her gaze to his groin, parted her mouth slightly, and then used the tip of her tongue to moisten her lips.

Jack could feel his member spring back to life at her provocation. Immediately an image of her kneeling before him with her silky black hair brushing against his thighs as she took him in her mouth was emblazoned on his mind. His grew even harder. At the same time a long buried streak of prudishness battled to be heard. Amazingly the streak of prudishness temporarily won out. "You can not fool me luv. No gently bred woman would ever do that."

Valentine wanted to dance with joy at her eminent victory in this battle between them. She could tell that he was aroused by her words and suggestive actions. Now she would hurt him as he had just hurt her. "I never figured you for a puritan Jack. Gently bred women do all sorts of naughty things when they choose. Of course we do have to be extremely fond of the fellow. Maybe that's been your problem and why you've never been so fortunate. I guess you'll just have to continue to part with your gold if you desire such activities. You're good enough for a quick tumble but I'd doubt any lady could care enough for you to want to pleasure you so. "

The blow had been effective and it took him a moment to recover but then he gave as good as he got. "Well now we've established that you're willing to act the whore when it suits you I guess we just need to discuss your price."

"There isn't enough gold in the world Jack Sparrow. I told you that I freely give myself to those I care about."

Jack placed a hand to his heart and mocked, "I'm touched my luv. Truly I am. You've just given your virginity to me free of charge. You must care an awful lot for me."

"Will you stop harping on that!"

"Kinda difficult not to darling. So I ask again, were you saving yourself for me?"

"Stop being such a conceited ass. The answer is no, no, a thousand times no; I was not saving myself for you. If you must know, I simply painted myself into a corner and could find no way out." Her desire to fight drained away and left her feeling tired and bruised. She supposed that he did have some small right to an explanation. At his questioning look she elaborated, "Fine. If you must know I had told the story of my passionate but unfortunately brief marriage with Mr. Smith so many times that there was no viable way to explain why I was still a virgin. However, I soon found that a few tears over how I could never betray my husband's memory in such a manner followed by other services rendered led to both parties ending the evening well satisfied and nobody the wiser about my annoying little problem. "

In spite of the lingering feelings of anger and hurt Jack found her explanation unbelievably amusing. He burst out laughing and continued to do so for several minutes. Valentine's glare did not have any effect. When he sobered he asked, "Why didn't you just ask one of your beaus to assist you in the matter? Most men, not me of course, enjoy the sport of deflowering virgins." Jack just could not let the undeclared truce stand, "Personally I prefer a more seasoned woman."

Marveling at how quickly this man could reignite her ire, Valentine snapped, "Well most men are not like you Jack. How fortunate for womankind that that is the case. The men that I've chosen to dally with are all gentlemen to the bone. If any one of them had taken my virginity he would have felt compelled to marry me. I like the freedom that being a widow gives me and I have no desire to give that up."

"So you intend to go back to playing the grieving widow?"

Valentine considered his question. She really had not thought much about what she was going to do now that their secret had been disclosed. "I'm not certain. It depends on how much of the story gets back to England. I shall certainly not stay in Port Royal. Maybe I'll relocate to Venice. No one there will hear of all this nonsense and I can introduce myself however I wish. Italian men are so charming and with the technicalities out of the way I shall be able to enjoy myself even more."

Her cheeriness at the prospect of Italian men irritated him. "Our marriage is a technicality? I doubt Millicent would agree with that assessment. You've ruined my chance for happiness by announcing our marriage why shouldn't I do the same to you?"

"Stop playing innocent Jack. I did not put that man up to announcing our marriage and you very well know it. You must have been the one to speak to him although why is beyond me. If you'd gotten cold feet you should have just told Millicent. But then you always did take the cowardly way out of things, just like the way that you ran away after our impulsive wedding rather than face up to the mess we'd made of things."

"Get out. Get out of here Valentine before I strike you." Jack growled in a voice so sharp that it could have cut glass.

Realizing that she had crossed some sort of line but unwilling to appear weak Valentine sniffed disdainfully, "You would strike a lady Jack? I'd not thought even you would sink so low."

"Stay here a moment longer and you'll find how low I can sink. For all your fine words and airs you're no more a lady than I a gentleman. Me, I'll take an honest whore any day over the likes of you. At least they know how to act like a woman and please a man unlike you, you sharp tongued shrew."

Clutching the sheet around her, Valentine made as stately a retreat to the door as possible. When the safety of a quick exit was assured she delivered her parting shots, "By the way, the technicality that I referred to was my virginity Jack not our marriage. Thanks to you I no longer have to limit my activities with amours. I really do owe you my gratitude and I hate to impose but I have one more favor to request. Actually, it's just a bit of advice that I seek." Valentine paused a moment before fixing him with a contemptuous stare. Her hand on the doorknob and the door already half open she gave the coup de grace, "Since you're so conversant with the protocols of paying whores for sexual favors, I have a question to ask. Exactly how much should I leave on your nightstand to compensate you for your services tonight?" The sound of something hard and heavy hitting the just closed door echoed loudly as she hastily scurried back to her cabin.


	14. Yenta Gibbs

Disclaimer: I'm only playing with POTC. The mouse owns it to my everlasting envy.

* * *

The rum wasn't working was the sad conclusion Jack finally reached. Nor had the tantrum he'd thrown done much to relieve his frustration and anger. Instead here he sat close to an hour later with an empty bottle and several of his favorite possessions strewn brokenly across the room. As usual with Valentine things had quickly descended into a verbal sparring match with both of them going for each other's jugular. Why had he thought that things could ever be different between them? Her caustic comment about paying him gold had cut deeply and it had taken every ounce of his self restraint to refrain from going after her, grabbing her by the hair, dragging her back to his cabin, and giving her the thrashing she deserved. Though personally he had long been of the opinion that a good strapping to her hindquarters was not unwarranted, his fear that he would end up actually beating her held him back. He may have committed many atrocities in his career as a pirate but that was one he never had and never would commit.

Since her appearance in Port Royal, Valentine had been sending him mixed signals. Her uninhibited participation in their lovemaking in the stable had given him his first glimmer of hope that perhaps the connection between them still existed. When she had plotted to stop his and Millicent's wedding the hope had coalesced into a certainty. Despite her acidic and derisive comments about him, she wanted him. She wanted him even though she didn't want to want him, even though she had to be forced to admit to her desire. That was the crux of issue. He wanted; no he needed on some primal level for her to feel more for him than physical desire.

When he'd seen his ring on the chain around her neck he'd fooled himself into believing that perhaps she cared for him more than she was willing to acknowledge. Then, for a few moments after he'd realized that she had been a virgin his heart had leapt at the thought that she had remained chaste for him. He had shouted at her out of concern not anger. She should have told him that she was innocent so he could have slowed things down and made the experience more enjoyable. Not that the two hadn't enjoyed themselves, to the contrary it had been one of the more memorable encounters of his career and Valentine had not been left needing. Jack's lips twisted in a grimace. Valentine had soon put paid to any notions that he'd held regarding her harboring tender feelings for him. She'd made it abundantly clear that that she only viewed him as a means to scratch an itch. If only lust were enough. It should be enough. It had been enough with every other woman so why the hell wasn't it enough with her? Why did her low opinion of him and his morals hurt in a way that no bullet or sword ever had? Norrington's voice rang mockingly in his head, "You can fight it as much as you want Sparrow but it will do no good."

Jack argued with the voice, "Shut up you barmy fool. Just because you've been trapped by a piece of skirt doesn't mean the rest of us are."

"Indeed?" Norrington's voice drawled and Jack could practically see the ironic lift of his brow.

"Yes, indeed. See I'm not like you Commodore. I've no need for anyone else, specially no need to have a woman hanging about me neck."

"Then what does it matter to you that she thinks you a cowardly and selfish man?"

"It doesn't. I don't care what she thinks of me and I'll prove it to you… her… me. I'll show how little she matters." Jack suddenly became aware that he was arguing with a man who was not present. With a snort of impatience he stumbled his way to the deck where a good portion of the crew now lay in a drunken slumber. "Get up you scurvy dogs. Get up and set a course for Tortuga. We've more celebrating to do."

* * *

Val spent the next two days in her room. Mr. Gibbs was kind enough to send her food so that she did not need to leave the safety of her sanctuary. Although she cursed her unusual timidity, she could not bring herself to leave the cabin and face Jack. Guilt, shame, anger, and hurt all mixed within her and formed a bitter tasting stew. Lord she had been putty in his hands! His to do whatever he wished with and he had recognized that fact and acted on it. There was only one explanation for her behavior. An explanation that she had long avoided acknowledging and that she hated to admit was true.

Contrary to the impression that she had deliberately given Jack, she was not all that experienced in matters of the flesh. Oh she had had liaisons with men, three to be precise, but she had never before felt the driving need that Jack evoked in her. Frankly her encounters with other men had been pleasurable but rather lacking. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she had to concede that it hadn't been maidenly morality or even the driving wish to protect the secret of her marriage that had prevented her from engaging in intercourse. Simply put, it had been the sense of ennui that her experiences with other men produced that had contributed most to her retaining her virtuous state. In the end it had always been simpler to quickly pleasure the man and send him on his way. That way everyone remained on friendly terms with no one feeling slighted or misused. After her third such encounter, she'd stopped trying to find what she had experienced in the carriage that night and convinced herself that it had all been the result of too much champagne and the romantic events of the day.

It was small consolation that she had spoken the literal truth when she'd said that she had not saved herself for him for the end result had been the same. Jack was the first and only man to ever produce a level of arousal in her that demanded fulfillment. God help her if he should ever learn that truth for he would be ruthless in his exploitation. That was why she had stretched the truth and so cruelly attacked him. If he knew the truth… if he knew the truth…

Val's thoughts had led her back to the acknowledgment that she had artfully dodged for a few more minutes. Those men that she had dallied with had all been charming, handsome, intelligent, and skillful lovers. In short there could only be one reason why their touch had not produced the fire that Jack so easily aroused; she loved Jack Sparrow.

Instead of happiness, this long overdue admission only brought misery. She loved Jack and he did not love her. Like the worst kind of foolish woman she had spent the last fifteen years longing for a man who cared not a whit for her. That she had never consciously realized her feelings until now did nothing to lessen the magnitude of her stupidity in waiting for a man who had all but forgotten her. Tears of self hatred rolled down her face as she digested the enormity of her folly.

* * *

A soft knock sounded at the door. Groggily Val sat up and became aware of her surroundings. It was dark so she lit a candle. A quick glance in the mirror told her that ravages of her uncharacteristic crying jag marked her face. She called out, 'Just a moment" and then quickly splashed some water on her face to hide some of the puffiness and redness. As she walked to the door it registered that the sway of the ship had calmed considerably and that she could hear shouts and other noises that were not produced by the Diamond. They had docked somewhere. Val opened the door to a smiling Mr. Gibbs. His smile faltered as he took in her tear stained face.

"Sorry to disturb you Val but I thought you'd want to know that we've moored."

"Oh, well thank you for the news. That's very kind of you. Actually the information is welcome. I'm about to go mad cooped up here and a stroll and some fresh food sounds enticing." Val noted the wary look of concern that crossed his face.

"Well ma'am it's not my place to be telling you what to do but you might want to reconsider that plan. Tortuga is not really the sort of town that a woman should go gadding about on her own, if you get my drift?" The blush that suffused his face told Val exactly what sort of town it was.

"Really? I suppose that it was Jack's notion to stop here?"

Shifting uncomfortably Gibbs admitted, "Aye. That it was. Said the men and he needed to blow off some steam afore heading back to Port Royal."

Val knew without being told exactly how the men and Jack intended to blow off steam. Something snapped inside her. Her earlier self pity was washed aside by a tidal wave of anger. Enough was enough. She had wasted fifteen years and she was not about to waste another minute on a man who so patently did not deserve her. Raising her chin in a determined angle she inquired, "Surely the whole town can not be one big brothel? There must be some establishments that the upstanding citizens frequent?"

Looking even more uncomfortable, Gibbs mumbled, "Well there is one small area where things are a bit more civilized. Never been there myself but I've heard tell there is a somewhat respectable tavern and inn run by a family man."

"Then that is where I shall go. Thank you Mr. Gibbs."

"Jack won't like your going there on your own."

"I really do not care what Jack likes or dislikes. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change and freshen up."

As he strolled down the corridor, Gibbs broke out into a grin and began whistling to himself. Jack had not confided what had occurred between him and Val the other night but the wreckage in Jack's cabin had indicated a passionate encounter and an educated guess was not difficult to make. What was unclear was why Val had retreated to her room and Jack had insisted on journeying to Tortuga. For two seemingly intelligent people the pair had difficulty seeing what was right before their eyes. Oh well, he would give them another nudge in the right direction and let nature take its course. It was the least that a man could do for a friend. And he could kill two birds with one stone, for on his way to inform Jack of Val's foolhardy plans he would stop by to pay old man Harper for his performance at the wedding.


	15. Stallion and Mare

Disclaimer: Only for your and my own enjoyment. No money is made from my small offerings.

AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews last chapter. While I devote my time to writing rather than personally answering each review (a decision I think most of you would applaud), I can not tell you how much I appreciate them and how good it makes me feel to know that some of you are enjoying my story.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the tavern and quickly spotted Jack at his usual table. Also as usual there was whore a on his lap. Jack Sparrow was indeed a creature of habit when he was docked at Tortuga. However, in a departure from the norm, Jack was not wearing his usual carefree grin. In fact he looked bored and almost annoyed by the wench's valiant attempts to engage his interest. Gibbs grinned and decided to add some fuel to the fire.

He walked over to Jack's table and plopped down in an empty chair. "Enjoying yourself Jack?"

Jack merely grunted, a sound that could have signified agreement or disagreement, and took another swallow of rum.

"Evening Miss Giselle," Gibbs politely addressed the woman who was now busy nibbling on Jack's ear. He bit back a laugh when Jack's scowl increased at Giselle's further attempts to snag his attention.

"I thought you were minding the Diamond? What are you doing here?" Jack demanded.

"Oh, I thought I'd treat myself to a little time with one or more of Tortuga's finest. Surely you'd not begrudge me that? No need to be worrying about the Diamond, no one in his right mind would dare to bother the great Captain Jack Sparrow's ship."

Jack hesitated a moment before asking the question that he really wanted to know the answer to. "What of the cargo we're carrying? I thought I left it safely in your keeping?"

Gibbs was enjoying teasing his friend and decided to make Jack work for the information that he so obviously desired. Adopting a puzzled look he asked, "Cargo? We've no cargo left Jack. Everything was unloaded in Port Columbine."

"You know what I mean you old goat. What will our guest think if she awakens to a deserted ship?"

"Well now, you should have said that was your worry. You've need not have any concern about Val being alone on the Diamond. No worry at all there Jack. Mr. Cotton is still aboard." When Jack gave a nod of approval Gibbs blithely continued on, "Course that was never an issue at all since she left the Diamond about a quarter hour afore me."

Jack stood up so abruptly that Giselle slid from his lap and landed on the ground. She was vociferous and rather loud in her objections to this rude treatment. A few coins soon eased her concerns and she happily went on to seek other custom. Staring at the older man Jack growled, "Well?"

"Well what?"

It took considerable restraint for Jack to refrain from closing his hands around his first mate's neck. Through tight lips he pushed put, "Did she say where she was going?"

Shrugging his shoulders Gibbs elaborated, "I believe she said something bout finding a place to have a decent meal." There was a notable decline in Jack's tension. Then Gibbs ratcheted up the heat, "Also mentioned something bout needing some amiable companionship. Said that it twas not fair for only the men to be enjoying their evening ashore." The last was pure fiction on his part but it had the desired effect on Jack's temperament. Gibbs would swear that Jack actually turned green with jealousy. "Course I told her Tortuga was no place for a lady. But being a lady of strong will she insisted so I told her bout Mr. Freedle's tavern. Seemed the least I could do since that's the only place on this island where she'd be likely to meet men of her caliber. She can't come to much harm there since that's where all the nobs gather." His last words were not heard by his listener for Jack was already out the door and on his way to find Valentine. Gibbs poured himself a glass of rum from the bottle and chuckled to himself. He decided to leave off returning to the ship for a few hours. By then the shouting should have died down.

* * *

Val was enjoying herself. When she had first entered the tavern she had come close to turning around and running back to the ship. It had seemed as if every eye was focused on her and the impropriety of what she was doing by entering such an establishment unescorted. Only her fervent desire to move ahead and begin the process of forgetting Jack Sparrow had kept her from unceremoniously fleeing.

As she had stood frozen in the door, a tall blonde gentleman had approached and introduced himself to her. He was Mr. Camberton, the island's doctor, and he was more than happy to put himself at her service. Now, close to an hour later, she was ensconced at a table and enjoying a delicious meal with a charming companion. Val covertly surveyed the man across the table. He was handsome, not in the same way that Jack was but nevertheless he was a prime specimen of manhood. He would do nicely in her campaign to eradicate the feel of Jack Sparrow's touch from her memory. Flirtatiously she placed her hand on his and saw his immediate response to her unspoken encouragement.

Turning Val's hand over and lightly rubbing his thumb across her palm, Camberton delicately questioned, "At the risk of being presumptuous and offending, dare I hope that you would not be averse to deepening our acquaintance?"

Val took a deep breath. His gentle caress was doing absolutely nothing to inflame her senses, yet one had to start somewhere. Smiling brilliantly she assured him, "No offense taken. I should be delighted to take the evening to get to know you better." Then huskily added so that he could be in no doubt of her meaning, "One could even say intimately."

The tavern suddenly went still and when her eyes met his she was surprised to find fear rather than desire. Then all was explained as a silky voice purred, "And I should be delighted if you would take your filthy hands off of my wife."

Val turned in her chair to find Jack standing behind her, gun drawn and pointed squarely at Mr. Camberton's head. "Choice is yours Valentine. You can either involve this poor sod in our business in which case he'll end up with a bullet between his eyes or you can come with me. Don't take too long choosing because I've a mind to teach him a lesson bout poaching on another man's territory."

Val looked helplessly between the two men. She did not want to go with Jack but neither did she want poor Mr. Camberton to suffer on her behalf. With as much insouciance as she could muster she addressed Mr. Camberton, "Please excuse me. Evidently my presence is elsewhere required. I do thank you for a lovely dinner and regret that I must take my leave so soon." Then she rose from her chair and raised an eyebrow at Jack, "Well?" she questioned in an extremely haughty tone. Jack's only reply was to bare his teeth in a snarl. Grasping her wrist tightly he proceeded to yank her from the room.

Val did not wish to add further to the unpleasant scene that Jack had created so she waited until they had left the building before voicing her objections. By literally digging her heels into the ground she forced him to stop. Angrily she tugged her wrist free. "How dare you? How dare you embarrass me in such a manner?"

"Embarrass you? You stupid wench, do you have any sense of self preservation at all? That man in there was only after one thing and it wasn't your delightful conversation." Jack shouted at her.

"I know exactly what he was after and for your information Jack Sparrow I was after the same thing. I decided that there was no need for me to wait till I got to Italy. You're not the only one who has needs. Now why don't you just toddle along to one of your whores and leave me be?"

Jack's gaze raked her body then a malicious smile crossed his face. "Afraid I can't accommodate you there luv. Seems like I may be saving meself a bit of the brass tonight. After all why should I pay for a whore when I have one of my very own?"

The slap came so quickly that he did not see it coming. It was powerful enough to cause his head to snap sideways and for him to stumble a bit. He just contemplated her for a few seconds before he broke out into an insincere grin, "Why thank you for the kind invitation Valentine. Although I was certain that me charm would win you over in the end, it is pleasant being able to forgo the preliminaries and move onto the main course as it were."

"What the hell are you talking about Sparrow? I issued no invitation." Val was overwrought enough to dispense with any semblance of civility. "Just because I seek pleasure that does not make me a whore. What a ridiculous double standard you cling to." Val's hand tingled from the blow that she had delivered. She turned to walk away and once again felt fingers manacle her wrist.

Jack rubbed his reddened cheek. "I warned you Valentine. I warned you that I'll only tolerate me face being slapped after I'd taken my pleasure of a lady. The way I see it you knew the price and decided you're willing to pay it. Now it's collection time."

"You deserved that slap and more. You've no right to treat me so and to curtail my pursuits."

"I've every right Valentine. When you married me, you signed yourself over to me, savvy? You should know better than to think a pirate would stand by a let another steal what he owns."

"I am not a possession! Furthermore, you do not own me Jack Sparrow and you never will," Val hotly contradicted his claim.

Jack grew very quiet and then spoke in a voice that vibrated with rage, "You're mine Valentine. You belong to me and before the night is out you'll admit as such."

He once again started dragging her along the street. Val fought and shouted but to no avail. If anything her resistance seemed to amuse him. "Scream all you want darling no one will help you. You're in Tortuga and not a soul here would dare stop another man from seeking his pleasure or even care enough to try."

Val looked around and noticed that he was right. Her struggles were going completely unnoticed by those about them. Apparently this sort of scene was not uncommon in Tortuga. Deciding to save her strength for the bigger fight ahead of her, Val ceased to resist and let Jack haul her to the Diamond. On board he informed Mr. Cotton that they were not to be disturbed and then flung her into his cabin. He closed the door and locked it before leaning casually against it with his arms folded. "Take off your gown."

"When pigs fly Sparrow. Stop trying to intimidate me. You've already said before that you would never take an unwilling woman," Val reminded him with no small measure of relief.

Jack slowly nodded his head. "An unwilling woman, no. But then there's unwilling and there's unwillingly willing. You'd be in the latter category luv. You're not wanting to want me but want me you do. And since we're so conveniently married I see no reason to deny our baser urges." He took off his hat and his weapon belts and tossed them onto the floor in a heap.

Val eyed the weapons and weighed not only her chances of reaching them before him but her ability to wield them effectively. She decided that she did not care for her odds.

"Smart choice Valentine. You'd never have made it. Still the ensuing tussle would have been interesting." Jack boldly surveyed her from head to toe and she could feel her bodice tighten as her breasts swelled as if in anticipation of his touch. Jack gave a knowing smirk and began to advance on her.

Val backed away and feverishly tried to think of a way to escape. When she backed up against his desk, she felt panicked. She could only think of one option. If she remained unresponsive to his touch surely he would not continue to force himself upon her? It was not his sense of honor that she was relying on but rather his ego. Jack would not be able to tolerate making love to a woman who was impervious to his touch. This was her last thought before he pulled her into his arms and his mouth covered hers in a hungry kiss. Val screwed her eyes shut and willed herself to stay impassive. As his tongue swept into her mouth she had to suppress a shudder of longing. Mentally, Val began to list every unpleasant thing that she could think of to subdue her body's almost automatic response to Jack's touch.

It took awhile for Jack to register that she was not participating and that she in fact was now reminding him of Millicent and her lack of ardor. However, there was one major difference between the two women. While Millicent was genuinely unmoved by passion, Jack could tell that Valentine was actively fighting to remain passive. The shallowness of her breathing and her ruched nipples pressing against his chest belied her stance of non enjoyment. He drew back. "Stop pretending you're immune to me Valentine I know better and I'll prove it to you." With a dexterity and swiftness that came from years of practice, he managed to divest her of her garments despite her efforts to fend him off. He turned her around and anchored her against him with one arm. Using his free hand, he began to fondle her breasts and lightly flick the tips while at the same time his lips began to claim her neck and throat.

Val closed her eyes even tighter in a vain effort to stop the onslaught of sensations that he was creating. She told herself again and again how much she hated him and how she could not give him this victory. His touches grew bolder and more possessive. When his mouth fastened in the hollow between her neck and shoulder and began to suckle, she could not suppress the spasm of desire that racked her body. She felt his lips curve into a smile as he continued to place his stamp of ownership on her. Satisfied that he had sufficiently marked her, he lifted his head to order, "Open your eyes Valentine."

Stubbornly she refused, so he grabbed her chin in a hand and used the other to harshly pinch one of the tight buds that the tips of her breasts had become. When her eyelids flew open in response to the exquisite pain she was confronted by an image of herself in the mirror hanging on the opposite wall. Fascinated despite her intentions she watched as Jack's hands roved over her naked body. His tanned skin contrasted sharply with her own pale flesh. The sight of him touching her was arousing and she could feel herself weakening.

He stilled and whispered seductively in her ear, "Admit it Valentine. Admit you belong to me."

"No. That's not true," was her answering whisper.

"Liar," he accused before continuing his explorations.

Unable to tear her gaze way from the picture in the mirror, Valentine watched as his hands slowly descended down her body. Some small part of her brain registered that he no longer needed to use an arm to hold her close and keep her from pulling away. Inch by inch his fingers worked their way towards the crevice between her legs. The torment of waiting was about to drive her insane but she refused to speak any words of encouragement. At last they reached their destination and Val thought that she would cry from relief when the first stroke came. But then she was soon lost to a maelstrom of sensations. Instinctively she arched her mound into his hand so that he could deepen his caresses. Once again she found Jack's arm anchored around her waist but she was aware that they both knew that the purpose was no longer to keep her from bolting but rather to hold her still because she was now shamelessly writhing against him.

"Say it Valentine."

Mutely she shook her head no.

"Bloody stubborn wench." He removed his fingers from between her legs and she only just managed to keep from verbalizing a protest. Jack's insolent grin reflected in the mirror told her that he was aware of her difficulty. As his nimble fingers began to once again journey across her body touching every where except the one place she most wanted to be touched, Val felt the fire between her legs begin to recede. She had just congratulated herself on having withstood his onslaught when once again his hands began the descent towards her center. His right hand disappeared from view for a moment and then she heard the whisper of buttons against fabric as he undid his breeches. He used his legs and hips to wedge her tightly against the desk. Val could feel his erect member begin sliding back and forth against the entrance to her womb as he cupped both her breasts, kneading them and rolling the peaks between his fingers. His voice tempted seductively, "Admit it Valentine. Admit that you belong to me and then I'll bend you over this desk and take what we both want. I'll be the stallion you claim to prefer and you'll be my mare. I'll enter you from behind and ride you hard and heavy till you're hot and sweaty and docile and satisfied."

The sight of her completely naked and wantonly sprawled back against a fully clothed Jack combined with the erotic picture his words painted and Val felt the last her resistance crumble away. With a sob her head drooped forward and she mumbled, "Fine. You win. I'm yours."

Jack fisted a hand in her hair and roughly yanked her head up. "No Valentine, say the words damn you."

Her eyes met his in the mirror. His free hand continued to stroke and tease and incite while the friction that he was creating between her legs grew ever more demanding of release. Ironically she recalled the conversation between Katherine, Elizabeth, and her about whether or not Jack would demand a figurative or literal pound of flesh from her. It appeared as if he was demanding both. How typical of Jack to be so greedy. Resentfully but truthfully she at last admitted, "I'm yours Jack. I belong to you."

Immediately she felt the hand in her hair pressing her forward and onto the desk until her forearms supported her weight. Unheeded, documents spilled off and fluttered to the floor. Jack's one hand remained tangled in her locks as his other slid down and firmly gripped her hip so that her movement was restricted. His legs kicked hers further apart and without warning he plunged into her. He withdrew partially and plunged again. Val could feel herself about to fall over the edge into a seemingly bottomless chasm of desire and fulfillment. When he withdrew completely, she felt empty and incomplete. Just as she was about to complain, she heard him grate "You" and then felt him thrust into her. Again, he withdrew. His voice was harsh as he proclaimed "are" and she felt another thrust and withdrawal. After only seconds but what felt like hours, he triumphantly declared "mine" and Valentine was forced to her toes as he thrust more deeply into her than ever before. Her climax hit with an intensity that was both exhilarating and terrifying.

Jack released his hand from her hair and slid it down to settle at her hips as he bent over her wrapping her body in his. As Jack began to pump in and out of her seeking his own release from the wonderfully terrible tension he coaxed, "Come on darling, ride with me." Yet again she caught sight of the two of them in the mirror and unbelievably she felt her desire begin to climb once more. Jack trailed hot wet kisses across her back and Valentine shamelessly ground her derriere against his groin. They were like the horses he'd described and their behavior was just animalistic and wild. Then he stopped to bite down hard on a spot just beneath her shoulder blade and he groaned as his seed spurted into her. Dimly Valentine thought of protesting his rough treatment but soon wave after wave of passion rolled over her and she could feel her inner muscles tighten around him to draw him even further into her. At last they both collapsed in a heap of spent pleasure.

Jack's weight was comfortably reassuring and Val was aware that without him pining her to the desk she would likely collapse onto the floor for it was doubtful that her legs could support her right now. As if he had read her mind, Jack straightened and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. When he spoke it was in a tone that brooked no argument, "You'll be spending the rest of your journey sleeping here."


	16. Ties That Bind

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

AN: Parts of this chapter are clunky but I've given up tinkering with it.

* * *

Jack gazed down at the sleeping woman nestled in his arms. Surprisingly Valentine had not argued over his decree that she sleep in his bed or even over his refusal to allow her to don nightwear. Instead she had merely primly tucked herself under the covers and turned her back to him. But Jack was having none of that and he had pulled her into the cocoon of his embrace. He was not ready to abandon the physical connection that they had just so firmly established. At first she had remained stiff and unyielding but soon sleep had claimed her and she now lay unresisting.

The candle sputtered and sent a flare of light washing over her torso. Jack marveled at the perfection of her and how well her body fit his. Another flicker of illumination and Jack swore softly. Most intentionally he had left the love mark on her neck as a stamp of ownership but the dark smudges gracing her arms, back, and breasts had been unintentional. The result of their primitive abandoned mating. Jack could feel his member twitch and begin to grow at the memory. Never before had he been so aroused and out of control as he had been tonight. The best part was that she had matched him. Even though at first she had been unwilling, in the end Valentine had grasped and clawed for her pleasure the same as he.

Gently he brushed the hair from her face and considered the uncharted territory in which he now found himself. He recalled thinking all those years ago that one night with Valentine would not be enough and he had been correct. Twice now he'd taken her and yet the ache that she stirred him only seemed to intensify. This was a novel experience for him. In the past, once he'd had a woman boredom set in. Still more unusual was the jealousy that Valentine roused in him. If only to himself, Jack had to admit that his anger had not stemmed from the typical place which was one of extreme reluctance to surrender anything that he considered his. Rather it stemmed from an absurdly blinding panic that had assailed him when he saw her dallying with another man. Quite simply he worried that she would prefer another over him. What was it about her that so breached all of his hard won defenses? Why could she with apparent ease bring him, a man who feared nothing, to the point of paralyzing fear over the mere thought of losing her to another?

Valentine restlessly moved and Jack soothingly stroked her hair until she settled back down. Oddly enough it was the simple gesture that supplied him with the answer to his questions. He recalled seeing Norrington demonstrate a similar gesture of affection towards Katherine and it was as if a veil had suddenly been drawn from his eyes. Bugger it! Bugger it all to hell! He loved Valentine. He did not know how it had happened or when it had happened but somewhere along the line it had happened. For the past fifteen years Jack had told himself that their marriage was nothing more than unpleasant encounter that he had no wish to revisit and that he wore her scrap of lace around his wrist as a warning to never again be so foolhardy. Now he questioned his own motives; another first for Jack Sparrow. Perhaps on some level he'd loved her all along? Valentine may not be the quiet biddable wife that he had sought but she was the only wife he wanted.

On the heels of his discovery came the certain knowledge that he could not allow her to realize the power she held over him. If Valentine was aware that she held this particular weapon she would mercilessly wield it over him. No, he had to find a way to tie her to him without her ever becoming aware of how much he now needed her. The fact that she continued to wear his ring about her neck gave him hope. Also, she had gone to a lot of trouble to stop his and Millicent's wedding. Surely she must care for him at least a little? Jack smiled as the perfect solution presented itself. Valentine had proven herself to be an extremely sensual woman and Jack would use that sensuality against her. He would introduce her to all of the varied delights of the flesh and use them to bind her to him. Decision made, he quickly went to work.

* * *

Ten days later, Valentine stood at the railing staring out at the sea as the sun slowly began to rise. Breathing deeply she enjoyed the beauty of the moment and reached a complete understanding of what it was that Jack so loved about sailing.

Her thoughts drifted back to that night in Tortuga. Their first coupling had been ferocious, almost a battle. Their second coupling, when Jack had awakened her in the early hours of the morning, had been the polar opposite. Jack had been exquisitely tender and almost worshipful as he'd made love to her. Afterwards she had turned her face away from him and into the pillow to hide the tears coursing down her face rather than embarrass him with an unwanted display of feeling. Jack had immediately fallen back asleep but she had lain awake contemplating the situation that she now found herself in. Her options were limited. Either she could continue to enjoy the delights that Jack visited upon her body or she could once again try to fight his advances. The later option not only seemed doomed to failure but also felt like cutting of her nose to spite her face. It was unlikely that she would ever find another man who could so easily arouse her carnal appetites. So what if there was nothing more between them than this burning desire? Well that was not true, there was in fact quite a lot more on her side of the equation and that was what had chased away her sleep that night and continued to do so this dawn. In the end, she had decided that night to enjoy whatever pleasures were on offer and worry about the future later.

This morning however, Valentine had the sinking feeling that every time that she and Jack came together made it that much more difficult for her to walk away in the end. And walk away she must when they reached Port Royal. Not once had Jack indicted that he had any wish to stay married to her and make their marriage a real one in every sense of the word. Valentine smiled as she wryly admitted to herself that their relationship had not progressed very far from the one that had existed while they were still in their youth. They continued to almost constantly argue with the difference now being that those arguments ended with them in bed. Or on the floor. Or standing up against the wall in the passageway below deck. Or in the crow's nest. Valentine had lost count of how many times they joined together. Jack was endlessly inventive. She flushed and felt a languorous warmth steal over her as she remembered last night.

"No, don't move. Just sit tight while I undress you. I've been dreaming of this throughout dinner."

Valentine almost giggled at the absurd picture that Jack made kneeling at her feet and removing her shoes. However when he lifted her skirt and slowly began rolling down her stockings, the laughter died in her throat. Then he began to trace a line of kisses from the instep of her foot all the way up to one knee. He repeated the process on her other leg. Valentine felt her breath grow shallow and the moisture began to gather at the juncture between her thighs. Dear lord this man's touch set her ablaze. She grabbed at his shoulders in an attempt to pull him up to her for a kiss.

Annoyance tinged his voice as he ordered, "Stop that Valentine." He removed her hands and wrapped them around the back spindles of the chair. "Keep them there." Jack placed a hand on either knee and firmly tugged her legs wider apart. When Valentine instinctively fought the exposure, he warned, "I mean to have my way in this Valentine. So you'd best resign yourself to it or you'll find yourself tied to the chair."

She swallowed her caustic retort to his high handedness when she saw the look in his eyes. He was serious in his threat. His countenance once again bore that predatory look that signaled his intention to tease and torment her until she begged him to take her. Their lovemaking alternated between a certain ruthlessness on Jack's part to bring her to the point where she was desperate for him and times when Jack was as gentle and caring as any woman could wish for. Valentine could not honestly decide which she preferred for both of his methods always left her sated.

His tongue found the hollow behind her knee and began to lick. With his hands pushing up her skirt even further to clear the way, he then traced a path up her thigh and stopped just short of the curled thatch of hair. Smiling wickedly up at her he licked his lips and murmured, "Just what I wanted for dessert."

Realizing his intentions Valentine once again tried to push him away. Even though she had engaged in this with other men, this was new territory for her and Jack and somehow with him it seemed more intimate than it had with the others.

Her resistance angered Jack. She had admitted that this particular sex act was not foreign to her and yet she would deny him the same liberties that she had granted others. That bloody well was not going to be tolerated. He snatched up a discarded stocking and within seconds had her right hand and foot tied together to the rear leg of the chair. Ignoring the ineffectual blows she rained on his neck and back and her shouts of "Damn you Jack stop this!" he quickly followed suit with her left hand and foot. Sitting back on his heels and surveying his handiwork he taunted, "When are you going to learn I'm a man of me word Valentine? I tell the truth more often than not though most don't believe me."

Feeling like a turkey trussed up for Michaelmas , Valentine spit at him, "Untie me Jack. You've no right to treat me so."

Jack pretended to yawn, "I'm beginning to find that argument tedious Valentine. How many times must I demonstrate to you that I've every right to do whatever I please with your delectable body? Not only I've the right but you enjoy and even crave my touch."

Grabbing her hips he yanked her forward so that she was sitting on the edge of the chair giving him full access to his destination. Burying his head between her legs he began to lick and suckle at her core until she was whimpering for release yet she refused to yield over to him. Then he snaked his tongue inside her and began to thrust in and out of her mimicking intercourse and she could no longer remain constrained. Soon she was writhing and bucking up as far as the restraints would allow and uttering desperate pleas for fulfillment. Jack once again sought his payment. "Say it."

This time Valentine did not fight the evitable. "I'm yours Jack. I belong to you." She could not fathom why he demanded this particular brand of capitulation almost every time they made love but she had ceased her attempts to withhold the admission for he always wrung it out of her in the end. Jack rewarded her by pushing her to heights of passion that she had not reached before. When she had at last slumped back drained and exhausted, he had quickly untied her and rolled them both on to the floor whereupon he'd started all over again.

Valentine's reverie of the previous night's delights was interrupted as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and a pair of lips nuzzled at her neck. "What are you doing out here so early in the morning my love?"

Startled by the interruption and not wanting to reveal the lascivious turn that her thoughts had taken, Valentine blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I was just enjoying the view Jack. It's so incredibly beautiful out here. How can you bear to give it all up?" Valentine could feel Jack withdraw into himself. "I'm sorry Jack. That was insensitive of me."

"Forget about it Valentine. You only spoke the truth. Soon I'll no more have the freedom of the sea and the Diamond. I'll be landlocked and chained to an estate."

This was the first time since starting the journey that they had discussed the future. Valentine felt a surge of jealousy as she pictured Jack playing happy families with Millicent. Forcing the emotion away lest she reveal too much to him and thanking her lucky stars that her back was to him so that he could not read her face, Valentine observed, "You know Jack it is possible to keep your shipping business and continue to sail on a regular basis. A competent estate manager could oversee things while you were away and your wife could either travel with you or spend the time in London enjoying the season." Valentine almost snorted with derision at the thought of spoiled Millicent enjoying time aboard the Diamond but she had no doubt that the young woman would be more than happy to spend her days in London shopping and frittering away Jack's money. What on earth did he see in Millicent and did he now regret his impetuous decision to halt their wedding?

Jack stilled. They had not talked of their marriage but Valentine's words seemed to indicate that she was not averse to a continuation of the current circumstances. Guardedly he inquired, "And would you mind Valentine? Would you mind if a husband left you several months a year to sail the seas?"

Spontaneously she truthfully replied, "Oh but I'd go with him. Believe me London ballrooms don't begin to compare with the beauty and serenity found here."

Jack could not prevent his audible hiss of relief. Not only did she view them together in the future but she had also hit upon and endorsed a solution to his problem of permanently giving up the sea.

Instantly she regretted her admission and the interpretation that he would put on it. Backpedaling she assured him, "Of course my preferences are irrelevant. It's your wife's desires that will matter."

"But you are my wife."

Valentine decided that while his not being able to see her face was a blessing the reverse was a curse. Jack's tone was neutral and gave nothing away. Was he hinting that he wanted to continue on in their marriage or was he once again just being difficult? Cautiously she threw out a line to see if he would take the bait and reveal his thoughts, "Yes, I know that Jack but it will be easy enough to obtain an annulment once we reach Port Royal. If both parties agree and sign the papers it almost always is granted."

Jack's joy in the morning fled. He had awakened to find her gone from his bed and had sought her out knowing that they needed to settle things between them. Tomorrow they would reach Port Royal and it was important that Valentine be aware that he intended to keep her as a wife. Seeing her leaning against the railing with her face to the wind and lost in the moment had caused his heart to swell with pride and love. Yet he was loathe to make a formal declaration wanting her to be the one to say the words. So he had taken the smaller risk of calling her his love and she had repaid the risk by talking of dissolving their marriage and his wedding another with nonchalance that stunned him. He sarcastically observed, "An annulment Valentine? I'd say we'd long since passed the point where that is a possibility. Of course there may be one or two intimacies in which you retain your virginal state with me but I've found that the law does not appreciate such fine distinctions, luv."

Tormented by the thought of him marrying another Valentine snapped, "Fine then. A divorce. It will take a little more effort and money but I daresay we'll muddle thorough and then you can wed your dreadful little Millicent." She clapped a hand to her mouth as realized what he could read from her shrewish statement.

Relief swept through him at her words and what they unintentionally revealed. She did care for him and did not like the idea of him with another woman. Now she only required a few more pushes in the right direction until she accepted her fate. His playful and amorous spirit returned. "Jealous, Valentine? You've no need to be for you still have me all to your onesies for today and tonight. What's say we let tomorrow sort itself out?" Jack was through with talking and began nibbling at her neck. Noticing that the lovebite had nearly faded away he set about remedying that situation. He was determined that she bear a visible mark of his possession when they reached land; with her mulishness she was unlikely to voluntarily place his ring back on her finger so this would have to serve.

Valentine wanted to hold onto her anger but it soon receded under Jack's caresses. No matter how many times he touched her she continued to turn to putty in his hands. It was annoying. It was humiliating. It was exhilarating. When his fingers found their way under her skirts she protested, "Jack, you can't. Not here where anyone can see us."

Jack responded by tracing the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue and whispering, "Not if you don't move or cry out. The men won't suspect anything unless you give the game away and the thought of being caught is exciting isn't it?" Without waiting for her reply his fingers delved into the folds between her legs. The wetness he found there supplied its own answer. His fingers began to play her swollen nub with the expertise of a maestro violinist playing his instrument.

Valentine's hands so tightly gripped the railing that her knuckles grew white with the effort. She sent a prayer heavenward that Jack's body blocked their activities from the men who were going about their work behind them. The ribald commentary and knowing smirks that would follow if they were discovered were in Valentine's mind best avoided. Soon she walking a tightrope of sexual tension and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

Jack could feel that she was close to the threshold and he egged her on, "Come on Valentine. Spend for me. Show me that you're mine. Climax for me out here in the open. "

His murmured words tipped the balance and Valentine felt her release rip though her body. The necessity of remaining quiet and unmoving added another level of intensity to the explosion that gripped her. Finally her involuntary contractions stopped. Jack withdrew his fingers and smoothed down her skirt before turning her around. Deliberately he raised his hand and slowly licked clean each of his fingers before saying, "I believe this leaves only one act left in which we haven't engaged." With these words he turned around and swaggered away leaving Valentine weakly clutching to the railing for support hoping that her knees would not give way.

Return to Top


	17. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Disclaimer: You know… not mine… never has been... never will be… blah… blah… blah…

AN: I hope to finish this before At World's End is released and makes it completely AU. As opposed to the only slightly (I say with tongue firmly in cheek) AU that I've already created and sheepishly admit to. I am going to shamelessly beg... please review it makes hours spent writing so much easier.

* * *

Val watched Jack as he cockily sauntered away, his actions at odds with the plaintive almost wistful note that she had detected in his words. Only one act left in which they hadn't engaged. While Val doubted that his statement was completely accurate she was astute enough to realize what Jack was trying to say without actually saying. The night he had taken her virginity she'd been so hurt by his reaction that she'd said some unforgivably harsh things that she now regretted. Not the least of which had been her comment about no lady ever caring enough about him to want to pleasure him with her mouth. Despite the many permutations of lovemaking that they had indulged in during the past days, this was one permutation that had not occurred.

Val knew very well why she had not instigated such an action but she now questioned why Jack had also refrained from any prodding in that direction. It was not as if Jack had been reticent about demanding multi varied sexual favors from her. Actually it had been quite the contrary with Jack pushing her far beyond what she was comfortable with only to have her discover new physical delights and heights of passion. So why had he not even so much as hinted that he desired such activities until today?

A small bubble of hope began to well up inside her chest. Perhaps Jack was afraid that she would resist or refuse? And if that were true… If that were true, then that meant that it mattered to Jack whether or not she harbored feelings for him and there could only be one reason why that would matter. Giddiness threatened to overtake her at such an idea but then she told herself to calm down and look at things rationally before jumping to conclusions.

Like a barrister building a case Val began to examine each facet of her and Jack's relationship. First, although he had disappeared the morning after their marriage he had never sought an annulment. Second, Jack had gone to a lot of trouble to disrupt his marriage to Millicent. Third, by getting her out of Port Royal while she was still in danger of being thrown into the gaol he had acted in a protective manner. Fourth, rather than pounce on her once she was aboard the Diamond he had carefully seduced her until she acquiesced before making love to her. Fifth, finding her with Dr. Camberton had pushed him into a possessive rage which persisted to this day.

This last fact was the weightiest of all of the bits of information. Jack often still seemed a man driven by jealous demons when they made love. His insistence, that she verbally acknowledged her surrender to him, bordered on desperation. It was as if he were determined to so completely claim her physically that she would have no choice but become fully his. Smiling wryly Val realized that in typical male fashion Jack had it backwards. He would never have been able to so claim her body if he had not already possessed her heart.

The question still remained; did she posses his heart? There seemed to be a very real likelihood that she did but he had never declared any feelings for her. On the other hand, neither had she voiced her emotions. It could be that he was just as wary as she of being vulnerable. Well tonight she would express to him in deed what she was afraid to express in words.

Val began to make her way below deck. She had a lot to accomplish before this evening. She needed to pack for their arrival in Port Royal tomorrow and then she would spend the remainder of the day pampering herself and planning Jack's seduction. A friendly voiced halted her progress.

"Good day to you Miss Val."

Val secretly grinned to herself at Gibbs' return to calling her Miss Val. Throughout the voyage he had been unable to settle on one way of addressing her and had switched from miss to ma'am and back again never settling on one form of address for more than a few days. Evidently she and Jack were not the only ones confused about the status of their relationship. "Good morning Mr. Gibbs. I was just going below to pack. I never knew how much I relied on my lady's maid until this journey."

Gibbs thoughtfully scratched his chin and appeared to be screwing up his courage. "Aye it's often the truth that we don't appreciate what we have till it's done and gone. I was just saying that to Jack."

Val stared at him for a moment trying to determine if he was sending a message. "Really? Well, what did Jack say to that observation?"

"Told me to stop being such a sentimental barmy old fool and that the trick to life was to hold onto what you wanted once you'd found it."

"But what if you don't know you want it until it's gone?"

"That's exactly what I asked Jack and he said that if that happened you had to do whatever it took to get back what was yours. Course I've found that that sometimes a man needs a bit of a kick in the pants to realize what it is he truly desires."

"Oh." Val was now sure that Gibbs was trying to tell her something but his message was unclear. "Mr. Gibbs, are you trying to tell me something?"

Blushing to the roots of his hair Gibbs stammered, 'Well now Miss Val that'd be what I was wanting to talk to you bout. I know it's not my business but…"

"Gibbs quit flapping your gums and get back to work." Jack's voice bellowed across the deck.

Looking relieved at the interruption Gibbs smiled and said, "Well I'd best be getting back to work afore Jack busts a gut. I'll talk to you when we dock Miss Val. Tweren't nothing I had to tell you that can't wait till then."

* * *

"You are dreadfully late James." Katherine lightly scolded her husband.

Dropping a quick kiss on the top of his wife's head, James joined her at the table. "Sorry Kat but things were in a bit of an uproar and it was difficult to steal away." He began to hungrily tuck into the food. Since their marriage Kat had insisted that at least twice a week he return home during the day to share the afternoon meal with her. It was a ritual that he had grown fond of for more reasons than the nourishment provided.

She watched him devour half the meal before raising her eyebrow and asking, "Well?"

James carefully laid down his cutlery. "Well what?"

With an impatient snort Kat demanded, "Are you going to tell me why the French Ambassador is raising Cain and demanding Jack's head on a platter or not?"

Picking up his fork and spearing a potato James answered, "Not." Then he popped the forkful of food into his mouth and chewed as he waited for the explosion. He was not disappointed.

"James Norrington you are the most annoying frustrating man I have ever known. You can not simply refuse to tell me what is going on!" Kat hotly informed him. "You were the one who so forcefully reminded me that a husband and wife should not keep secrets from each other and yet here you are keeping me in the dark."

Sighing, he gave up any hope of finishing his lunch and once again set down his fork. "Kat this situation is completely different from the one you refer to. It is not that I will not tell you but rather that I can not tell you. Duty prevents me from speaking to anyone but Governor Swann about this matter."

Kat recognized the truth of his words. James took his duty seriously and it was not fair of her to ask him to reveal what he felt duty bound to keep hidden. "Very well, I accept that you can not tell me all but can you at least tell me when the Diamond will be back in Port Royal?"

James smiled, "That information dear wife I can happily give you. Jack and the Diamond were spotted a few days ago and will likely make port tomorrow."

Satisfied that she had ferreted out all of the information on that topic that James was willing to consciously part with, Kat moved on to another subject, "Is Mr. Witherspoon still pushing the Governor to rush through the annulment papers?"

"Yes, he continues to be relentless in his efforts. I am uncertain as to whether the Governor is acting on behalf of Jack or if he owes a political favor to Mr. Witherspoon. At any rate, the papers will be complete and ready for signature before the Diamond docks. It seems as if Miss Witherspoon has decided that given a future as a countess she is willing to overlook some more past indiscretions on Jack's part. Fortunately, she has at last accepted that Val did not commit bigamy and has abandoned her campaign to have Val thrown into the gaol."

"Well that is certainly a relief." Kat smiled and took a sip of wine and then in an apparently idle tone inquired, "Is there any particular reason why the Governor would be willing to do such a favor on Jack's behalf?"

James immediately saw through her ploy and with a glint in his eye warned, "Kat you will cease trying to trick information out of me."

"Very well, but you can not fault me for trying. I do have to wonder if Governor Swann has gone through a lot of trouble for nothing."

Having had the same thought, James almost agreed but then decided to have some fun teasing his wife. "What do you mean Kat? When they left Val made it abundantly obvious that she no longer wished to be married to Jack." He took delight in the soft flush that crept up her neck and into her cheeks. Despite her enthusiasm in the bed chamber, Kat was easily disconcerted by talk of intimate relations.

"That is true but perhaps during the voyage things changed and an annulment may not be possible." Kat caught the small smile that James quickly hid. Damn him, he knew exactly what she was talking about but he wanted to embarrass her by having to spell it out. She decided to get a little of here own back. Adopting a dreamy expression she murmured, "After all, Val and Jack will have been together for close to a month and Jack is rather hard to resist. I suppose that it's the pirate in him. So dangerous and exciting that a woman fairly swoons thinking about it."

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor had her eyes flying open to stare across the table. James stood and stealthily began to walk towards her. In his low rumbling baritone he murmured threateningly, "Did I ever tell you of the time that I spent sailing with Jack and his crew aboard the Pearl?"

Kat's gaze met his and she did not even try to hide the mischievousness in her tone when she waived her hand airily and said dismissively, "Oh yes you told me all about that James. But that was so very long ago it hardly counts. Now you've become such a boring old Commodore bound to work and duty." The last was said with a shriek as James reached her end of the table and pulled out of her chair.

"Boring,eh? Well I shall have to remedy your misconception of my character Mrs. Norrington." So saying he picked her up threw her over his shoulder and headed towards the door.

Kat gave up all pretenses and started laughing. "James put me down. For heaven's sake what will the servants think?"

"Well I imagine the male servants will think that I am one lucky man and I would hope that the female servants think you one lucky woman. Now stop wriggling around so much or I'll drop you." With this warning he proceeded out the door and up the stairs to what was without a doubt his favorite part of coming home for midday meal.

* * *

Under the table, Val discretely rubbed her sweaty palms on the napkin. Lord but she was nervous. She had spent most of the afternoon preparing for this evening. As she had single handedly struggled into a corset that was not bound nearly as tight as it ought to have been, she had recalled her words to Gibbs about missing her maid. That had set to her to wondering what is was that Gibbs wanted to tell her. She'd distracted herself for quite awhile by imagining all sorts of revelations that Gibbs could produce but then before she knew it was the dinner hour.

When she'd arrived at Jack's quarters she had received her first surprise of the evening. Jack had once again reverted to his role of titled gentleman. The change made Val nervous for it was as if her lover of the past weeks had disappeared and a new man sat in his stead. The second surprise was that he had seemed as nervous as she. As a result conversation had occurred in fits and starts and dwelled solely on inconsequential matters. Now they had just finished their pudding and it was time for her to execute her plan. Taking a calming breath Val rose from her chair. Her plan was immediately foiled when Jack also arose.

"Jack, please sit back down."

"But a gentleman always stands when a lady leaves the table." Jack protested.

"Well yes but please just sit down." Val snapped at him irritated that he was making this more difficult than it already was. When he failed to act quickly enough for her liking, she literally pushed him back into the chair. "And stay there until I say otherwise."

Jack opened his mouth to argue but then thought better of it. Trying to appear meek he settled back and waited and wondered what Valentine was up to. He soon had his answer. Planting herself just out of arm's reach Valentine reached behind her back and with a fluidity derived from weeks of dressing without a maid's assistance, she quickly unfastened the hooks of her dress. A slight shrug of her shoulders and the dress slithered down her body. Carefully she stepped out of it and then stood before him.

Jack forced himself to stay seated while his eyes feasted on the sight before him. Valentine was wearing nothing but her shoes, stockings, and a corset made from the sheerest of black lace. Beginning at her feet, slowly Jack raked his gaze over her. Her legs were slightly parted as if in invitation and her silk stocking were held in place by garters adorned with tiny satin bows that just begged for a man's fingers to untie them. When his eyes reached the juncture between her legs he saw that her womanhood was completely uncovered but for the tiny beads of dew that glistened in her curls signaling her arousal. He swept past the luscious curve of her hips past the indentation of her tiny waist and up to where the creamy mounds of her breasts looked as if a single breath would send them tumbling forth from the tight confinement. He croaked, "I see you've been to Singapore."

"What?" Val was confused by his apparent non sequitor.

"Never mind darling. Come over here."

"Oh no you don't, Jack Sparrow. I am the one in charge. If you want any hope of satisfaction you will do as I say."

Jack considered this for a moment. He was sorely tempted to tumble her to the floor and illustrate just exactly who was in charge here but he was also curious about what she was up to. Playing along for a few more minutes could do no harm and it was not as if he wasn't finding the situation pleasurable. He nodded his head, "As you wish Valentine but you'd best remember that it's not wise to pull a tiger's tail unless you're willing to get bit."

"And who says I'm not willing?" Val fairly purred. Jack's awestruck countenance had given her courage a much needed boost. Placing a hand on either arm of his chair she leaned over and gave him an incendiary kiss. When his hands tried to pull her onto his lap she batted them away and then gracefully walked to the middle of the room where there was a plush rug. When she turned back around she caught Jack devouring her with his eyes. The man was practically salivating. With a wicked smile she crooked her finger and ordered, "Come."

Jack had to force himself to cross the room at a sedate pace as what he really wanted to do was run. He still did not know what she was about this evening but he was more than game to find out.

When he stood next to her, Val patiently explained, "The rules are that you must keep your hands to yourself or I'll stop whatever I'm doing. Do you understand Jack?"

At last beginning to have an idea of what she had in mind, Jack's mouth grew too dry to speak so he nodded his assent.

"Good." Val murmured and the set to work removing his jacket. Soon his cravat and waistcoat followed. Then she began to unbutton his shirt. This process took a lot longer because with each patch of skin revealed Val took time to kiss and suckle and lay claim to what she had uncovered. When the last button was undone she pushed the shirt from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. For a moment she stood back and admired what her handiwork had wrought.

Jack waited with baited breath for what she would do next. With each gentle caress of hers he had grown harder and harder and it had been nearly impossible to keep his hands to himself. When she dropped to her knees Jack felt his legs nearly give way. Then her fingers lightly brushed his crotch and he could not stifle a loud groan of desire. God, did she have any idea of how much she excited him? He glanced down to read her expression and found her biting her lower lip with an intense look of concentration as her fingers began to work free the buttons of his breeches. It took every ounce of honor that he had in him to say, "You don't have to do this Valentine." He didn't add that he thought that he would likely die of frustration if she stopped.

Val leaned back and peered up at him through her lashes. His words had been unexpected. She could easily tell that he was almost unbearably aroused by her actions and yet he was willing to give her the option to stop. Her heart warmed for surely he must care for her to even consider such a noble gesture. Smiling up at him she assured, "But I want to Jack. Now stop talking and enjoy."

The advice was unnecessary for as soon as her tongue touched his member he was incapable of speech. The reality was far better than the fantasies he had indulged in. Ever so delicately she traced the length of him as her hands fondled and lightly squeezed his sacs. With each movement of her head, her long silken hair brushed seductively against his thighs. Jack closed his eyes and fisted his hands in an attempt to remain somewhat in control so that the experience would not be over before it had even truly begun. When her lips closed over the tip and then inch by inch took him within the moist cavern of her mouth, Jack was no longer able to keep his hands to himself. He wove them into her tresses unsure of whether if his intent was to pull her from him or force her to take him even more deeply. In the end it didn't matter for he reached the point of no return. His climax was swift and intense. Shuddering and gasping for breath he spurted his seed down her throat.

When at last the tremors had subsided, he sank down to his knees and pulled her to him covering her lips with a kiss. He could taste himself in her mouth. Appalled at his own behavior for he had never even treated a whore in such a manner, he broke away. Still reeling from what had been the most intensely erotic experience of his life Jack floundered, "I am so sorry Valentine. I never should have… well I should have stopped things before they reached this point. I never expected you to … I mean we should have ended this the conventional way."

Valentine placed her fingers over his lips. "Stop it Jack. There is no need for recriminations. I did what I wanted to do. This way it was truly a first for both of us." Then in an attempt to lighten the mood which had grown uncomfortably serious and fraught with unspoken words, Val mock complained, "And are you or are you not going to assist me out of this blasted corset? I can barely breathe."

Gallantly Jack unhooked the offending garment but then roguishly spent the rest of the night ensuring that she had difficulty catching her breath anyway.


	18. The Course of True Love

Disclaimer: None of POTC belongs to me.

AN: Still trying to complete this before AWE but it may dribble over.

* * *

Back in her own cabin, Valentine hummed softly as she finished dressing. Last night had been incredible. She supposed that she should be tired, after all neither she nor Jack had slept much, but instead she felt energized. Proving his own words false, Jack had introduced her to yet even more ways in which to express their mutual desire.

But what Val remembered most from the previous hours was how just after dawn, Jack had held her gently in his arms and idly fingered the chain and ring she still wore about her neck. After several minutes of this, he had rolled her beneath him and met her eyes with his. Val had watched as he mentally fortified himself before beginning to speak. Unfortunately he had only managed the words, "Valentine, our marriage" before he was rudely interrupted by a knock at the door and a voice informing them that Port Royal was in sight. Jack had shouted that he would soon be on deck and that the crew should bloody well be able to make port without his assistance. But when he turned back, the moment had been lost and they both knew it. Cursing softly, he had rolled out of bed and dressed. Before leaving, he had turned and in a more serious tone than she had ever heard him use before, he'd informed her, "Valentine, we do need to talk of the future. Once we dock things may be hectic for awhile but tonight we'll dine together."

He hadn't waited for her answer but then Val supposed there really had been no need. Of course she would dine with him tonight. Tonight and every night in the future if she had her way. Smiling foolishly as she folded and packed the corset that had so ably served its function, Val realized that she was not all that perturbed that they had been interrupted. For as silly and sentimental as it might be, she wanted a proper proposal and not one delivered in the afterglow of spent lust. Snorting at this bit of unexpected feminine weakness, Val began to pin up her hair and noted that she would need to find some bit of lace or ribbon to wrap around her neck for Jack's love bite was far too visible. As she was rooting around in her trunk, Mr. Gibbs knocked and called from behind the closed door.

"Ma'am, we'll be docking shortly. Can you spare me a few minutes?"

Laughing as she swung open the door, Val decided to put the poor man out of his misery, "Mr. Gibbs, why don't you just call me Val? It will be so much simpler that way."

Joining in her laughter he agreed, "Aye, that it will be Val. And you must call me Gibbs." At her quizzical expression, he added, "Don't much care for me given name. Gibbs will do just fine."

Val noticed that today he had also reverted to dressing as a respectable merchant sailor. She was about to ask him about this when he blurted out, "Val, I have a confession to make. Need to get it off me chest afore we make land."

"Then by all means Gibbs, tell me whatever it is. I would hate for you to carry such a burden," she merrily teased hoping that he was about to tell her the cause for the change in uniform.

"Remember when I said yesterday that sometimes a man needs a kick in the pants to know what he desires?"

"Yes." Val realized that she was not going to get the explanation she sought.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs quickly said, "Well I know it tweren't none of my business but I hated to see Jack wed that awful woman. Not when there was someone like you that he could be with. It just didn't seem right, specially since you two were already married." He finished on a mumble, "Anyways, it was me that put old man Harper up to stopping the wedding. I hope that I did the right thing?"

For a moment Val felt disappointment that it had not been Jack who had plotted to end the wedding. Then noting Gibbs' truly repentant countenance, she assured him, "It's okay Gibbs. I am not mad at you but I would be careful about when you break the news to Jack. He is convinced that it was me who caused that scene and I am afraid that he will not be happy to learn otherwise." Val smiled as she thought of how Jack's arrogance would be pricked by the knowledge that she had not interfered in his marrying another. Not that it really mattered now how it had occurred. She was just glad that it had and would bet that Jack was thankful for his narrow escape. However, this news did explain why Jack had been so certain of her desire for him, for he had not been idly taunting her. He truly believed that she had sought to stop the marriage. Perhaps learning the truth might set him back a bit which would be all to the good.

Beaming with the relief of having unburdened himself, Gibbs revealed, "And might I say Val that I am glad that things between you and Jack worked out. Don't believe I've ever seen him so happy as he is this morning."

"Gibbs, you could do me one favor."

"What would that be?"

"You could tell me what all of the pirating business was about. Something tells me that there was more to that encounter than a desire to plunder."

Now looking extremely uncomfortable, Gibbs cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. "I'm afraid I can not divulge that Val. That's something you'll have to ask Jack about." Then because he could not help himself he added, "Alls I can say is that there is more to Jack than many give him credit for. True, he rarely does something without seeking some gain for himself, but he also carries a streak of decency and nobility in him. You'd best be speaking to him about that encounter. Now I've a need to go topside for we're almost ready to dock. I'll see you later Val."

After Gibbs' departure, Val continued her hunt for a bit of material to cover the mark on her neck. She had found a scrap that would do nicely and was arranging it about her neckline when the sounds from the pier began to filter through the porthole. Curious, she went over and opened the window and poked her head out. There was a great deal of commotion to be seen. Val could make out Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington amongst the rather large crowd that had gathered. Surprisingly, mixed in with all of the babbling voices, Val thought she heard French being spoken. Straining to hear and locate the source, she noticed a rather portly florid man standing next to the Governor and gesticulating wildly. Snippets of the unknown man's words floated over and Val heard the words "arrest and hang him", "the King will demand retribution" and "search that ship from top to bottom."

A trickle of fear ran down her spine. It could be no coincidence that the writing on the documents that Jack had stolen was in French and that this man demanding the search of the ship was alternating between English and French. She had just resolved to find Jack and warn him when she heard the large man yell, "There he is, the scoundrel. Don't let him out of your sight." Val gasped out loud as several marines trained their guns towards the ship. Well, the time to warn Jack had surely passed. She had to do something and do it now while there was still an opportunity. Quickly she made her way down the narrow corridor and almost barreled directly in Mr. Cotton and his parrot. The parrot squawked its disapproval but Val had no time to issue apologies.

"Mr. Cotton, fetch the black flag and bring it to my room. I'll be right back."

Mr. Cotton's parrot responded, "Aye miss. Fetch the flag. Fetch the flag." and the two quickly headed in the opposite direction.

Carefully, Val made her way to the deck. There was so much confusion and shouting that she was able to unobtrusively make her way to Jack's cabin. Once there, she searched for the packet of documents that Jack had stolen. Amazingly enough they were still lying on top of his desk. Jack had made no attempt to hide them at all. Evidently he had not expected to be greeted in the harbor by an irate crowd. She plucked them up and stealthily made her way back to her own cabin. In a rumpled heap on the bed was the black flag. Val reopened her trunk, wadded up the offending material, and shoved it deep into the pile of clothing. She was about to close the lid, when an idea occurred. Rustling through her garments she pulled out several of her most scandalous unmentionables and laid them on top before closing the trunk. Then she lifted her skirts and wedged the packet underneath her garter. It was a tight uncomfortable fit but it would have to do. Above her she could hear the planks being lowered and the sounds of the ship being boarded. Opening her door, she found two crew members and she pressed them into carrying her trunk to the deck. Val followed them at a sedate pace with a haughty look upon her face.

This time when she went topside, she was faced with a sea of red coats and bayonets. The first person that she ran into was James Norrington. Val could read his distaste for his current assignment in his eyes.

"James, whatever is going on here?"

"Val, you need to get off this ship now. Here, let me escort you to safety." He took her arm and began walking her towards the gangplank only to be intercepted by the portly fellow.

In French, he demanded, "Commodore, you can not let this woman disembark. She may be one of them and can tell us where the documents are hidden."

James began to answer, "This woman has nothing…"

But Val cut him off with her own response. In a tone that would have made the strongest of men weaken, she icily spoke in faultless French, "I beg your pardon sir. I do not pretend to know what business you have aboard this ship but I will not tolerate your insinuations." Val would have continued but just then a marine strode up with a shackled Jack in tow.

"Ah Commodore Norrington, how good of you to arrange a greeting party." Jack drawled sarcastically.

"Sparrow be quiet, you are not helping matters. This is all a misunderstanding which should be easy to clear up once Ambassador LeClerc realizes your true identity." Turning back to the Ambassador, James performed the introductions. "Ambassador LeClerc, this gentleman that you have accused of being a pirate and raiding your ship is in fact the heir to the Earldom of Coltshire and a respected member of English peerage. I am afraid that you must be mistaken in your identification"

The Ambassador turned his nose up in the air and sniffed, "This man is no more a member of your peerage than I."

Jack laughed and opened his mouth to make a nasty comment when another voice was added to the fray. Running up the gangplank, Millicent cried out, "Jack, my darling, what has that dreadful woman done this time? I knew she was nothing but trouble from the first moment I saw her."

Jack could not respond as Millicent, in an unusual display of affection, was smothering his face with kisses.

Ambassador LeClerc demanded, "And who might you be mademoiselle?"

"Why I am Millicent Witherspoon, Mr. Sparrow's fiancée and I insist that you release him at once. This is no way to treat the future Earl of Coltshire. My father shall have something to say about this."

Val almost chuckled at the look of outrage on the younger woman's face. She wasn't sure what upset Millicent the most; the fact that Jack was in shackles or that fact that there was someone in town who did not immediately recognize her. Still, her validation of Jack's lineage was most welcome.

"That may be mademoiselle, but I believe that this man has stolen important papers from my ship and I intend to retrieve them and see him brought to justice."

"If anyone stole anything sir, I assure you that it was that woman. She is a shameless hussy who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Why she even had the gall to stop my marriage," Millicent pointed accusingly at Val.

All gazes turned to Val. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she had a difficult time refraining from laughing. The morning was definitely not turning out as she had expected. Raising her chin and once again adopting an imperious tone, she calmly stated, "Contrary to Miss Witherspoon's assertions, I am not a thief. Nor did I stop her wedding but that is neither here nor there. I have been forced for the last several weeks to endure the uncouth company of this man and his crew and I should like very much to return to my home and be left in peace. Now if you will excuse me?" She started to sweep past the Ambassador but his arm reached out and grabbed her elbow. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack bristle but before he could say anything she yanked her elbow free. "Ambassador, I shall forgive your impertinence because I can see that you are distraught. However, I will not stay on this vessel a moment longer. By all means search my trunk and person if you feel compelled to do so, but be quick about it."

Both Norrington and Jack gave her an odd look and then James ordered Mr. Murtogg to open the trunk. The first object that Murtogg pulled out was the corset from the previous evening. Millicent emitted a scandalized squeak. Blushing to the roots of his hair, Murtogg shoved it back into the truck and pulled out another garment. This time it was a diaphanous night rail that was so sheer he could see his hand through the folds of material. Hastily he replaced it and then as quickly as he could, he felt around in the trunk. Feeling only cloth, he stood up and reported, "Nothing in here, sir."

Val gave the Ambassador a supercilious smile and inquired, "Satisfied? Or would you now violate my person as well as my possessions?"

For a moment it looked as if he would indeed insist upon her being searched, but the glares he received from James, Governor Swann, and Jack caused him to back down. "No madam, I shall not insist upon it. You have my apologies for disturbing your privacy."

"Apology accepted, Ambassador. Now if you will be good enough to move out of my way, I should like to disembark." She gave him a brilliant smile and then leaned conspiratorially towards him and whispered loud enough for those in the immediate vicinity to hear, "If I were you, I should check in his wardrobe. I saw no signs of pirating while I was aboard but the man really does have the most dreadful sense of fashion. If nothing else, you should find the experience amusing." Then bidding everyone a good day, she proceeded to leave the Diamond. As far as she was concerned, it was not a moment too soon. She could barely control her laughter and if the looks upon James' and Jack's faces were any indication, they were experiencing the same struggle. Indeed, the only two sour faces aboard the ship belonged to Ambassador LeClerc and Millicent.

* * *

Jack smiled cheerfully as Norrington gave the order for the ship to be searched. Even Millicent hanging about his neck could not diminish the joy he felt. Valentine was one in a million and she was his. She believed enough in him to risk her own hide and was clever enough to think quickly. He had no doubt at all that she had somehow secreted off the ship any damning evidence. Since they had drunk all of rum and wine and thrown the empty casks overboard, the only things remaining were the flag, the portfolio, and their clothing. With Valentine smuggling away the flag and portfolio, the clothes alone would not be enough to convict them. Most certainly that was what she had been trying to tell them with her acerbic comment about his dress sense. If James' carefree grin were anything to go by, he had also figured out the truth of the matter. The only one of the three original conspirators who was still in the dark was Governor Swann and he would be informed later. Of course this meant that he would have to avoid Valentine until the Ambassador departed Port Royal, but he would use the time to make it patently clear to Millicent and her father that the engagement was over and that he had no intention of marrying Miss Witherspoon.

* * *

Val arrived home and immediately sent a servant to fetch Katherine. Katherine was delighted to see her and wanted to hear all about the trip but Val had more pressing matters on her mind. She thanked her friend for looking after her estate during her absence and then handed her a bundle of cloth. "Katherine, take this and hide it somewhere. I don't dare keep it here." Then she reached under her skirts and pulled out the documents, "When James comes home, make sure that he gets these. I assume that he will know what to do with them."

Once again, Katherine proved her intelligence by refraining from asking unnecessary questions. She simply accepted the articles and replied, "I will take care of it. It would appear as if you had an eventful trip. James would not tell me what was going on but obviously you were drawn into it as well."

"I am afraid that I can not tell you much about the situation. All I know is that if I had not removed these from the Diamond, Jack would likely have ended up in the gaol and perhaps even in the hangman's noose. He might still do so."

"If even half of the tales about Jack are true, then I doubt very much that that shall happen. The man has more lives than a cat."

Val smiled and laughed, "He does have the rather uncanny ability to land on his feet, doesn't he? At any rate, I hope that the search of the ship yields nothing else incriminating."

Slyly Katherine inquired, "And would it matter very much to you if it did? Have you and Jack reached some sort of understanding?"

Having rid herself of the contraband, Val sat down at her desk and began to idly sort through the correspondence that had accumulated during her absence. She knew that she was delaying answering Katherine's question because she did not have a definite answer to give. Had her and Jack reached an understanding? She thought so, but they had not put into words any agreement and now they would have to wait several days before they could safely be seen in each other's company. Millicent's appearance on the ship and her insistence that she and Jack were still engaged bothered Val. Jack had not contradicted her claim. The rational part of Val understood that it had hardly been the time or place for such a conversation but she still was unsettled by Millicent's obvious belief that she and Jack would still wed. No sooner had Val told herself to stop being a silly goose than she lifted a thick sheaf of papers from the pile. A quick perusal revealed that they were annulment papers and that Jack was listed as the plaintiff seeking relief from their marriage. Val felt the blood drain from her face. Apparently she held the answer to her questions in the palm of her hand.

Katherine, who had been patiently waiting her friend's answer, noticed the alarming change in her countenance. "What is it Val? Whatever is the matter with you?"

Wordlessly, Val handed the papers to Katherine. Katherine scanned them and then tried to reassure Val, "You don't know that this is what Jack wants. While you were away, Mr. Witherspoon pressured Governor Swann to rush the papers through. James and I even discussed whether or not the Governor was acting on behalf or Jack or Mr. Witherspoon. Don't jump to conclusions before you speak to him."

Val only half heard Katherine's words. Yesterday's conversation with Mr. Gibbs echoed in her mind:

"_Aye it's often the truth that we don't appreciate what we have till it's done and gone. I was just saying that to Jack."_

"_Really? Well, what did Jack say to that observation?"_

"_Told me to stop being such a sentimental barmy old fool and that the trick to life was to hold onto what you wanted once you'd found it."_

"_But what if you don't know you want it until it's gone?"_

"_That's exactly what I asked Jack and he said that if that happened you had to do whatever it took to get back what was yours._"

The conversation coalesced with her newly found knowledge of this morning that Jack had not been the one responsible for the interruption of his marriage to Millicent. Suddenly, her deductions of yesterday morning came tumbling down like a house of cards. Evidently Jack had decided that he really wanted to marry Millicent. Why else would he risk his freedom to steal those documents with the only reward being a hastening of obtaining annulment papers? Jack had done whatever it took to get his way. Most likely, his seduction of her had also been part of the plan. Perhaps he'd thought to sweet talk her into signing the documents or maybe he'd thought that she'd be repelled by his advances and sign them out of self defense? With a bitter smile, Val acknowledged that if the later had been his plan, it had spectacularly backfired on him. Oh, she had no doubt that he'd enjoyed their physical encounters but then again Jack was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. It felt as if her heart were literally breaking in two; Jack had planned all along on leaving her. A simmering anger began to replace her sorrow. She would be damned if she was once again the one left waiting in vain. This time, she would be the one doing the leaving. She was brought out of her grim thoughts by Katherine's hand on her arm.

"Val, please don't jump to conclusions. There are many possible explanations. You were so happy just a few moments ago. I hate to see you like this."

"Katherine, I appreciate your kindness but trust me when I say that there is more to this than just these papers. I've been a fool but then Jack never did make any promises. Now be a good friend and witness this for me." So saying, she signed the document with a flourish and then waited for Katherine to add her signature.

Hesitantly Katherine asked, "Is this legal? I mean, is an annulment still possible?" She felt the heat suffuse her face at the question but she had to ask. When Val refused to answer, Katherine sighed heavily and reluctantly added her name to the bottom of the paper.

Val folded the papers and placed them in an envelope. Before sealing it, she paused for a moment and then appearing to reach a decision, she reached up and removed the chain from her neck and placed it in the envelope. "I am afraid that I shall have to further prevail upon your friendship. If you could see that this is delivered to Jack some time next week, I would be grateful. I have many arrangements to see to. I do believe that I will have to ask you to continue to oversee the estate for a bit longer, until I can arrange for its sale."

Trying to ignore the tears welling up in her eyes, Katherine implored, "Val, don't be so rash. Think about it, Jack obviously wants you. He stopped the wedding ceremony and everything."

"You're wrong Katherine. It was Mr. Gibbs who arranged for the interruption. Jack had every intention of going through with the marriage to Millicent."

"But its obvious when he looks at you that he cares for you. Can't you see that?"

"What I see is that Jack Sparrow lusted after me. Maybe it was because I was the one who got away or maybe he truly did desire me, but it makes no difference for lust is all it ever was. Not everyone can find what you and James share. Now be a darling and stop worrying about me. I will be fine. Like Jack, I always land on my feet. Once I settle back down somewhere, I'll write and we can arrange a visit."

Unhappy with the situation, but able to see that her friend's mind was well and truly fixed on this course of action, Katherine nodded and said, "I'll take care of Diablo until you send for him. Val, I believe that you are wrong and that Jack does care for you but I understand that you must do what you think is right. Where do you plan on going?"

Carelessly, Val shrugged, "Wherever the first ship out of Port Royal is headed."

Return to Top


	19. Mr Murtogg's Starring Role

Disclaimer: Mine all mine… no not really.

* * *

James strode into the room carrying a bunch of flowers in his hand. Spying Katherine he went over to her, picked her up, and twirled her around. 

Laughing in protest, Katherine demanded, "What on earth has gotten into you James?"

James set her back down and presented her the now somewhat mangled bouquet with a flourish. "My dearest Kat, let me congratulate you on your fine taste in friends."

At his words, Katherine went to the desk and picked up the packet of documents. "I assume that your happiness stems from Val's foresight in sneaking these off of the Diamond? She gave this to me earlier and told me that you would know what to do with it. You won't by any chance tell me what this all about?"

"Sorry Kat, it is not my secret to share. Let us just say that Governor Swann is most appreciative and Jack is one lucky fellow to have had Val on board. I'd thought for certain that he would be facing the hangman again but Val's quick thinking saved the day."

The merriment of the moment fled as Katherine recalled her conversation with Val. With a sigh she agreed, "Yes, Val is an excellent friend. I shall miss her dearly."

James, who had moved to the drink trolley to pour them both a celebratory drink, turned and asked, "What do you mean you will miss her? I know that she and Jack will eventually move back to England but that shan't happen for at least a few years. From all that Jack reports, his father won't be dying anytime in the immediate future."

Without comment, Katherine took the drink from James and sat down on the settee. Chewing her lip pensively, she tried to decide how much she could tell James without violating Val's confidence.

"Kat? Something is bothering you, what is it?"

"I can not tell you."

Raising an eyebrow, James queried, "Can not or will not? I believe that we have dealt this particular issue on at least two previous occasions. As I recall, you did not like the consequences."

Shifting uncomfortably, Katherine mumbled, "James, please do not make me choose between holding a friend's secret and defying my husband. I really do wish to share this news with you."

Seeing that Kat was truly distressed, James sought a remedy, "I surmise that this has to do with Val. Did you specifically tell her that you would not speak to me on this matter?"

Katherine though for a moment and then considerably brightened. "Now that you mention it, I did only promise to wait a week before speaking to Jack. Val never mentioned anyone else."

"Excellent, then I am ordering you to tell me whatever it is about Val that is so burdening you."

Taking umbrage at this, Katherine started to protest, "Ordering me? James Norrington how dare you …" only to have her words peter out as she registered the small grin on his face.

Dryly he said, "I thought it might be a balm to your conscience if you were left no choice in the matter. Now, please tell me what has you so upset."

Katherine went to the desk again and this time she retrieved the envelope addressed to Jack. "When Val arrived home this morning, she found the annulment papers waiting for her. She has signed them and left Port Royal."

The information startled James. "Left Port Royal? Why would she do that? I could have sworn that she and Jack had reached an understanding. Why else would she risk her neck for him?"

Sadly shaking her head Katherine offered, "I do not know James. I think that she loves him but is afraid that he does not love her. From what little she told me of the journey, she and Jack never discussed the future. She is under the impression that Jack still wants to marry Millicent and that the only reason he stole the packet of documents was so that the Governor would rush the annulment."

James pondered the dilemma for a few minutes. "Jack needs to know about this so that he can decide what he wants to do. I'll take the annulment papers to him and inform him of Val's departure." He stood to leave and Katherine stood as well, intending to join him. "No Kat, you can not break your word to Val. Besides, this is a conversation best had man to man. Do not hold supper for me, for I imagine that I shall be very late." James gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and left to find Jack.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, he found Jack in his quarters aboard the Diamond. Both Jack and Gibbs were drinking rum and recounting the events of the morning. Gibbs was doing a credible imitation of the outraged look that Ambassador LeClerc had worn upon learning that a thorough search had yielded absolutely no incriminating evidence. Jack was laughing so hard that he had to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

"Ah Norrington, pull up a chair and join us. Can't recall when I've spent a more entertaining morning." Jack's feet were propped up on the table and he was leaning back in his chair so that only the two rear legs touched the floor. Grandly, he waived his arm indicating that James should sit down and pour himself a drink.

James hesitated for a moment and then sat down and solemnly poured himself a measure of rum. His manner alerted Jack.

"What's eating at you James? You and the missus have an argument? Fine woman you've got yourself there. Of course, not quite as fine as my own Valentine, but pretty damn close."

James refrained from comment and took a sip of his drink before tossing the envelope to Jack.

Effortlessly Jack caught it and then seeing the writing taunted, "So that explains the puss face. Pissed at being reduced to an errand boy for the ladies?" Deliberately whistling in an annoying manner, Jack slit open the envelope and withdrew the contents. It was not the love letter that he expected. With a thud the front legs of the chair hit the floor and Jack only just managed to keep from falling to the ground. However, in the process, he did manage to knock over the bottle of rum.

Moving quickly to right the bottle, Gibbs complained, "Damn it Jack, be more careful. That's the last bottle on board and I don't fancy having to go to town to buy more." Then he noticed the look on his captain's face, "Here now Jack, what's stuck in your craw?"

Jack reread the papers and then dropped them on the table. Turning the envelope upside down, he shook it out. Surely this was a joke on Valentine's part and there was some note saying as such? When the chain and ring tumbled out, a stunned Jack stared at them unable to think of a single thing to say.

"I assume that this has taken you by surprise." James observed in a matter of fact tone, certain that Jack would not respond well to an outpouring of sympathy.

Jack gave no indication that he even heard the comment. Lifting the chain and fingering it, he whispered, "Why? Why would she do this? Why would she risk her hide for me and then turn around and do this?"

Gibbs picked up the document and read it, a frown appearing on his face. James just sat, sipped at his drink, and waited for the anger that was sure to come. He did not have long to wait.

His voice growing louder, Jack demanded to no one in particular, "What the bloody hell is the woman thinking? She can't do this to me! First she stops my wedding and then she wants an annulment? Bugger her."

Gibbs emitted a strangled sound that sounded like a sheep's bleating. James and Jack turned their attention to him. "Uh Jack, there's something you be needing to know. It wasn't Miss Val that interfered with your marrying Miss Witherspoon. It was me that put old man Harper up to it."

Incredulous at Gibb's defection, Jack protested, "You took an oath. You swore on the code that you'd not tell a soul."

"Well Jack, you know that the pirate code is really more a set of guidelines. Besides, we're pirates remember? Not exactly known for keeping our word." Gibbs finished with a feeble grin and chuckle.

Jack did not have enough energy to be mad at his first mate, for the news that Gibbs had just delivered was dispiriting. Valentine had not been the one to disrupt the ceremony. On top of that, Valentine had removed and returned his ring. The two facts on which he had built his belief in her caring for him had both just been negated. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

Seeing that Jack was about to give up, James realized that it was time for some direct interference. "Do you love her?"

"What?"

"I said; do you love her?"

"What difference does it make?"

James smiled his superior smile. "I'll take that as a yes. So my next question is; did you tell her?"

Annoyed, Jack snapped, "We'd not got around to talking much, if you get my meaning. And don't tell me to go haring off to her house to prostrate myself at her feet declaring undying devotion. She bloody well knows how I feel about her."

Sarcastically James commented, "So Val is a mind reader? She was supposed to somehow magically divine that you do not wish to end the marriage despite all evidence to the contrary?" When Jack did not answer, James continued, "Besides, you can not go to her house because she has left Port Royal." Settling back into his chair, he awaited Jack's response to this tidbit.

After a few minutes silence, Jack broke down and queried, "Where is she headed?"

James had done his homework before arriving at the Diamond, "The sole ship to leave today was the Helena. She's the French ship headed back home. I believe that you are already familiar with that particular vessel." The last was said ironically.

Growing excited, Gibbs rejoined the conversation, "Jack, the Helena left port only a few hours ago. We could easily overtake her."

Hope began to glimmer in Jack's face but then was once again snuffed out. "We can't overtake her. LeClerc is aboard and I doubt we'd get away with boarding her twice."

James and Gibbs murmured their agreement with that observation. The three men quietly sat partaking of the rum. Then with a snap of the fingers and a sly smile, James picked up the papers and closely read them. "Not to be indelicate Jack, but you earlier gave the impression that you and Val became much closer during the last few weeks. One could even say that you now know each other intimately. Would that be correct?"

"If you're asking what I think you're asking, then it's none of your bloody business but yes."

"Well then, I believe that your wife, Mrs. Sparrow, has flouted the laws of England and needs to be brought to justice. She has signed a legal document declaring that your marriage should be annulled on the basis of non- consummation."

A wicked smile worked its way across his face as Jack caught on to James' direction of thought, "Ah, now that would be a falsehood. What is the world coming to when women feel free to lie on official documents? As an upstanding citizen of Port Royal, I am outraged."

James stifled his laughter, "It really will not do to allow such a scofflaw to run free. I rather believe that it is incumbent on me as a representative of the law to ensure that she is brought back to Port Royal to face the music. I would think that a naval ship would be most appropriate. And perhaps a few marines to escort Mrs. Sparrow off of the Helena so that Ambassador LeClerc does not become too disturbed by the disruption to his voyage?"

"Let's send Mr. Murtogg. I've always had a fondness for that fellow."

"Then by all means, it shall be Mr. Murtogg. We had best hurry before the Helena gains too large a lead." James had already started to leave when Jack called out to him.

"Norrin… James, thank you."

With a broad smile James replied, "Think nothing of it Jack. As a wise man once told me, tell the poor girl that you love her before we all grow old."

* * *

Val finally gave up trying to sleep. It was just a few hours before dawn and she had tossed and turned all night. Sleep had proven elusive under the pressure of her mounting doubts. Had she done the right thing by leaving Port Royal? She had not even given Jack a chance to explain. It was uncomfortable to admit that she had once again refused to give Jack even the slightest benefit of a doubt. She had done the same thing the morning after their marriage. It was just that her feelings for him made her vulnerable and unsure of herself. That was why it had been so easy to assume the worst of him all those years ago. And that was why she had repeated her mistake yesterday. 

Sighing, Val acknowledged to herself that both times she had run away out of fear. She was a coward. Rather than risk learning for certain that Jack did not love her, she had bolted. A mirthless laugh escaped her at this thought. The oh so bold and daring Valentine too scared to face reality. Well if Jack had had any feelings for her, she most definitely had managed to kill them with this latest affront.

A commotion sounded from above interrupting her melancholy thoughts. A few minutes later a loud knock sounded on her door.

Val called out, "Just a moment." and then quickly shrugged on a robe over her gown. She opened the door to find the gentleman named Murtogg who had so recently searched through her trunk. Standing next to him were four more uniformed man.

With an air of self importance, Murtogg announced, "I am here to place you under arrest and to return you to Port Royal."

Val felt her heart drop to her feet. She thought she had been so clever smuggling the evidence off of the Diamond. Evidently, her actions had not been as clever as she thought them. A crowd was gathering in the corridor. Ambassador LeClerc somehow managed to both ogle and sneer at her while voicing his opinion that he had known all along that she was guilty.

Squaring her shoulders, Val questioned, "May I inquire as to the charges?"

This question flustered Murtogg. He had not been told why he was to retrieve her from the ship, only that he was to pretend to arrest her. In a blustery voice he answered, "Now Miss there'll be none of your impertinence. Come with us or I'll have to shackle you." He threateningly jangled the chains in his hand.

Val sniffed and held out her hands, "Fine then, go ahead and treat a lady in such a despicable manner. After all, I am a dire threat to five grown men."

Murtogg hesitated unsure of what to do. The shackles had been given him for show only, to lend authenticity to the charade.

"You had better hurry up sir or I may just make a break for it."

Reluctantly, Murtogg placed the manacles around her wrists. He just knew that Commodore Norrington would not be happy upon learning of this, but he could see no graceful way of backing down without giving away that this was not all on the up and up. To cover his discomfort he loudly ordered, "Move away folks. This is official King's business. Let us through."

As they made their way to the other ship, Val wondered what was going on. She doubted that it was James who had ordered her return, for she was almost positive that he had approved of her actions yesterday morning. With a sick feeling, she prayed that James had not also gotten into trouble over that packet of documents. How would she ever be able to face Katherine again?

As quickly as he could, Murtogg escorted her off of the Helena and on to the naval ship. With a sense of relief, he practically shoved her through a door and then quickly departed.

Only a single candle lit the room and her eyes searched in the gloom for the person on whom to spew her outrage. Val drew a deep breath to loudly voice her complaint of the outlandish treatment that she had just endured. Before she could open her mouth, an all too familiar voice drawled, "What took you so long Mrs. Sparrow? I've been growing lonesome all by my onsies."

* * *

AN: I just had to give Norrington one last hurrah before AWE destroys any possibility of him being a good noble man. If the previews are anything to go by, there is precious little, if any, Norrington time in AWE. I would like to lodge an official protest! 

One or two more chapters to go.


	20. Captivity and Capitulation

Disclaimer: The Mouse owns it.

AN: Sorry about the delay. Crazy times at work and in personal life. Haven't even seen AWE yet! Probably some typos but it's late and I wanted to get this posted. Next chapter should be up soon.

* * *

"Jack?" Val's eyes adjusted to the murky light and she was able to discern him casually lying on the bed with some pillows propped behind his head. Anger flared through her at his nonchalance. She had been well and truly frightened and it had been one of Jack's games. "Unshackle me this instant and return me to the Helena."

Jack lazily drew himself out of bed and sauntered over towards her. "Fraid I can't do that darling." He paused to light a lantern and as the light flooded the room, Val could see that he was once again wearing what she called his pirating clothes. Jack noted her perusal, "They say clothes make the man Valentine. Now, I can't very well be dressing like a gentleman when I need to be acting like a pirate, savvy?"

A small frisson of alarm and excitement sounded in Val's stomach. Doing her best to hide it from him,she said as icily as possible, "And why would you need to do that Jack? There's nothing here for you to plunder." As Jack continued to advance on her, Val unconsciously retreated until she felt the door pressed against her back.

Placing both hands on either side of her, he trapped her in place. "I beg to differ, sweetheart. Seems like one of my treasures has developed the mistaken belief that she can liberate herself." Jack leaned forward and lightly traced her mouth with his finger. Val suppressed a shiver of desire. "Now what kind of pirate would I be if I allowed that to happen?"

Jack's thumb began to gently caress her lower lip and Val's breathing quickened. It was difficult not to sway towards him but she managed, barely. She could feel her lips begin to part beneath his insistent attentions. Unbidden, her tongue darted out and wrapped around the questing thumb, drawing it into her mouth. Jack emitted a rasping sigh and his pupils dilated with desire.

"Why did you run away?" Jack withdrew his thumb and moodily demanded.

It took Val a moment to pull herself from the haze of sensuality that he had awakened. "I was not running away. There simply appeared no point to my remaining in Port Royal." With each word, Val managed to recoup her natural sense of dignity and wrap it around herself like a protective mantle. "I trust that you received the signed papers?"

Jack rocked back on his heels and gazed at her through narrowed eyes. Her air of indifference infuriated him and he determined to shake her out of her complacency. "You know Valentine, I never figured you for a coward." Jack was pleased to note that this statement was like waving a red flag before a bull. Good. He wanted to shatter her control.

Raising her chin defiantly and sneering at him, Val insisted, "I am not a coward, Jack Sparrow. You take that back."

"Bollocks. You're sneaking away like a thief in the middle of the night, can't get much more chicken hearted than that, luv." Jack delighted in the flush that filled her face at this taunt.

"Well you certainly would know all about sneaking away during the night, wouldn't you Jack?"

Val's poisoned comment hit and stung. Now as angry as Val, Jack seethed, "You know Valentine, I'm getting mighty sick and tired of your accusations."

"Truth hurts, does it Jack?" Val mocked him.

"The only truth I see is that you're practically panting for me and you're not woman enough…" Jack's retort was interrupted as Val flew at him and started to strike at his chest. Her anger lent strength and Jack staggered back a few steps trying to avoid her blows. The chain binding her wrists together swung and clipped him on the shoulder. "Ouch, damn it, that hurt Valentine!"

Grinning savagely Val continued to hit him. It felt so good to vent her frustrations. "Good, I'm glad it hurt. You deserve it and more, you arrogant unfeeling jackass. By the time I'm through with you, you'll …" Her threat was never completed as Jack had managed to catch the swinging chain and yank her hard against him. His arms felt like iron bands around her and her movement became severely limited. Still, she did not cease struggling and attempting to hurt him.

"Damn it Valentine, stop it."

"No! Take your hands off of me or I'll turn you into a eunuch."

Jack continued to hold onto the furious woman in his arms, trying to think of some way to subdue her before they both ended up bruised and battered. He scanned the room for inspiration. Alighting on a hook designed to hold a lantern, his eyes gleamed with unholy amusement. This would teach her to strike him and threaten his manhood. Half carrying, half dragging her, Jack managed to position Valentine beneath the hook. With a deep breath and fearing for the safety of his private bits, Jack lifted her up just enough to loop the chain around the hook. Quickly, he let go and moved back out of reach. The precaution proved unnecessary as the hook was just high enough to necessitate that Valentine either balance on the balls of her feet or dangle helplessly in the air. In either case, kicking out would be fruitless. Jack began to laugh as he watched the import of her situation dawn on her.

"Damn you, you filthy pirate let me down this instant. I'll have your guts for garters. I'll see you swinging from the noose and I'll be the one cheering the loudest. I hate you Jack Sparrow." Val continued to rant and rage at the man in front of her. His amusement at her epithets and threats only served to further goad her.

Jack calmly poured himself a measure of rum and then pulled a chair in front of Valentine. He sat down and stretched his legs out in front of him. Despicable as he knew it was, he was entertained watching as Valentine hissed and spit and struggled like an angry cat trapped in a box. A good portion of his anger at her remarks and desertion had ebbed but there was still a healthy vein of irritation at her continued insistence in believing the worst of him. In an oh so reasonable tone that he knew would get under her skin, Jack said, "Now if you'll just calm down Valentine, we can discuss this like rational adults." Jack smirked as this produced another five minutes of non stop vituperation.

Val grew tired from her exertions. The unpalatable truth was that she was not going to be able to free herself no matter how much she squirmed and shouted. Like it or not, she was at Jack's mercy and if the expression on his face was any indication, he was not feeling particularly merciful. Drawing in a ragged breath, she conceded, "Fine. Go ahead and talk Jack. As you can see, I'll be hanging on your every word."

Jack's lips quirked at Valentine's ability to wield her barbed tongue in even the most frustrating of situations. He got up and walked over to her. Holding the glass to her lips he encouraged, "Here, have a sip. You must be parched after all that caterwauling." Jack regretted his kindness as he watched her tongue dart out to catch an errant drop. Immediately, he grew rock hard and wanted nothing more than to lift her gown up and plunge deeply into her. Her sudden stillness indicated that she was aware of his predicament. During their struggles, her robe and become untied and gaped open revealing the translucent gown beneath. A glance down revealed the tight hard pebbles of her nipples straining against the sheer material. Jack was reassured that she was just as affected by their proximity as he was, but then again the physical aspect of their relationship had never been in any doubt. Jack forced himself to step away and resume his seat.

"Tell me Valentine, why did you sign the papers and leave without first speaking to me?"

The directness and simplicity of the question caught her unawares. She had expected further heated accusations and taunts. She answered without thinking, "I thought that it was what you wanted Jack. After all, why else would you have the papers drawn up and awaiting our return? You even risked your freedom to make sure that they were rushed through and ready."

Bewilderment leant harshness to his tone, "What the hell are you talking about Valentine?"

"Jack, do not treat me like a simpleton. I am capable of adding two and two together and getting four. You wanted an annulment and your little favor for the Governor ensured that you got it without any impediments. You must have wanted to be rid of me awfully badly to endanger your life. Or maybe, you are just that eager to be with Miss Witherspoon. Either way, an annulment is necessary."

Jack just sat and digested this little speech. "So there could be no possible other reason why I should assist the Governor? No possibility that perhaps I was doing something that might be considered noble or self sacrificing?"

Valentine gave an unladylike snort of derision, "Don't be ridiculous Jack. As you delight in reminding everyone, you are a pirate at heart."

Jack felt the anger begin to creep back into his veins. He mumbled under his breath, "Damn right I am and I'll be demonstrating it to you soon in no uncertain terms."

"What? What did you say Jack?"

Jack gave her an insincere smile, "Never mind sweetheart. Back to our discussion, you've explained why you left Port Royal but you've never told me why you fled Gretna Green."

This question caused her to flare up again, "Oh no you don't, Jack Sparrow. You are not going to blame that debacle on me. You are the one who took advantage of my naiveté and then abandoned me at first opportunity."

"Darling, if I'd taken advantage of your naiveté, you would not have been so very innocent until our recent journey. And I did not abandon you; I left for a few hours to speak with my father about my return to the family fold."

"Liar! I waited hours and hours and you did not return."

"I am telling the truth, Valentine. Once I found myself saddled with a wife I realized that I needed to somehow manage to get back in my family's good graces or I'd never be able to support you." Jack laughed a bitter laugh, "Understanding man that my father is, it only took several hours of groveling before he condescended to give me another chance. When I got back to the inn, you had left leaving no trace behind. I took that to mean that you had thought better of our union and had departed before any more damage could be done."

Watching the expressions flit across Jack's face, Val had no doubt as to the veracity of his claim. Not knowing what to say, she settled for, "Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Well what do you want from me? How was I supposed to know where you had gone to? I awoke in the morning to find you gone with no explanation. Given our history, it seemed most likely that you regretted our impetuous marriage and had fled. Besides, you did not bother to try to see me in London." she accused.

"That was because upon learning of your fickleness, I proceeded to get rip-roaring blindingly drunk for the next few days and was incapable of finding my way to our room let alone London. By the time I sobered up and made my way to your house, you had departed with your aunt."

"Oh." Val could feel her heart thumping heavily in her chest. Had she really misjudged him all those years ago? And if she had, was she misjudging him now? She wanted desperately to believe him. But even if he was speaking the truth; there still had been no words of affection or caring from him. "Well now that you have your answers, I would appreciate it if you would let me down. If you'll just sign the papers, we can end all of this and both be on our way."

Jack got up and stood before her. Lightly tracing her jaw he whispered, "I am afraid that I can't do that Valentine."

"Why not?" Val forced the words past her dry lips.

"Well now, signing those papers would be wrong. After all, we have consummated our marriage. Several times. Dozens of times. In just about every conceivable method and manner." Jack used his tongue to trace a path down her throat and began to lave at the pulse point in the hollow.

Trying to hold onto her sanity, Val offered, "Then have divorce papers drawn up. I'll sign them without protest and then you can marry Millicent."

Capturing her chin in his hand, he firmly ordered, "Give it up Valentine. You're mine and I've no intention of letting you go."

Her eyes locked with his and the intensity of need and desire that she saw there frightened her. It was so hard to turn down what he was offering but she wanted more than a marriage based on carnal compatibility. Shamefully she felt tears begin to well up and to hide her weakness she turned her head into his palm. Her nose twitched as something scratchy tickled it. Val pulled back and stared at his wrist and the offending material. As recognition dawned, Val had trouble believing what she was seeing. It couldn't be. But it was. The scrap of lace around Jack's wrist was unmistakable. It was the bit that had been torn from her gown that night in the carriage. Val grew still, hardly daring to breath. Recollection of a conversation between Mr. Gibbs and Jack flooded over her and she remembered how Gibbs had teased Jack that he was missing a favorite memento of a lady's affection. Jack had flushed and threatened to blacken Gibbs' eye. Could this have been the memento that Gibbs was speaking of?

"Valentine." Jack softly murmured and forced her chin up to meet his gaze.

Val's breath caught at the sight before her. For the first time since she had known him, Jack had dropped all of his defenses. He did not say anything but continued to stare intently at her; his eyes saying what his mouth did not. There was a note of vulnerability about him as he awaited her reaction. Val considered for a moment; she could try to insist that Jack be the type of man that he was not and wait for him to shower her with declarations of undying love or she could accept what was so clearly written upon his face. She decided on the later. Trying to ease the tension that gripped both of them, she playfully demanded, "What has happened to the man that I married? No self respecting pirate would have a woman at his mercy for this long and make no attempt to ravish her."

Her ploy worked and Jack laughed. "Well we can't have the lady disappointed, can we?" Jack lowered his mouth to hers and boldly kissed her until she was gasping for air. Then his mouth fastened on one tight bud of a nipple and began to suckle through the silk of her gown. Nipping at it sharply, he moved to other one which was standing at attention begging for the same treatment. His hands worked their way under the gown and he began stroking the folds between her thighs. Val felt herself lose control of her own body as Jack expertly teased and tormented. With her hands bound above her head, she could do nothing to prevent any caress that Jack wished to bestow upon her body. When she made a fitful sound of protest, Jack merely grinned wickedly at her situation and continued exploring.

Soon she thought she would explode if Jack did not take her. "Jack, please. Please stop teasing me." Her pleas were rewarded when he unbuttoned his breeches, lifted her legs, and told her, "Wrap you legs around me Valentine." Val felt a thrill run through her as she realized what he was going to do. It was similar to that time in the hallway but this time, with her shackled hands, she was totally under his control. She could feel his member pressing at her entrance and wriggled her hips in encouragement.

Jack's weight pressed her against the wall, anchoring her in place. "Stop that Valentine. Just accept that I'm the one in charge here. If you're a very good girl, then you'll have your release but first you have to pay a penalty." His mouth fastened on a tight aching nipple. She could feel as he entered her but it was not nearly deep enough for satisfaction. Jack withdrew his mouth from her breast, "You like this darling?"

She nodded her head.

"You want more?"

Valentine croaked out, "Yes, Jack."

"Tell me what you want sweetheart."

"I want you, Jack. I want you deep inside me. I need you." Val whimpered and then moaned in protest as she felt him withdraw completely.

"Then admit it, Valentine. Say the words."

It took a few moments for his demand to penetrate her lust addled brain and when it did she was confused; surely they were not back to this? However, the raging need in her left no room for quibbling so she gladly whispered, "I'm yours Jack. I belong to you." After all, why deny the truth? "Now take me, damn you!" Val could once again feel him nudging between her thighs but infuriatingly he did not penetrate any deeper. She glared at him accusingly.

Jack merely smiled and reiterated, "Admit it, Valentine. Say the words."

Perplexed, because in the past he had only ever made her admit it once before fulfilling her desires, she stared at him in frustration. Then in a flash of insight, understanding dawned. This time Jack wanted much more than a mere admission of desire. This time he wanted her heart. She hesitated, unsure if she was willing to be so vulnerable.

Jack coaxed, "Come on love, admit it. Three simple little words and then I fill you so completely that you'll never want for more."

Val thought for a moment of the past fifteen years and all of the time that had been wasted because both of them were too stubborn and afraid to speak the truth. Good Lord, they were both imbeciles. Val laughed and suddenly felt years younger. Smiling, she confidently announced, "I'm yours Jack Sparrow. I belong to you. And what's more I love you, you pirate." Then all talking ceased as he plunged into her repeatedly, filling her again and again until they both screamed out in ecstasy.

* * *

AN: One more to go…

Return to Top


	21. Covert Declarations

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC even they did manage to royally muck it up in the third movie.

AN: Enjoy. More than a little alternate universe after At World's End but I'm sticking to my own little fantasy world and Disney be damned! LOL

* * *

"I think that you're going to have to go find Mr. Murtogg," Valentine advised Jack close to an hour later.

After their energetic coupling against the wall, both had been exhausted. Unfortunately, before Jack could lift Valentine off of the hook, the much abused device had given way and pulled from the wall, causing both Jack and Valentine to collapse onto the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. Several minutes of highly amused laughter had yielded over to a growing passion and the next three quarters of an hour was spent with each of them showering the other with physical expressions of caring and love.

Now, with both of them once again sated, the floor was proving to be an uncomfortable bed and the manacles around her wrists were beginning to chafe. Sensing that Jack was reluctant to leave her side, Valentine wheedled, "Please Jack. We'll be ever so much more comfortable in the proper bed and just think of what I can do with full use of my limbs."

Jack wolfishly grinned and gave her a leering look, "Well now, that is a consideration. But have you thought that you may just be taking a risk in sending me after Mr. Murtogg?"

"A risk?" Valentine's bewilderment was clearly written on her face.

"An enormous risk, love. I may decide to ask Murtogg for the matching set of irons for your ankles, rather than request the key to set you free. Just think of the possibilities."

Valentine felt herself flush as a wide and titillating array of potential scenarios jostled for attention in her mind. Tartly she replied, "I think you'd better save that idea for another time. I imagine that it is going to be difficult enough to explain to James why there is now a gaping hole in the wall of one of his ships."

Jack eyed the hole from their vantage point on the ground beneath it. "Perhaps we could hang a picture over it?" he asked hopefully.

"Somehow, I sincerely doubt that will work."

"Well, I bloody well can't tell him the truth of the matter. He would likely have an apoplectic fit and die and then Katherine would be after my hide," groused Jack.

"Oh, I am not to sure about that, Jack. He might be much more sympathetic than you imagine. From all that Katherine says, the man in public and the man in the bedroom are two entirely different sorts of fellows." She gurgled with laughter at Jack's appalled and offended expression.

Jack jumped up and began pulling on his breeches. He pleaded, "I'll go get the key, if you promise not to tell or even hint to me anymore about the Commodore's sex life. That is a topic that I can live without thinking about."

Valentine laughed harder.

As he shrugged on his shirt, Jack complained, "What is it with women and not having the decency to keep such matters private?"

By now, Valentine was laughing so hard that tears were streaming from her eyes. "And I suppose that men are completely discreet when it comes to such issues? Don't fret Jack; I am certain that you will come off the victor when compared to Will and James. Of course, you shall have to remain on your toes, if you want to stay at the head of the pack."

Jack was about to issue an outraged decree that she refrain from engaging in any gossip regarding their private affairs, when he saw the teasing glint in her eyes. Before departing to fetch the key, he cockily assured her, "Don't worry about that, my love. I think that I can hold my own against a whelp and a stuffed shirt."

When several minutes later he returned with the key, he quickly set about proving the validity of his boast. Yet, as they later lay entwined in each other's embrace, his ego demanded that he inquire, "Still think I need to fear comparisons?"

Drowsily, Valentine muttered, "No. You have no need at all for fears. I love you, Jack Sparrow," and she fell asleep listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Jack gently brushed the hair from her face and inhaled her scent. It occurred to him, that for the first time in fifteen years, he felt true contentment. His future was full of unpalatable duties and obligations and his past was full of disappointments and regrets; yet, with Valentine at his side, none of this mattered anymore. Softly, he whispered into her ear, "I love you, Valentine Sparrow."

_**Several months later at the Governor's Christmas Ball…**_

As he whirled Valentine through a turn of the waltz, Jack gravely announced, "I love you, Valentine." She stumbled at his pronouncement and he barely managed to catch her before she fell. Jack smiled sheepishly at his less than suave declaration. He had been trying for months to work up the courage to say the words to her while she was awake and coherent. He had even practiced in front of the looking glass, but until this very moment his tongue had always frozen at the moment of truth. For some reason, tonight the words had just unexpectedly sprung forth.

Valentine smiled radiantly and chided, "Well, it certainly took you long enough to admit it during waking hours. I thought that I was going to have to spend the rest of my life feigning falling asleep so that you could continue to declare yourself in secret."

The meaning of her words penetrated and Jack was torn between annoyance and admiration. "You mean you have played possum these past months? Why you little cheat, that is not playing by the rules."

"Rules? What rules? I'm the wife of pirate, remember? I can't play by the rules if I want any chance of ever winning."

Jack grinned down at her, "Aye. You have a fair point there, Mrs. Sparrow. Now as the wife of a pirate, what say you to our finding a bit of privacy?"

Val and Jack laughingly departed the room in search of secluded nook.

_**In another part of the room…**_

"What do you think that was all about?" James asked as he and Kat finished their waltz.

"I do not know, but Val looked very happy."

"So did Jack. He has been disgustingly full of good cheer these past months."

Kat accepted a glass of champagne from a passing servant. Smiling smugly, she opined, "It's because he and Valentine are together again. See, I told you that they were perfect for each other."

Having heard this particular refrain not a few times, James observed, "Not even you, my dearest Kat, could have predicted that things would work out so well."

"Oh, I don't know, James. I believe that I am rather good at this matchmaking business. In fact, I think that my next project shall be finding someone for Jack's cousin. He seems such a lonely man and I know just the woman for him. I seem to have a feel for these things."

James snorted, "A feel for these things? Exactly how long did it take before you came to your senses and realized, that not only were you madly in love with me, but that the sentiment was reciprocated?"

Kat airily waived her hand and a bit of champagne sloshed over the edge. "That does not count. Besides, it was entirely your fault for being so damned reserved. How was a girl supposed to deduce that you loved her, when all you ever did was scowl and berate?"

More champagne spilt as she punctuated her point with another gesture.

It occurred to James that his wife was more than a little tipsy. He grinned in anticipation, for Kat was always delightfully open to suggestion when a bit worse for the wine. "Cease your plotting and come with me, my dearest wife. I do believe that it is time we took a stroll around the more secluded parts of the Governor's gardens."

As her husband hustled her out of the ballroom, Kat grinned to herself. Tomorrow she and Val would have interesting adventures to compare. Matchmaking could wait till later.

* * *

AN: I am not sure if I am allowed to post the following here. It will have POTC characters, but they aren't the main characters. Any know for sure?

By the way, this story is at Krickee's request.

* * *

The young woman stood half hidden behind the draperies. Taking several deep fortifying breaths, she prepared herself for what was an unpleasant duty. Apologizing was never fun and apologizing to a rival who had bested her was even less so. Yet, the insistent voice of her conscience decreed that apologize she must. Squaring her shoulders, she took a step forward intending to intercept the couple before they left the room. If she was going to eat humble pie, it was best to devour the slice all at once and this way she could discharge two obligations at the same time.

Before she could take another step, a large hand covered her mouth and she felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift her from her feet. Unceremoniously, she was hauled from her hiding spot and out through the French doors. It took a moment, but self preservation kicked in and she began to struggle against her captor. Her efforts only netted her a tighter embrace and a deep throated chuckle from her kidnapper.

She began to panic as she realized that this unknown man was carrying her further and further away from the party and any hope of rescue. Wildly, she began kicking and was pleased when she heard a grunt of pain.

"Stop that, you little witch. Just calm down. Believe me; your virtue is safe with me."

Ducking behind a row of hedges, the man set her back n her feet but keep her pinned against him with her mouth securely covered. "If I let go, do you promise not to scream or run away?"

Mutely she shook her head yes, thinking that the man was not only a criminal but a stupid one at that. Of course, she would scream and run given an opportunity.

The moment she felt his hands lift; she started to flee. Before she took more than three steps, her arm was caught and she was once again yanked against him with her mouth covered by his palm. However, this time she was turned towards him and could identify who was daring to manhandle her in such a fashion. It was that big blonde giant of man, Bertrand Sparrow. Her anger increased as she realized who her imprisoner was. Since arriving in Port Royal a week ago, he had been vocal in his low opinion of her. Now he was insulting enough to treat her in such a manner. Her eyes flashed fire at him.

Bertrand was amused at her indignation. The little firebrand had put up more of a struggle than he'd anticipated. He had pegged her as the daintily fainting type. Still, it did not really matter, for he had managed to drag her out of there before she spread more of her poison. He owed Jack a great deal and there was no way that he was going to let a little harpy like Millicent Witherspoon mar Jack and Val's happiness.

* * *

AN: If I am allowed to post here, I give you fair warning that this one will post more slowly than usual. I will be busy cleaning up punctuation in Peacock's Plumage and de-POTCing it so that I can enter it in a writing contest. 


End file.
